


How We Are

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Co-workers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Office, Past, Pieces fitting together, Therapy, Work, boss mickey, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher loves his job, he really does, but he's sure he's about to be fired. When he is sent to meet with the company's owner and CEO Mickey Milkovich, he's doomed. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...fired?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. But I couldn't help it. I've been thinking of doing this one for a while, just couldn't think of the details. Let me know what you think.

  
Chapter one:

Ian Gallagher sighed loudly as he stared up at the intimidating building, working in the northside of Chicago already scared the hell out of him, everyday that he walked into this building, he felt the panic rising up inside him. It was hard to explain, all of the reasons  
Why working here was possibly the best and worst thing about his life. On one hand, he loved the job itself. He worked at an architecture firm, and he loved it. On the other hand, his direct supervisor, was an asshole and his HR manager was a cunt. He hated that word but there was no better word to describe her.

In fact right at this moment, he would like nothing more than to hang the both of them from the top of this building. Fuck them. He had imagined the day he would meet his boss face to face, and it certainly didn't involve meeting him so that he could fire him for misconduct because as sure as Ian rode the elevator up to his floor, he knew that this meeting wasn’t to get his side of this shit, it was all about telling him that he was a fuck up, the size of Texas and he was done. He sighed loudly once again and stepped off the elevator putting his work on his desk looking around for the she-devil from hell herself.

“Mr. Gallagher.” She greets with a tight smile.

“Yes? De…Calina?” He says smiling tightly.

“Mr.milkovich is ready to see you now.” She says and whips her head around. “Nice knowing ya.” She says under her breath.

“Fucking Demon.” Ian says.

“Now, is that any way to talk about such a lovely woman.” Mandy says snickering from across the table looking up from whatever she was working on.

“Very funny mands. Now I'm stuck going up there…and talking to….him.” He grunts out.

“You talk like he's a mythical creature. Calm down red. His bark is…well about the same as his bite, but you know you'd love for him to bite you…” And she giggles making a biting motion.

“Fuck You. I do not. I said he was hot, once, fuck you very much. If you'll excuse me, I have to go get fired now.” He says stomping off and hears Mandy laugh. He glances back at Mandy who is typing away on her phone.

\--

  
Mandy: sexy red-head incoming

Mickey: fuck off

Mandy: don't fire him. Fire the witch!!

Mickey: Mandy… I have a job to do –and last I checked, so did you..

Mandy: in serious Mick. Give the kid a chance. He's good people. And these designs. You gotta see this shit.

Mickey: are you going through his binder?

Mandy: -picture sent— wouldn't you?

Mickey: why haven't I seen those before?

Mandy: Derek won't show them to you. He tells him they aren't good enough.

Mickey: gotta go.

  
Mickey looked up from his desk and sighed. Having Mandy on the main floor was actually a great idea. He learned things, and because she went by her married name, nobody knew who she was. With the exception of his secretary Rita, who had been with him since his big architecture firm was a little hole in the wall in the southside. He sighed as she peaked her head around the door.

“Hey bossman, sexy red-head here to see you. Don't kick him too hard, that poor thing looks absolutely terrified. You'd think we were still in the southside and he owed you money or some shit.” She says lightly.

“Rita….professionalism…” He glares at her.

“Ay bite me. Real hard.” She winks.

“Oh yeah, because that's what I'm gonna do. Behave or I'm calling Calina on you.” He laughs

“Oh bring it. I will drop kick that bitch:” she says smiling and turns back around. “I'm sending him in.” She smirks. But drops her voice again before saying. “And don't fire him just so you can fuck him.”

“Out!!” He yells. The women in his damn family.

\--

Ian looks up as the woman comes back out of the office smiling brightly at him.

“You can go in sweetheart.” And she leans in and whispers. “Don't look so scared. He feeds off that shit.” She says and he just looks at her shocked. This was mr. milkovich’s secretary? He gets up shaking slightly. This was gonna suck and he walks slowly into the office and opens the door.

Ian holds his breath as he walks into the office, slowly. It wasn't like Ian Gallagher was a pussy, if Mickey Milkovich approached him on the street, he couldn't cower down, he'd probably get his ass beat, but he'd stand up to him, but this was about his job, a job he loved, and Mickey could and probably would make sure nobody wanted to hire him again. And that scared the fuck out of Ian because it was hard enough finding this job, and one that he loved. To go back to cashiering, or any of the other mundane bullshit jobs he'd had in the past, or God forbid dancing, Ian shook his head at the thought.

“Sit down.” Mickey spoke in a deep intimidating voice. Fuck. He finally looked at Mickey as he sat down and he knew that was a mistake. The man leant forward at his desk his arms on it. His knuckled fingers on display. And his deep blue eyes staring into ians green ones. “Mind telling me what exactly happened to land you here in my office…” Mickey looked down and then back up. “Mr.gallagher.” He finished.

“Calina wants you to fire me.” He says simply and Mickey just eyes him.

“I'm aware of that.” Mickey says. “Not what I asked. Try again.”

“Derek reported me for misconduct I believe is what they're calling it now. Of the sexual harassment variety.” He says the anger boiling up in him.

“And what exactly did you do?” Mickey asks eyeing him.

“Isn't that in the report?” Ian asks not meaning to sound as angry as he is.

“Well the report says that you propositioned your superior. I'm asking you, what happened. And why you were sent to me? I'm sure my human resources manager is more than capable of handling the situation, so tell me..did you or did you not…offer sexual favors in exchange for..." Mickey looks down at his paper again. "An introduction...to me..." Mickey's eyes widen as if he's reading that part for the first time. "Seriously?"

"For fucks sake, no.. I did not. I didn't hit on that asshole. I have better taste, thank you." Ian says. Fuck it, if he was getting fired anyway...and embarassed, obviously. Why would they put that shit in there.

"Better taste like me? According to this, it was all just a game to get to me anyway." Mickey smirks. and Ian rolls his eyes.

"First of all, not what I said. I asked Derek simply why he would not consider me for a project that is coming up okay? I made sketches anyway, in my own time, and showed them to him. He implied that the only way I was getting them to you or anyone else for that matter was to be present at that stupid ass Employee retreat, I point blank asked him how i got invited then, I was being sarcastic. Because I was annoyed, he told me to ask mandy out, because she was the only lower level employee that ever got invited, I explained to him that I wasn't an asshole to ask a girl out, just to get invited to a damn party, and besides, I wasn't interested in her, I would be more interested in...him. I didn't mean it like that." Ian hangs his head.

"I see. So a misunderstanding?" Mickey asks.

"No. He knows what I meant. he knew I was gay. Everyone fucking knows. that's when it started." Ian says.

"What started?" He tilts his head.

"The jokes, the bullshit HR meetings because of something I did or said. He's trying to get rid of me because I make him unconfortable. I make people uncomfortable because I refuse to hide what I am. If you want to fire me, go ahead. I can't stop you, obviously it's my word against theirs, nobody is going to speak up, he's their boss, so whatever."

"Nobody? You don't think anybody down there would have you're back?" Mickey asks like he knows its not true.

"There's someone, if I asked, I'm sure she would but, I wont. I wont put her in that possition, It's fine. So can i go pack my shit now."

"Mm, not yet. Give me a second." Mickey looks down at his phone as ian watches and types something out.

\--

Mickey: You vouch for this kid? They harrassing him for being gay?

Mandy: Yes. He's looking smug as shit right now. Are you firing Ian? Please don't.

Mickey: Grab his stuff, and bring it up here.

Mandy: What?

Mickey: The drawings. Let me see the damn things. Bring them to me.

Mandy: Fine.

\--

Ian stares at mickey curiously. "What is going on?" Ian asks and Mickey shakes his head. and clicks the button on his intercom. "Rita...Mandy is coming up to deliver something, let her in will ya?"

"Of course, like I'd ever stand in her way, boss." she says, but there's something behind it and Ian can't place his finger on it. Why were they waiting on Mandy, was he going to ask her about it? He didn't want to put her in the middle of his bullshit, she had done nothing but be nice to him from the moment he started. He sighed.

"I don't really think..." Ian trailed off.

"I don't really care." Mickey cut him off and Ian glared, just a little.

Mandy sauntered into the room moments later, with Ian's folder in her hands. "Hey Ian, Hey shi...Bossman. Here is what you asked for." Mandy stepped back and placed her hands on Ians shoulder in reassurance.

"Why did you bring my bag up here for?" He asks.

"You wanted him to see the work didn't you?" Mandy just says and Ian sits still, as mickey goes through his drawings.

"Interesting. and You've shown these to Derek? When?" Mickey asks.

"Couple of days ago."

“I see. Mind if I keep these?” Mickey asks.

“Am I fired?” Ian asks And Mandy and mickey both laugh.

“No kid. You aren't fired. Now get back to work.”

\--

“He didn't fire me…” Ian breathes out as he and Mandy make their way back down the elevator.

“He didn't fire you.”

“I don't know how you did that. But thank you” he says to her.

“Didn't do anything. Boss asked me to bring your work up, so I did. Fuck Cruella, you know if you asked if vouch for you right? I would have taken you to the damn retreat too asshat.” She nudges him.

“I don't want to put you in the middle. How do you get an invite anyway?” He asks curiously. She just shrugs.

“Been here forever, and I have an in.” She smiles.

“What? You dating him or something?” He wiggles his eyebrows and she coughs.

“That's disgusting.” She says offended.

  
“What?! Why is that disgusting? He's fuckin hot.” Ian says as the elevator vaults and Mandy busts out laughing.

“Gross man. Your taste in men. Seriously needs some improvement.” And she nudges him as they make their way to their desks. Derek looks up sharply at them as he is in the phone.

“Yes…yes..sir. Of course.” He stammers and Mandy chuckles a little before sitting down.  
As he hangs up the phone Mandy smirks at him and gets back to work, as does Ian. “It's gonna get worse isn't it?” He asks and Mandy looks up him with sympathy.

“Don't worry so much Gallagher, I got ya covered.” She winks. “By the way, retreat is next week, you are gonna come with me.” She says.

“why? Don't you think you'd have more fun bringing a real date?” He asks.

“Mm, nah. The hubby, we'll soon to be ex-hubby is busy with his new slut. Come on, save me, come with me.” She says smiling and he nods.

“Yeah okay. Didn't know you were married.” He comments.

“Won't be for long. Oh don't look at me like that. It's fine. He cheated, my brothers beat the shut out of him, and let me tell you, that's pure entertainment.” Ian laughed at that.

“Shit. Send them after some of my exes. Or would they be the types to come after me instead?” He asks joking. Mandy looks at him and smiles.

“Nah, they stopped doing that ages ago.” She says without missing a beat and he swallows a little:

“What? Like fag bashing?” He asks.

“Mhm. Don't look at me like that. It's how they were raised. My dad was a piece of shit. Things change though. I bed my brothers would adore you.”

“Yeah, uh huh. I don't think I believe you.” He says warily.

  
“Gallagher, come here for a minute.” Derek calls over and Ian rolls his eyes but gets up anyway.

“Yes?” Ian asks approaching the man, who is sketching something that honestly looks kind of boring.

Derek looks up and glares. “Don't know who you fucked to hey it's, but congratulations. You've been requested for a project. You have a meeting, in two weeks with Mr.Milkovich and the clients. You'll have a packet on your desk about it by the end of the day.” Ian nods silently and walks back over. He hears Derek speak to the she-devil.

“Only he could go up there on the verge of getting fired and come back down with a fucking promotion.” He grunts out.

\--

Ian sits down and stares at Mandy.

“What? What did dickbreath want?” She asks.

“I…I got a job. I've been recommended…meeting I two weeks…what the…” He says staring off into the room.

“Holy shit! That's the new one. The one you wanted!” She squeals and smiles brightly.

“He liked my sketches…holy shit.” He breathes out.

“Of course he did. They are amazing.” She says proudly. “We are celebrating tonight. We are going to be great friends Ian Gallagher.”

 

 

 


	2. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian works closer with Mickey, and learns some new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support. Here's the next part. Enjoy!

How we are. Chapter 2:

\--

Mandy gets home late that night, laughing as she collapses on the couch and looks over at her brother.

"Where you been? Finally find a new fuckbuddy?" He asks

"Nope, went out with Ian to celebrate. He's pretty fucking cool." she says.

"Oh yeah? alright then. Don't destract him too much, he's got a presentation to get ready for." He says.

"Mhm, I was thinking of helping him." She says simply

"Why would you do that? I need people who can manage on their own, not going to my sister for favors and special treatment," He growls out.

"Calm down asshole. He didn't ask for my help. And in case you didn't notice, he has no clue we are related, I mean, like no clue. He asked if we were dating." and she fake gags as mickey chokes on his beer.

"Excuse me? I should fire him, just for that disgusting shit. Why didn't you just tell him then?" He asks. "everyone is going to know soon anyway. You said you were taking our name back, after the divorce?"

"I am, and I'm not hiding it, I just want to see his face when he realizes, that he admitted to thinking my brother was...nevermind, and as for the rest of them, I'm going to callapse on the floor when they all realize. I think I'm going to let them find out at the retreat. Can you imagine Derek's face. Too good." She giggles to herself.

"Your brother is what? What did gallagher say about me?" He asks.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks smiling.

"No reason. Just curious, you brought it up, just wanted to know what would be so damn funny." He says huffing a little.

"It's nothing. People talk about things, and some things you don't say to siblings of said boss. Don't get your panties in a twist, it's nothing bad. He looks up to you, big fan." She winks and walks off and he groans out.

"Bitch." He says.

\--

Ian thumbs through his packet sitting on his couch, when he hears the loud annoying knock on his apartment door and he groans. he is bores it for a second, not wanting to interrupt his reading, he was excited, this new job was a huge opportunity and he didn't want to dissapoint anyone, he wanted it to be perfect. He hears it again and rolls his eyes. Probably one of his family members coming to check and make sure he hadn't gone off the deep end.

“Open the fucking door Gallagher!!” He hears, and he knows it's Mandy. There was no mistaking that voice. He jumps up and goes to the door swinging it open.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He asks and notices the bags of takeout.

“Don't even act like you aren't ecstatic to see me and this food right now.” She jokes and he laughs and let's her in.

“Never said that.” He comments.

“Want some help?” She asks plopping down on the couch

“Is that even allowed?” He asks.

“I do what I want.” She says waving her hand dismissively.

“I get that. But I can't. I almost got fired, and id really like to not repeat that experience.” He says honestly,”

“Mickey isn't going to fire you. I'm not doing the damn work for you. Calm down red.” She laughs.

“Why are you helping me anyway? Arent you mad about me getting it? Like everyone else that wanted it?” He asks and she seems to think of her answer for a second.

“I don't work that way. Sometimes a project comes up and I get inspired and send in my work, and sometimes I don't. This one, I didn't but I saw what you were doin and it was perfect. I'm happy that Mickey liked your work, and don't ever compare me to that asshat Derek, he's a prick." She says shoving his shoulder as she gets out the food and smiles at him.

"Thank you. I don't mean to sound, ungrateful. You're kind of amazing." He says and she smiles brightly.

"Oh, I know." She laughs.

\--

They spend hours sitting on that couch talking about work and random things. Mandy tells Ian about her ex, who as it turns out, was a huge client of Milkovich Architechture. Ian talked about his family a little bit and they worked. It was kind of amazing, how close they seemed to get in the matter of hours. Ian couldn't understand it, it's like theyd known eachother their whole lives, and of course they could have. Mandy admitted to growing up close to him.

"Seriously? thats crazy. What's you're maiden name? would I know it?" He asks curiously and she smiles.

"Oh you might..." She looks down at her ringing phone and rolls her eyes. "Another time though, my brother is calling, I'm running late...such a prick..." She says laughing as she picks up the phone.

"What!!? Fuck, I'm coming, keep your pants on asshole. I told you, I came to help my friend with some work. I'm on my way now! Geez, I know, I'll watch the kid while you handle you're shit, calm down." She hangs up. "Sorry Ian, Auntly duties await." She says.

"Have fun." He calls and she flips him off.

\--

mickey doesn't know what makes him do it, go down to the main floor. Maybe it's that his sister won't shut up about her new best friends talent. Maybe it's that he wants to see what the red-head is up to with his project. Maybe it's that he really wants to scare the shut out of Derek because that amuses the hell out of him, or Calina, because he'd love nothing more than to have a logical reason to fire that nitwit. But regardless of the reason he makes his way down and watches in amusement as the eyes still from their work and all eyes are on him, nervously. It almost reminds him of being back home, people being afraid of him but this is different.

These people aren't afraid he will punch them into the ground, just that he’ll fire them all, the only person that doesn't look terrified is Mandy of course. She just eyes him curiously and goes back to whatever she's doing. Of course she knows he won't fire her. Not like he could anyway, she did own half of the damn place. Not that anybody knew that, besides Rita. If they did know, they'd be just as afraid of her.

“Boss, what brings you down here?” Derek asks nervously.

“Just roaming. You know, I'm allowed to do that.” He sort of bites and Derek is taken back for a minute before he nods.

“I know, I know. Just curious sir. You usually don't is all.” Mickey looks over at Ian who is staring at him now. Not like the others, it's different somehow. And Mickey is drawn to it as he walks over to look down at the sketch in front of him. He looks up at Ian and motions for him to hand it to him and Ian slides it closer to mickey and he studies it.  
It's good. Anybody with a brain could see that. But the detail, looking closer, Mickey is reminded of himself when he started this. A shitty south side thug who just wanted out of all of the bullshit. Hiding his drawings under his bed, in the same place he hid his porn, like drawing was somehow as dirty as his secret desires were at the time. Both things being those that he was afraid of, afraid of being who he was. A gay kid, with real fucking dreams. And he looks up at Ian and he can see it in his face. Maybe not the same kind of fear he once held, but the southside kid was in there, scared and looking for approval and for some reason mickey wanted nothing more than to give him what he was only asking for with his eyes.

“This is good work Gallagher. Tomorrow, 9am, in my office, we’ll go over the project.” He says and Ian nods. It's amazing how childlike he seems, even though the guy was only a few years younger than Mickey, he held something child like inside of him and Mickey wanted to know it.

He looked over at his sister who was smirking at him. If anyone could see right through Mickey it was his sister. And sometimes that was a good thing, she could help to get his head level, but right now it seemed like a curse with her accusing eyes. He resisted the urge to drop all of his professionalism and flip her off. Instead he walks around for a minute longer looking at the work of his employees before he stopped at Derek.

“You and that sister of yours. In my office in thirty.” He says and Derek just nods.

\--

Mickey looked up as Derek and Calina entered his office and motioned for them to sit down.

“Sir?” She asks.

“Let me be perfectly clear about something you two. I don't know if what happened with Gallagher was a misunderstanding or if you two were purposely trying to be assholes..” He stars.

“Sir..if I may…I was just doing my job. A report was filed and I followed the correct steps. It wasn't the first report on Mr. Gallagher. I don't quite understand what happened, but something ahould be done when an employee propositions other employees and superiors.” She says confidently. And Mickey rolls his eyes.

“You'll be sending me those previous reports. And I'll judge that for myself. As far as the current report, we all know it was utter bullshit. Derek…do you have a problem with Mr.Gallagher? A personal issue? Because I know I don't have to ask if his sexuality had anything to do with this? I know that it couldn't be that you are homophobic? That couldn't be it.” Mickey says reminding himself that he was a professional.

“Of course not sir.”

“Good. Now let's say you took what he said wrong, because I have witnesses that confirm what Ian told me about such a conversation. And asking an employee to ask out another employee to get ahead, is not to be tolerated. Mr.gallagher will be at that retreat and I expect the both of you to show a little respect. If I witness anything that is in the slightest bit unprofessional, you will be gone. You got that?” He says holding back his anger in the slightest but not as much as he would hope to.

“He's going? How?” Derek asks before he can catch himself.

“He's Mandy’s plus one. They've become quite close. She put in a request to bring him and I approved it.” He says simply and they nod.

“Now get out of my office. And remember, I see everything, don't let me have to come down there and watch how you treat your employees. I am rather dissapointed that I have never seen this kids work before. He's obviously qualified for higher work. Don't let it happen again. I don't care who it is or how you feel about them, talent is talent.” He says sternly before turning away.

\--

“Oh my god. I think I had a heart attack.” Maria says at the lunch table that day.

"Oh, calm down, it wasn't that bad, not like he went on a firing spree." Mandy says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, this time. Last time he came down here like that, he fired, like fifteen people." She sighs loudly.

"It was eight, and they were incompetant. Do you remember Jessica, the only reason she got hired was because the hiring manager at the time, james, was his name had a hard on for her. She couldn't draw her way out of a paper bag, let alone a fucking building worth looking at." She says.

"You know, Mands, I swear you and Mickey, Same fucking person." Maria says laughing and Mandy smiles and shakes her head.

\--

  
Ian has morning meetings with Mickey for the next week. And watching Mickey work was one of the most amazing things, that Ian thought he could of ever witnessed. There were so many different versions of Mickey Milkovich and Ian had a feeling that he hadn't even seen half of them, but seeing this new one was intoxicating. He was used to boss Mickey. Everyone around here was, in fact there were rumors when he had first started that Mickey hadn't drawn a sketch in years, that he no longer had it in him, to do what he used to do, well those fucking rumors were wrong. Ian watched as the man effortlessly drew up a simple sketch as he talked and it was amazing, how the hell did he do that?

"You paying attention?" Mickey asks laughing a little.

"Mhm, sorry, it's just, and I am going to sound like a kiss ass right now, but when you draw, just its amazing."

"You're right, you sound like a kiss ass, but I get it. How long have you been at this Ian?" and ian looks up because Mickey doesn't usually call him Ian and it surprises him.

"Mmm, officially, a couple of years, always kind of did it on my own though, you know, in between dead-end jobs, after the army thing fell through, I didn't think much about having goals and dreams. But I always did it, just didn't really see it as a career option." and Mickey nods.

"Army huh? Interesting." He laughs and Ian shakes his head. "Draw me something, freelance. Not the buildings, anything but a building, just draw, let me see what you got." Mickey asks, although he isn't completly sure why he asks.

Ian thinks for a second, and draws a pheonix. Much like the tattoo that is placed on his side, that most people doesn't know is there.

"Interesting, what's that for? Mean something?"

"Same as my tattoo kind of, drew that up too. A phoenix always rises from the ashes, kind of a theme with me." and Mickey nods staring at him.

"Good theme to have." Ian looks up as Mickey leans over him. God he smells good. Fuck, Ian jumps when mickey's hand accientially grazes his and Mickey laughs a little. "Jumpy little fucker, aren't ya." Mickey says holding his hands up.

"Sorry. Just on edge. This weekend is...I don't know. Frightening." He says chuckling a little.

"Eh, it's not that bad. it's more like a big drinking party. Buisness and alcohol, what more could a guy want." Mickey asks looking at ian whose eyes widen.

"I..Uh...don't drink...much." He says softly.

"Eh, just carry around a glass of water, they wont know the difference. Everyone else will be sloshed, it's more of a get to know you retreat, bullshit. Make friends and bullshit. Hate the things, but some of the investors, love this bullshit, so I let them have their fun." Mickey shrugs. "Besides, Mandy loves the shit, Who fucking knows why?" He says fondly.

"You and Mandy...You seem close." He asks and Mickey laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah, known eachother a long fucking time man." and Ian eyes Mickey as he laughs, much like mandy had when he asked her if they had dated, like there was a joke he wasn't in on.

\--

  
Ian was all packed and ready to go, but mandy was taking forever.

Ian: Are you on you're way yet?

Mandy: Fuck no!

Ian: I can come to you.

Mandy: Yeah Okay.

  
Ian got the address from her and shook his head, and decided to drive over to her, at the rate mandy was going, they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and he wanted to make a good impression, these people could get him an actual career and he wanted that, to be successful at something.

  
Ian laughed when he saw mandy, she opened the door, looking frantic almost. The usually calm and collected girl, was running around the house, clothes thrown all over her bedroom.

"I'll be ready soon, I promise. Where is that swimsuit."

"Why are you freaking out?" Ian asked.

"Fucking Daniel will be there" She groans out.

"As in, you're ex-husband. I thought he wasn't going?" He asks.

"So did I, got a call from Rita, saying he was on the confirmed list, she didn't see it until today, he's bringing his slut too. UGH!!!!" She says screaming out, just then a little boy comes running out.

  
"Aunt mandy! are you okay?" he asks looking at her.

"Hey buddy, thought your mom was here already?" she says.

"She is, but you sound so angry. Don't be angry." he says sweetly. and Ian watches him and smiles, there is something about him though. Something familiar, he puts it off as maybe he looks a little like mandy.

"Yevgeny!!!" A woman calls from the hallway and appears a stunning woman.

"Yes mama, I'm ready." and she nods.

"This kid, I swear." she laughs and mandy does too. "Mandy...Calm down...breathe, you have sexy redhead on your arm, Daniel can bite your ass." she says smiling at mandy. and Mandy shakes her head.

"yeah, thanks Lana, but ian is gay, and unfortunatley, people know that."

"Gay, huh? You know...He's Angry Boy's type." She says tilting her head. and Mandy laughs and shakes her head.

"Don't think, I haven't thought about it. but you know he'd kill me if I tried to set him up. You remember last time?" Mandy laughed and Svetlana busted out laughing.

"Okay ookay, I'm right here, I dont know who you are referring to, but I can get my own dates, thanks." Ian says shaking his head.

Just then the door swings open and in steps in Mickey Milkovich, holding a paper in his hand and with a bright and stunning smile. God he looks good, but why is he here.

"Mandy....Oh Mandy!!!!" Mickey says and she rolls her eyes as she is zipping up one of her bags.

"Yes Mickey darling, what can i do for you?" She says.

"You've got mail!" he says and he looks at her and she squeals and grabs it from him tearing it open and she jumps into his arms.

"Finalized?" Svetlana asks and she nods and moves from mickey to Lana.

"Hey gallagher." Mickey says casually looking over at him.

"Hi." Ian croaks out but he's fucking confused. even more so when Mickey leans down and holds his arms out for Yev and picks him up.

"Hey buddy, all ready to go?"

"Mhm, sure I can't go on vacation with you and aunt mandy?" he asks. and Mickey shakes his head.

"Nah, you don't want to spend the weekend with those losers." and Yev huffs.

"Whatever papa." He says and Ian stills and tilts his head. What? And of Ian were to look back on it, he should of known all along, just like he should of known at that moment, everything should of fallen into place. And mickey was obviously thinking something had clicked but it didn't, not until the words came flying out of Mandys mouth.

  
“How does it feel?” Mickey asks her.

  
“I’m back bitches. It's official, I'm divorced. Mandy Milkovich is back.” And ians jaw drops.

“What did you just say?” He asks and she giggles.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Kudos and comments are cherished. 
> 
> And come see me @mysticallygallavich on tumblr


	3. Company retreat part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian experiences his first day at the company retreat and hangs out with Mickey and Mandy.

 

“Hold up…did you just say…” Ian stutters looking from Mandy to Mickey and it's there. The eyes, the hair, the demeanor. They were fucking related, it was completely obvious. “Who knows that you're related?” He asks.

“Rita” Mandy answers. “She's the only one that was around before I got married, and well she is married to our older brother, so there's that.”

“Hold up. Rita is a Milkovich too? The fuck.” Ian shakes his head. The something dawns on Ian. He called Mickey hot, he said it to Mandy, fucking fuck. “Oh my god.”

“Calm down. Not a big deal. Mandy is my sister.” Mickey says rolling his eyes.

  
“Oh god. This whole time. Oh god.” He says and Mandy laughs.

“This is priceless. Let's go. This is gonna be so much fun. I should go into the office Monday and tell everyone they're fired.” She giggles.

“You will not. Sister or not, you will not do that shit. Let them all find out, and enjoy it then get over it and get back to work. Place of buisness.” Mickey says.

“He's a fun killer.” She says.

\--

Ian is freaking out on the way to the resort. He in sitting in the passenger seat with Mandy driving and he can't help it. This might be the only time he can ask, since Mickey isn't there. Instead of asking what he wants to he finds another way to discuss Mickey and Mandy.

“Why don't you work on the top floor, executive stuff?” He asks

“I hate that kind of thing. Honestly, I think Mickey does to, but the buisness is his baby, so he kind of has to deal with that. Set him in front of a board though and he lights up. I'm like that too, except I have the choice. Told him a long time ago, I was happier in the middle of it all.” She says and he nods.

“And how does nobody know? I mean…why?”

“Curious aren't we? They just don't. Everyone that knew no longer works there. Not since we got this building a few years back and by then I was married. Nobody even thinks about it. And when people don't know they are talking to the bosses sister, they say shit.” She says smirking.

“About that…you didn't…what I said?”

“About thinking we were dating? Or about you thinking my brother is sexy?” She asks.

“Both?” He asks mortified.

“The dating thing I told him. We both agreed that's gross. But no I didn't tell him that you want to bang him.” And he sighs in relief.

“I never said that.” He says.

“Might as well have. Don't worry so much. He wouldn't care.” She says but he's unconvinced.

“Yeah I'm sure. Ive already been accused of sexual harassment, I don’t need my boss thinking I'm trying to get in his pants. God. Being gay is one thing, nobody wants the gay kid to be fantasizing about him.” He says and she laughs.

“I'm not gonna tell him. But if you don't want him figuring it out, you might want to cut out the longing looks. It's so obvious that you have a thing for my brother.” She says.

“Shut up. He's my boss, I like my job, I'm not hiting on your brother.” He says.

“Your loss.” She says and Ian looks over at her curiously.

\--

Pulling up at the retreat, ians jaw drops. It was amazing. They get out and Mandy brightens. Mickey had mentioned that Mandy loved these things but he never knew how much.

“Come on red. Let's get this party started.” She says, dragging him into the huge building that would be called a log cabin, except it's practically a mansion. And Ian was pretty sure he had never seen anything like it in his life. It was lien he was in a trance as he walked up the long staircase with Mandy.

“Earth to Ian!” Mandy says waving her hand in front of his face as they come to a stop.

“Hmm?” He responds because he can't really say anything.

“Your room is right there. Go in, relax. Meet me downstairs in an hour.” She says laughing a little.

\--

Ian looks around, still in amazement. And plops down on his bed. He's out seconds later, he thinks it's possible that he's never felt a bed this comfortable before as he drifts off to sleep.

“Yo! Gallagher! Wake up.” Ian hears the voice in his head, bringing him out of his amazing dream filled with dark hair and blue eyes. He opens an eye and jumps up when the same blue eyes are staring down at him. How the…

“How'd…?” He starts and Mickey chuckles.

“You didn't lock the adjoining door. Mandy called, she's waiting for you downstairs, sleeping beauty.”

Ian wipes the sleep out of his eyes and looks over at the open door connecting the two rooms. “You're next door?” He asks.

“Obviously. Get dressed, you gonna be able to find the dining room, or you need me to wait?” Mickey asks looking down at Ian, and Ian almost swears he sees mickeys eyes sweep over his body as he gets up.

“I'll find it. Thanks.” Ian says sleepily and Mickey nods going back into his room and shutting the door and Ian stares at the door for a minute. His room is connected to mickeys, it's likely he'll never be able to stop thinking of Mickey next door. He sighs and goes to get dressed.

\--

Mickey eyed daniel. The prick. He could of stayed away this year. He could of not brought that bitch with him. He had never been particularly found of his brother-in-law but he had put up with him for Mandy. And if Mandy said the word he would love nothing more than to wrap his hands around that assholes neck until he couldn't breathe anymore. If there was one thing about Mickey that hadn't changed with his success it was his protectiveness towards his baby sister and fuck professionalism, he wanted to kill him. Mandys bubbly demeanor had changed the second daniel had walked in with whatever her name was, and he sighed loudly. He wished he could do something to cheer her up.

“You okay?” He asks his sister who nods lightly.

“I'm fine. Where's Ian?” She asks.

“He should be down soon. He fell asleep.” He says and she nods,

“What do you think of him anyway?” She asks.

“He's good. Thanks for recommending him by the way, he's really good at his job.” He says and she quirks an eyebrow.

“Did Mickey Milkovich just complement someone? Got a soft spot for him?” She asks playfully.

“Don't start Mandy. He's a good employee. Back off.” He says to his sister.

“What?” She asks faking innocence.

“You forget, I know you. I can see right through you Milkovich.” He says and she smiles.

“God it's good to be called that again. It's like I'm home.” She says and he shoves her playfully.

  
“Moving on already? And the boss no less?”Derek says snakily.

Mandy rolls her eyes and takes off to find Ian because she can't take his shit right now. Prick. She finds him as he is walking into the dining room, looking out of place. Not because he didn't belong because Mandy believed that he did, more than he really knew, but because he had this look of amazement on his face, much like her own had been the first year they had been here, and it's there, Ian is a south side boy, and it's apparent and she couldn't love him more for it. She slings her arm over his shoulder and he looks at her and smiles warmly.

“You're late.” She jokes

“I know, I'm sorry, I get a little sleepy sometimes because of my meds.” He says lightly and she looks over at him.

“Meds? Are you okay?” She asks and he nods, and she wants to ask but she doesn't because the look on his face says that this isn't a conversation he wants to have in public.

“Okay. As long as your good. I'll as you another time?” She asks, not wanting to make her new friend uncomfortable.

"Of course, It's in my file, I'm not hiding it or anything, just not here." and she nods understanding, because she does, but she's still worried and he hugs her. "Nothing terminal, or anything like that, I promise." She smiles a little brighter.

"Okay enough of that, I'll show you around before the vultures attack."

\--

Ian felt mandy tense up, and he knew before even looking up that her ex must be close, and when he did, he scoffed, it was impossible to help. The guy even looked like a fucking douche bag. Maybe he had been different when they got together, Ian didn't honestly know, but he couldn't see Mandy with someone like that, even if he didn't really know her type at alll. and the Woman he was with, or rather the teenager hanging off of his arm, she was twenty at the oldest but honestly Ian thought she looked more like sixteen. The guy was obviously in his thirties, and he left mandy for that girl? Idiot.

Ian held her tighter, and whispered in her ear for her to take a deep breath and she nodded.

"New boyfriend Mands?" the guy smirked at her and she shakes her head, ian thinks to himself how timid she seems around him.

"No, Some of us can be friends with people and not bang them." She snaps and Ian feels a little proud of her for that.

"Or..You tried and he isn't interested." he says and Ian glares at him.

"Actually her boyfriend couldn't make it, so i decided to stand in for him. Brotherly duties and all." he says suddenly not really sure where that came from.

"Oh? dating this one's brother huh? What does he do for a living?" He asks, trying to catch Ian in a lie and Mandy's eyes are pleading.

"Engenere, You know the science types are alwas busy creating stuff, and since I work for Milkovich advertising, Mandy and I decided this would be good."

"Your brother not worired you're gonna try to steal his girl?" Daniel asks. God Ian wanted nothing more than to deck this fuck.

"Well I'm gay, so he's not to concerned." Ian shrugs.

"ooooh, I see. You know mandy..when you try to set things up, they backfire." the man says eyeing her, and she flips him off.

  
After he walks away, ian looks at her. "Why did you marry that fuck?" he asks and then his eyes widen. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." he says shaking his head. and she laughs.

"No, no it's okay. Mickey and Svetlana say the same thing. and I get it now. Blinded by love and all that bullshit. You know he'll probably search your family to catch me in a lie." She says laughing.

"Good luck to him then. The only lie there was that you were dating, everything else about my brother is true. So...Svetlana and Mickey...Why didn't she come to this?"

"Svetlana? She doesn't come to these things, She only comes to things if She needs to, for Yev or something. I mean they get a long fine and all but you know, exes don't typically show up to things together." She snorts.

"Oh..Sorry, thought they were still...my bad." He says stammering a little and she seems to find it hillarious.

"Svet and Mickey, god no. First of all, never really together together, really anyway. They were married for a bit, story for another time, and Um they are better in seperate houses. Power couple from hell those two. I think they almost killed eachother when they were in the same house." She giggles, getting lost in her own memories.

"color me confused, but you're right, story for another time."

"We seem to be having a lot of those tonight. we should stay up all night and have girl talk." She laughs at her own joke and he joins her.

"Well we could do that, lets not call it girl talk though? I mean I still have a dick last time i checked." He says and she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh I bet you do." She says.

\--

The party is exactly how Mickey had described it for the most part. It is boring and full of a bunch of assholes drinking themselves into a stupor which Ian takes full advantage of , like mickey told him to. Turns out mickey Milkovich has great advice. He finally finishes making his rounfs for the day, shmoozing with the clients and the co-workers, or rather his bosses, that held his veryh delicate johb in their hands.

"Having fun?" He hears from behind him and when he turns around there stands Mickey smirking at him, looking...Well about every bit as mouthwatering as he always did.

“Of course.” Ian says.

“Your idea of fun sucks, where your sense of adventure?” Mickey jokes.

“Trust me, I've had enough adventure to last a life time. Granted, I was manic through most of it.” Ian says before realizing and Mickey doesn't say anything, he doesn't ask, but the fuckhead who caught the end of the conversation does.

“Manic?” Derek asks him. “You like fucking crazy or something?” He asks.

  
“Or something.” Ian says looking over at Mickey who doesn't react, except for  
The glare he's giving Derek.

“I don't believe that's any of your buisness Derek.” Mickey warns.

“He works on my floor. I think it is my business of he loses his shot one day and stabs me.” Derek says and Ian rolls his eyes.

“Tempting as that is…” Ian says and Mickey laughs.

“Well don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I have a feeling Gallagher won't be on your floor for long.” He says and Ian eyes Mickey.

Derek finally scoffs and walks away.

“Am I getting fired or something?” Ian asks.

“Why do you always assume I'm gonna fire you?” Mickey says curiously.

“Experience. You don't think I'm gonna go crazy? Because I'm sick?” Ian says.

“You realize that I'm your boss right? And I've already read your file before giving you this project? A file which states that you have a disorder that you can't help and I assume that your stable?” He says and Ian nods.

“Have been for a few years.” Ian says.

“Then no, I don't give a shit. You have an off day, and you call me, and you work from home or whatever, you don't show up and try to handle it okay? Because that fuckhead would send me into a tailspin. As far as I can see, your fine, your disorder doesn't stop you from being able to do your job, so as long as that's true, I have to issue with it.” Mickey says honestly and Ian just stares at him. “What?” Mickey asks.

“Nothing. I just don't get that reaction a lot. Even from my family.” He says.

“World is full of a bunch of assholes man.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

\--

“Have you fulfilled your daily duties today? I'm so ready to get the fuck upstairs and veg out.” Mandy says to Mickey.

“Yeah I'm good.” Mickey says nodding.

“Where's Ian? I was gonna hang out with him for a while. She say Looking around.

“He went upstairs a minute ago. Something about keeping a schedule.” Mickey says. That wasn't exactly what he had said but he didn't feel like it was his job to let his sister in on ians condition but she nods in understanding. Maybe Ian did tell her.

“Yeah, okay. I'll text him later then. Let him rest.” She says and he nods following his sister up.

\--

Mickey gets up to his room and collapses on the bed before looking at the adjoining door, it's wide open and Mickey sighs. He could of sworn he closed that before they left. He waits a few minutes before he gets up to go close it. He expects to see Ian passed out pn the bed and he doesn't plan on looking in but what he sees is Ian in his boxers pacing the floor on his phone.

“Fi, I'm fine. I'm taking my meds, I didn't drink. What do you mean he stopped by the house? He did what?!? Carl did…” And then Ian let's out a deep laugh, and turns around stopping when he sees Mickey standing there. Mickey mouths a quick sorry and motions to the door and starts to close it but Ian holds up his hand to stop him.

“Fi, I gotta go. Tell Carl, good job. Oh calm down fi, he didn't put him in the hospital, it was a little punch, the asshole deserved it.of he comes by again tell him to go fuck himself. I'll take care of it when I get home.” He says and then hangs up shortly after.

“Sorry man, didn't mean to overhear. Door was open, could of sworn I shut it.” Mickey says.

“No problem. Just my sister.” Ian says motioning for him to come in.

“Who's Carl and who did he punch?” Mickey asks not entirely sure why he steps into the other room.

“My little brother punched my ex. That's what the asshole gets for showing up and being a dick.” Ian shrugs.

“No love lost there then.” Mickey chuckles.

“Nah. Don't know why I dated him, the pretencious bastard. Guess he showed up and told fi I called and sounded manic. That he needed to get to me before I hurt myself.” He shakes his head.

“Seriously? The fuck.” Mickey says.

“Sorry, you don't wanna hear about that shit. What are you up to?” Ian asks curiously.

“It's cool man. Nothing. Gonna watch some tv and wind down or some shit. Order some room service. You gonna pass out?”

“Nah.”

“Well Mandy wanted to hang out if you wanted. She just didn't want to bother you. Which reminds me..did you tell her about…?” Mickey pauses.

“My bipolar?” Mickey nods. “No. I mentioned my meds, but I didn't want to explain down there. I will though. I'll call her. Want to hang out with us?” Ian asks “I get it if it's too weird, since I'm ya know, your employee.” Ian quickly adds.

“Nah man, it's cool. I'll hang out for a while.” Mickey says closing the door behind him and sitting down while Ian calls his sister.

\--

Mandy sits back in the bed, pondering the information that Ian just gave her. He waits, expects her yo look at him with that same look of pity that he's used to seeing out of the people who are supposed to love him most but what he sees when she finally looks up is different. It's a look of understanding, and something else he doesn't understand.

“Well that fucking sucks. Like being gay on the southside wasn't enough right?” She says and he busts out in laughter.

“God I love you.” He says and she smiles. “I don't know how you seem to understand me, but thank you,” he says.

“I understand a lot. You and me Ian Gallagher. We're gonna be great friends.” She says and she collapses back onto the bed reaching out her hand for Mickey to pass her the joint he was currently hogging.

“Can't believe you guys smoke.” He says shaking his head.

“Southside man. It's like a requirement of life right?” Mickey says and Ian stares at him.

“You’re southside?” Ian asks curiously.

“Mhm. Born and raised man. Got out as soon as I could though. Dad’s a real prick.” He says with a kind of darkness in his eyes

They suddenly hear the loud snores coming from the side of Ian, they bust out laughing.

“You're never gonna get her up now. Sleeps like a log and when she's high like that, she's loud as Fuck.”

“Great.” Ian says laughing.

“You can bunk with me if you want.” Mickey offers and Ian turns to stare at him. That sounded like a bad idea.

“I don't know,” Ian says warily.

“Your choice man. Snoring log, or me. And I only throw punches about once an hour.” Mickey jokes laughing.

“You sure that doesn't bother you? Sharing a bed with the gay guy? I've already been accused of sexual harassment once.” Ian says and Mickey just shrugs.

“Not the first bed I've shared with a dude.” He says getting up. “Your choice.” And Ian wanted to ask what that meant. He wanted to ask him to elaborate, but he didn't, he just got up and walked into the room next to his and crawled in bed next to Mickey, facing away from him and trying his best to stay as far close to the edge as he could possibly manage. He silently wondered to himself if being this uncomfortable was worth not sleeping next to the woman currently snoring on his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mysticallygallavich - tumblr


	4. Company Retreat: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Talks, between friends, siblings, and more. The second day of the weekend retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love. You guys have no idea how much I love you all. I dedicate this chapter to each and every one of you because you are the reason that I wanted to write more of this today. 
> 
> Thank you.

Chapter 4: company retreat part 2

\--

Mickey faced the wall, unmoving, thinking. What possessed him to invite Ian in here? Why didn't he just offer to pick his snoring sister up off the bed and carry her to her room down the hall? Why didn't he offer to sleep on the floor, or let Ian have the small reclining chair in the corner of his room. Or he could of taken it. Now he did none of those things, he thought about none of those things and now there was a tall, sexy as hell redhead in his bed and all Mickey wanted to was turn over and run his hands down his spine.

He wanted to nip at his neck and caress his cock. He shook his head to escape from his thoughts that were causing him to be painfully hard. Ian didn't help matters because he rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arm around mickeys waist.

“Ian?” Mickey whispered, _nothing_. He didn't move, especially when he felt Ian's hard erection pressing into his asscrack. _fuck_. Why did he have to be asleep? Mickey knew what he needed to do.

He needed to wake him up, push him off of him. This was his employee, not some random guy he picked up. This guy trusted him and laying here while the guy pressed up against him wasn't professional. He didn't exactly want him to stop either but he would just have to live with it. He wasn't some creep that took advantage of a sleeping man. No matter how fucking much he wanted the man behind him to pull down his pants and enter him.

“Ian…Ian.” He says a few more times and Ian doesn't move. “Gallagher…” He says more sternly, reaching back to shake him an little and Ian seems to move a little, but more towards him. “Fuck.” He whispers.

“Mm” Ian says sleepily.

“Ian Gallagher. I'm trying really hard here, to be a professional. But if you press that thing any closer to me…”

  
Ians eyes shoot open and he looks down. He is wrapped around Mickey, and Mickey is trying to wake him up and he jumps up.

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry. So sorry. Damn it. I'll go now. I'm so sorry.” And he is surprised when Mickey bursts out laughing.

“Dude chill. It's fine. I was just telling you to roll over. I'm not gonna kick your ass. Calm. Breathe. Lay down.” Mickey shakes his head and Ian just stares at him.

“Huh? You’re not freaked out that I was…well I don’t know what, I was asleep.” Ian says his face turning red.

“Come on firecrotch. Lay down. It's fine.” Ian does. He lays back down. Scooting to the edge of the bed, Mickey rolls back over to to look at the wall.

“Just know that if you stick that thing near my ass again, be fully prepared to do something with it.” And like that Mickey doesn't say another word.

“Excuse me? Did you just…I'm so confused right now. You're straight aren't you?”

“As a circle man.” Mickey says.

Now it's ians turn to lie awake because he's in shock. He doesn't say anything and after a while he notices mickeys breath changing and he knows he's asleep but Ian isn't. How could he be? Mickey was gay? And apparently he had no problem with Ian pressing his dick to his ass as long as he planned on doing something about it.

What? Maybe Mickey was just joking. There was no way that someone like Mickey would be into someone like Ian. And the last thing he needed was to piss the man off but damn.

Ian stared at mickeys backside, he didn't know for how long. He just stared because he wanted so badly to snuggle back up to him, reach out and just touch. Find out exactly what made this man tick, what he liked. Ian is pulled out of his thoughts by mickeys voice. “You can stop staring.” And there was a slight tone to his voice that Ian could tell he as joking, which made Ian chuckle and he pushed lightly on the other mans shoulder.

“Bite me.” Ian said with no venom and is surprised when Mickey turns over, the sleep apparent in his eyes. And he leans over and bites down lightly on ians arm.

“Well if you insist.” Mickey says playfully and laughs causing Ian to flip him off.

“Very funny.” Ian comments and Ian smiles and even in the dark Ian can see that amazing smile. “You don't do that enough.” He says not meaning to.

“What?” Mickey asks.

“Smile.” Ian says simply.

“You’re a cheeseball aren't ya? All sappy and shit. I can see it now. All full of girly romantic shit.” Mickey idly jokes but Ian just shrugs because he's half right.

“I like some romance in my life, ain't nothing wrong with that Mickey. I'm not ashamed of who I am.”

“And I am?” Mickey asks.

“I don't know actually. You seem to keep a lot hidden. But I mean that could just be work stuff. I don't really know how you are in your personal life.”

“Used to be.” And Ian just looks at him curiously. “Ashamed of who I am.”

“Oh? Not anymore?”

“Nope. Think I've done pretty well for myself. Gay kid from the southside with a psychotic father. I got this company and my siblings. Doin pretty fuckin good.” He says and Ian nods.

“So you are gay then? What about the ex and the kid?” He asks.

“Mm, story for another day. A story my kid will never hear. Or any of these other fucks.”

“Nobody knows your gay? Are you…”

“In the closet? No. I don't announce the shit, but the people that matter know.” He says simply.

“Oh. No hidden boyfriends?” Ian asks and he doesn't really know why he's getting this personal right now.

“Nah. Usually don't keep anyone around long enough for that Shit. If I'm gonna go around parading my life for the world to see, he’d have to be pretty fucking special. Ya know?” Mickey says pressing his hand under his head and looking into ians eyes.

“Enough personal shit about me. Tell me about this ex that showed up?” Mickey says.

“Just trying to make me uncomfortable. You didn't even really tell me anything. But fine. He's an asshole who didn't like my family, didn't like where I was from, and didn't like my disorder. Freaked out when he found out. And to top it all off, he's buried so deep in the closet, it's not even funny. Which would be fine if he had let me know about that shit, instead of swearing he was out and whatever and then we run into this girl, while we are on a date, and I find out not only is he in the closet but he's engaged. Fucking engaged to marry some chick. And she seems so nice and sweet.” Ian sighs. “And I'm standing there, feeling like an absolute prick because I'm a damn mistress and I didn't even know and this poor girl who is possibly sweet as apple pie is gonna marry this fuck head thinking he loves her and he's really taking it up the ass, and how do you tell someone that? And what do I have to feel guilty for, I didn't even know.” Ian sighs because every time he thinks about it, it makes him sick.

“Wow. And he's trying to get you back?”

“By lieing to my family who's already worried that I'll pull a monica on them and go crazy.” Ian nods.

“What a dick.” Mickey laughed. And Ian just looked at him. Staring at him, looking into his eyes but saying nothing.

“Tell me something about you that nobody knows.” Ian asks and Mickey is so caught up in green eyes staring at him that he doesn't flip him off or make a snide comment.

“I'm terrified, most of the time.”

“Of what?”

“Everything.” Ian chuckles but only slightly.

  
“You don't look to be terrified of anything Mr.Milkovich.”

“I'm good at faking it. Products of coming from where I did. I'm terrified of my father, of being even an ounce like him. Of ever making my son feel like he made me feel. I'm terrified that someday my life's work will all come tumbling down and they'll know what a fake I am. I'm terrified of wanting things, like love and all that shit, afraid of letting people down for not being who they need me to be.” Mickey stills for a minute his eyes widen. “Why did I just tell you that.”

“You can tell me anything.” Ian says honestly.

“What about you? I just bared my soul, which is completely unlike me. So tell me Ian Gallagher. What are you afraid of?” Mickey asks, yawning just a little.

“My fear…is that they are all right.” Ian says softly.

“Who?” Mickey asks.

“Everyone. My family, every guy I've tried to be with. They think I'm gonna be like monica. That one day I'm just gonna lose my shit again and go crazy. Everytime I have to tell someone about my bipolar. I see it in their eyes, the way they freeze for a second. The way everything changes. Just like it did when i was first diagnosed. And I tell them I'm fine, yell at them for even thinking such things. But I'm scared too. That one day the meds will stop working and I won't notice and nobody will be around to know me enough to get me help until I'm too far down the rabbit hole. That I'll do things I regret or I'll be unable to get out of bed. Mostly, beyond that, I'm afraid that trying to find someone is pointless because as soon as they find out about me, they'll run. And I'll never find someone able to love me, in spite of what's in my head.” Ian says sadly and he looks at Mickey who is staring intently at him. Mickey reaches out a hand and touches ians cheek.

They don't say another word because at this moment they don't really need to, Ian reaches out and touches mickeys shoulder and they just look at eachother, seeing eachother, and when they both close their eyes for the final time that night, they are still facing eachother, in the exact same position, lightly touching but not moving, just the light contact letting them both know they they are there and they fall asleep just like that.

  
\--

Ian wakes up to the sound of his alarm, the one telling him it's time for his meds and he looks next to him, to find the bed empty and he sighs. Thinking back to the long night with Mickey. Nothing happened, not really and at the same time, everything did. He told Mickey things he had never voiced out loud and he looked into those eyes and he wanted to get lost in them but what did that even mean. The man was his boss, he was not his boyfriend or even the potential to be such a thing but he wanted him to be and that scared the hell out of Ian. He looks at the pillow to find a note.

_Yo, breakfast in lobby. 8am…be ready for Mandy to have way too much fun._

_-MM-_

Ian smiles slightly and goes to get up and take his meds. He creeps towards the middle door and opens it and walks across the doorway to his own room. He thinks he'd like it if Mandy passed out in his bed every night so that he would have an excuse to curl up next to Mickey. That made him feel pathetic, wanting something he shouldn't want. As he swallows down the meds he thinks back to what he told Mickey last night. Why would be tell him that? He'd never told anyone that, he was always yelling about how unlike monica he was or how unfair it was that people looked at him any differently, but with Mickey, the words just spilled out of him without a second thought.  
\--

Mickey looked around the dining room, and groaned. He didn't get enough sleep to be dragged out of bed this early. Granted it wasn't breakfast that got him out of bed, it was his early as hell conference call with a client, but whatever, still too early and now he was standing in the middle of a large group of employees as they talked about meaningless bullshit.

“What's up with you?” Mandy whispers.

“Nothing. Tired. Why?” Mickey asks looking over at his sister.

“You seem off. Being in a bed with a sexy redhead get you distracted?” She asks mingling her eyebrows.

“Nothing happened fuckface. He would have been in his own bed if you we're all sprawled out on it snoring so fucking loudly.” He whispers back to her.

“Uh huh. And I'm sure you didn't enjoy the hell it of him being that close to you.” She says smirking.

Just then a flash of red brought mickeys attention away from his annoying sister. Walking into the room, demanding his attention was Ian, looking sexy as hell in a snug black wife-beater and shorts that hung onto his hips for dear life. Mickey sucked in a breath as the man strolled over to them, stopping every couple of steps to greet the people he passed, wearing a bright and intoxicating smile.

“Hey guys. What did I miss?” Ian asks when he is next to them. His breath so close to Mickey, he can feel it touch him.

“Nothing. Boring.” Mandy says smiling at him and nudging him playfully and smiling at him. Mickey just stares not saying a word, unable to. He wants to go back to that bed, that bed where he and Ian were sharing their secrets with eachother, not a room full of idiots that he is forced to spend time with every year.  
\--

It's an hour later that it happens, and while Mandy had been entirely content on having her big, I'm a Milkovich moment, this was completly  better. And she has to stop herself from laughing so hard she collapses. Derek being the pig he is, had started talking to her and flirting with her and while it made her sick, her ex-husband watching her like a hawk, she put up with it for a minute. Ian was talking to some of the executives about his new project and Mickey was listening to whoever was talking to him while actively staring at Ian which amused her. And she ignored Derek while he openly flirted with her. But she dealt with it because it was one day and he would evenually cut it out. That was until he reached out and put his hand on her. And not just a kind a flirty way, a possessive way. Holding onto her arm and she glared at him.

She could of and would of just decked him right there, but she didn't. She told him to back off and he didn't. But before she could do anything else, there was a fire in the room, it wasn't immediately obvious. But she knew. She heard the footsteps and she heard Ian faintly say something too but there was no time because Mickey had seen it. Derek's grip on her arm as he said something disgusting along the lines of how much she wanted him, how he knew she was watching him and some even more disturbing things about what he'd like to do to her in a dark room. Gross.

“Hands off. Now.” Mickey says his protectiveness pouring out and Mandy lightly smiles.

“Calm down Mick. It's a party, we were just having fun.” Derek slurs a little.

“Mands, you having fun?” He asks and Mandy looks at him and shakes her head.

“Nope.” She says and Derek glares at her,

“You'll pay for that.” He whispers to her so that Mickey can't hear him. But all Mickey does see is the tighter grip on his sisters arm.

“Get…your…hands…off…my…sister…now!” Mickeys deep voice barrels through the room. He had long since forgotten where he is. Mandy knows this. It's like their back home, and that tight grip is their father and she knows that's all he sees. She looks over at Ian, her eyes pleading. Although Derek released her the second the word sister flew out of mickeys mouth, Mickey is still seeing red.

She's afraid for a minute when she sees Ian step closer to him and touch his arm lightly. She's waiting for Mickey to turn around and deck the guy, but he doesn't. Ian whispers something in his ear and Mickey calms. Mandy things that's the most amazing thing she thinks she's ever seen. And everyone is whispering now and Derek Looks frozen.

“S..sister?” He asks his voice shaking and Mandy wants to laugh, so much but it's ians light chuckle that she hears and she smiles at that.

“Guess who's gonna be paying now?” She whispers before backing up walking next to Ian.

\--

Everyone is staring and whispering and Ian knows It's because they see it. As soon as you know that they are related, it's like all of their features come into focus and at least for Ian, you stand there and feel like an idiot for not seeing it the whole time.

“Who wants to get out of this room and go swimming?” Mandy whispers to Ian and her brother and they nod.

“Excuse me for a second.” Mickey says and he walks over to Derek. “Let me be perfectly clear about something. Derek. You are fired. We don't have to be at work for that little stunt you pulled to be sexual harassment. Have your shit out of my building by Monday.” Mickey says and goes back to his sister and new found friend and they head out to the pool.

  
\--

“I can't believe you just blurted it out like that. It was priceless.” Mandy says giggling as she splashes her brother. “And then fired him. Shedevil is gonna have a conniption.”

“Openly sexually harassing a co-worker, in front of so many witnesses. Let her try something.” Mickey says.

And that's the last they speak of it for a while, they just let go and have fun. Mickey thinks it's possibly the first year on this retreat he's actually had any fun. He almost wanted to stop time and be this carefree forever. Here where his sister was giggling as her new friend picked her up and swung her around in the water, ian so close, smiling brightly, the nervous man who sat in his office only over a week ago, afraid Mickey was going to fire him, and Mickey couldn’t help it, in this moment. He was beyond happy to watch them. And somehow he knew, that Ian Gallagher was going to a part of their lives for a long to come.

\--

Ian got to his room to change and glanced at the closed door. The thin door that separated him and Mickey and he smiled as he walked to the shower. Dark hair and blue eyes fulling his mind. He didn't quite understand why his thoughts were filled with his boss's features. There was just something about the man that took him in, swallowing him whole, and filling him with a feeling that was completely foreign to him. It wasn't so much terrifying as it was serene. As comforting as mickeys hand had been on his cheek the night before. The thoughts that filled his head when he felt the water cascading down on him were possibly dangerous, Mickey and Mandy were his friends and he liked her, he didn't want to lose that but at the same time the feelings that he was having for Mickey were anything but that of friendship and he knew they should scare him, but it didn't.

His feelings didn't have to be anymore than they were. Just the fact that Mickey looked at him and didn't see just invalid with an illness meant more to him that he could possibly ever express to the other man.

\--

Mickey stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, straightening out his suit and rolled his eyes. Stupid formal dinner. While the day had been for drinking and fun the night was for business. He wondered for a second what Ian would look like all dressed up. And he got lost in it for a second before stopping himself. ‘Tonight isn't about your hormones Milkovich, get your shit together.’ He thought to himself before going over to the door and lightly knocking. He wasn't even completely sure Ian knew it was a formal dinner so he decided to give him a heads up and what he saw when that door opened stopped him still. Ian was standing there, in a towel, drippig wet.

“H..hey Mick. You look, good.” He says smiling.

“Hey. Um yeah just wanted to make sure you knew tonight was formal and shit. Like a huge business meeting.”

“Yeah Mandy mentioned that and if she hadn't, one look at you. Am I running late?” Ian asks at the end, seeming to lose his words for a minute and Mickey smirked at that. It felt good to have a slight effect on Ian.

“Nah. You got about thirty. I have to show up early. I'll see ya down there.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

Mickey tried his best to keep his mind off of Ian. He talked to his clients, smiled lightly at them as they spoke but no matter how he tried: Ian..Ian in a towel, Ian dripping wet, Ian in the pool, Ian laying in his bed, curled up behind him, then facing him, tracing light circles on his arm. Ian whispering in his ear that he wasn't like Terry to calm him down, and that working. It was all racing through his head and his head was practically spinning with thoughts of the man. The way he had softly spoken about his fears of being crazy and what people thought of him, his urge to reach out and hold him. He had settled for touching his face but he had wanted to lean in, and kiss those fears away. That feeling was weird for him. He looked as Ian walked in, he did look amazing in that suit. And it was like he floated effortlessly through the room, grabbing the attention of the people around him.

“Mickey…” Mandy says from beside him.

“Don't start.” He says to her already knowing.

“No. Listen: you don't have to reply or admit anything just listen to me okay. I'm not gonna play matchmaker or anything just listen.” He nods while still looking towards Ian. “It's okay ya know?” She says and he looks at her for a second.

“What is? You thinking I want to bang my employee?” He says.

“No. Wanting more. Needing something real, and wanting to take your time to get it. If this was about sex, you would have done it already. You would have probably fired him on that first day without a second thought and found him somwhere and had the best night of your life. You gave him a chance, believed him. You look at him like you want to know him. We aren't back home with Terry, it's okay to want to be happy Mickey. It's okay to want more than a quick fuck in the alley behind some gay bar in boys town.”

Mickey opened his mouth to respond, deny it all but she stopped him. “And if I'm wrong. Okay I'm wrong. But if I'm not, don't hold yourself back because your too scared to act.”

“And what makes you think that this conversation is necessary, look at him. In what world would someone like that, want me?” He asks honestly because he really wants to know.

“Really? How do you not see the way he looks at you?”

“And how's that?”

“The same way you look at him genius. Like there's some secret inside of you that he really wants to know and at the same time, like he's terrified that you might figure it all out. You two might be seriously damaged but who knows, you might be able to help eachother through all that damage and find something beautiful.”

“Sounds like a chick novel. I'm not living in a chick novel.” Mickey says turning back to look at ian.

“Oh stop being an asshole. You can hide behind that bullshit all day Mick, but I know you.” Mickeys eyes find Ian’s and he just stares at him. Something beautiful huh? And he shakes it away for a second. Mickey Milkovich didn't get beautiful things like that.

\--

Ian escaped back to his room a little earlier than he had wanted to and he barely got a chance to see Mickey or Mandy. Mickey had introduced him to quite a few people but that was all. Ian was pretty sure by now that Mickey knew about his very obvious crush on him. After seeing him and Mandy whispering not to eachother, Mickey had kept looking at him, staring really and he knew that the non-interaction with Mickey probably had a lot to do with that. It's that exact thought process that had him on the phone with his brother mere minutes later receiving a lecture about the dangers of going after his boss.

“Lip, would you shut up. I'm not going after him. I have a crush on him. He's hot, any gay man would be stupid not to. I haven't acted on it.” Ian says laying back on his bed, not noticing the man standing in his door way.

“Ian..you know going after your boss, is slippery territory. How old is this guy?”

“Really? You think I'm crushing on some old guy? He's your age okay? And I'm not gonna do anything. He's my Boss. My boss who could literally get any guy he wants. What would he want with someone like me anyway.” Ian says.

“Ian don't start that. Your amazing. You have shit taste in men, but you are amazing. I wasn't saying that. I was just saying that you really love your job, and hitting on Your boss could spell disaster. Especially a Milkovich. What did you say his name was.”

“I didn't. I'm gonna go. Lip I'm fine. Don't worry so much.” Ian says looking over at his door, which is standing open, how had he not noticed that before.

\--

Ian got up and slowly made his way to the door hoping Mickey hadn't heard him.  Talking about him but. Didn't see anyone. He did however hear the shower rom the bathroom and he nervously went back to his bed. He could of shut the door but he didn't. There was something about that door being open that comforted him. Even if it meant that Mickey got confirmation on his massive crush on him.

He pulled out his phone to scroll through it. He flipped off the phone as he saw David's name on his call list, his text list and everything else. Fuck him. As birthdays again he contemplated throwing the phone across the room but the asshole wasn't really worth ruining a perfectly good phone.

“What?” Ian says answering the phone.

“Finally. Why are you ignoring me baby?” David practically purs in the phone and Ian practically gags.

“Not your baby. Asshole. What do you want?”

“What's wrong? Did you go off your meds?” Ian is seething.

“Off my…?! Are you kidding me? You lie to me, and to your fiancé and you show up at my house, telling my family I'm manic and you think I'd have to be off my meds to not want you, well fuck You. No. If have to be off of my meds to want anything to do with you. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm done! Done is done asshole.”

  
“Come on, you'll forgive me. I'm the only one that would…” And Ian cuts him off.

“Only one that will what? Want my crazy? If that's what your gonna say I'd stop right fucking there.”

Ian is so mad as he is yelling into the phone that he doesn't see Mickey until he feels his light touch on his shoulder and he looks up to see Mickey standing in his towel, holding out his other hand for the phone. And Ian doesn't even consider it he just hands it to him.

“Hey asshole. No this isn't Ian, this is his boyfriend. You got something you want? Oh yeah? Your boyfriend huh? Don't think so. Yes I'm well aware that he's bipolar. Uh huh. And I should care why? His disorder doesn't change how I feel about him, so how about you go crawl back to your little beard and pretend you don't like a dick up your ass, and leave Ian to a real man. And if I so much as see your name on his call list, I will personally hunt you down and me and my brothers will have an old fashioned southside fagbashing. Just for you.” Mickey smiles and Ian can see he's trying not to laugh. “Don't make me have to pay you a visit.” And then he hangs up. And Ian starts laughing.

  
“Thank you. That was the best thing I've ever heard. Your amazing.” And Mickey smiles.

“No need to thank me. That was fun. What a pussy. Should just send my brothers over there anyway for pissing me off. You okay?”

“Mhm. Seems like your always hearing my pathetic phone conversations huh?” Ian says lightly.

“I have impeccable timing. Wanna order room service and raid my minibar?” Mickey asks.

“We just ate?”

“Don't tell me you actually ate that shit. Gross.” And Ian laughs.

“Can't drink either: meds. I can however, go for a shitty movie.” And Mickey nods laughing.

“Mine or yours?” He asks and Ian motions him in.

“Let's hang out here.”

\--

“Thanks.” Ian said finally as Ian settled next to him in the bed as Ian looked for a movie.

“For?” Mickey asks looking over at him, opening a bag of chips he brought from his room.

“For lieing and saying you were my boyfriend to David. And standing up for me. I'm getting really sick of assholes thinking they’re  some prize just because they didn't bolt the second they found out I was sick. And still using it against me.” Mickey just nods.

“No problem man. I have a huge fucking issue with assholes that use things against you that you have no control over. Reminds me of my father.” And Ian nods understanding.

“Yeah. Mine too. Well Frank anyway, don't know much about my real dad. But Frank will use anything if it'll make him a quick buck. Gotta make that beer money.”

“Southside man. That asshole fucks with you again, let me know. I got your back.” And Ian smiles at that because he believes him.

“Thanks.”

“Can I ask you something?” Mickey asks as the movie starts playing in the background.

“Yeah.” Ian asks nervously thinking back to his phone call with lip.

“What was coming out like for you?” Mickey asks and it takes Ian by surprise.

“Why? You planning on coming out?” Ian jokes and Mickey flips him off.

“Already did that once. Was fucking brutal man. Nah I was just curious what it was like for you.”

“It was okay. I mean. Lip found out when I was like fifteen. Found my porn stash. I told Fiona and she just knew and the kids kind of just figured it out over the years. Not that it was all easy. Got my ass kicked a few times, but my family was good. You? I mean I know you said your dad was…but what about your siblings?”

“They were cool. I mean I knew Mandy would be. She didn't give a shit. But I was surprised by my brothers. Figured they'd be like dad, who attacked me, well I mean when I said it. He caught me once,found the porn, sent a hooker to fuck the gay out of me. And that's how I have my son.” Mickey says and ians eyes widen.

“Wait…that woman. You're ex, was a hooker?”

“Yeah a long time ago. She's different now. We're friends.” And Ian nods.

“Damn.”

“Don't judge her for that though. Circumstances of life.”

“I ain't got no room to talk. I was a stripper…or a go go dancer, whatever. Did some pretty shady shit when I was manic.” And Mickey stares at him before laughing. “What?”

“I'm sorry, I am. It's just I got a mental image of you in like booty shorts.” And Ian flips him off.

“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. When I got medicated, I got back to school, found out what I loved doing and got a job working for you. Before that there were a lot of things I did that were degrading but I didn't see it that way then. After my dreams of the army went to shit. Things changed.”

“Wait. The army? For real?”

“Yeah. Turns out army and mania don't mix.”

“Yeah who woulda thought?” Mickey jokes.

And Ian shoved him playfully and Mickey looks at him. His eyes are unreadable. And Ian wonders what he's thinking about.

“I'm gonna ask you something and if you don't want to answer you don't have to. I'm just curious.”

“Okay.”

“What's it like? I mean I get the highs and lows thing but I mean really…what does it feel like?” Mickey asks.

“Mania is like feeling free, like you can do anything, be anyone. I won't lie and say it doesn't feel great sometimes, that it doesn't piss me off that sometimes the meds stop me from feeling certain things but I get reckless, don't care about anyone or anything. Some of those feelings are good and some of them are so dangerous. And then there's the come down. The depression is so fucking scary. Can't get out of bed, can't move. Thoughts of wanting to die, having no energy. It's fucking terrifying. I still have down days. Like if the meds stop working but even when they are working there are still days I lay in bed unable to move, and some of those days I force myself to get up anyway. But the meds they level it out a lot. I mean they didn't at first. I slept a lot, couldn't feel anything but it got better.”

Mickey just watches Ian and listens and Ian realizes it's the first time he was ever asked about it, like that. And even when people do ask, hearing it freaks them out but not Mickey. Mickey is just there trying to understand it. He doesn't look afraid, he just looks like he's thinking. Trying to imagine it.

“Sounds fucking intense. Do you...Like...I know I sound like all those other assholes, and I'm not trying to, I'm just trying to understand it. But is there someone you call, if something happens? Someone who knows how to help you?" He asks

"I mean, my siblings, are the best option, fiona or Lip because they've seen it, they're always waiting for it, kind of sucks, but I know that If it happens, they know. Most people don't know how to react, that haven't seen it. I had this friend once, I mean we had known eachother practically our whole lives, and I was laying in bed, and telling him to go away, because I do that, I tell people to get the fuck out, I'll pretty much say anything to get them to go away, and I can't be touched, atleast not for a while. and He freaked out, I scared the hell out of him. I tried to telll him it was coming, I mean it was like building up, it was my first round of meds, and they just stopped working pretty fast, and I felt it and I tried to warn him but I guess nothing can really prepare you for actually seeing your friend in that state, yelling at you to go away, not to touch them. He couldn't deal."

"So he just what? Went away?" Ian nods at Mickey's question and Mickey shakes his head. "What a shitty friend." and Ian laughs.

"Ive gotten used to it. Most people go away, and everytime I have to explain it, it gets, more depressing. Because you get close to people and they say they care and then they just can't fucking deal with it."

"Shitty people man. You ever need someone to yell at and tell to go away, I'll sit by your bed and flip you off, anytime." Mickey says it and Ian can tell it even surprises him.

"You don't want to see that. trust me."

"Don't bother me none. You don't start throwing punches do you? I mean, I can take a punch or two but I make no promises that I don't hit back." and Ian chuckles.

"No, I don't think I actually have the energy to hit anyone. I mean, manic sure, but not like that."

"Look, I'm not saying it wouldn't freak me out. I'm saying that it takes a lot more than that to make me fuck off. and fuck anyone that leaves you or makes you feel like you're less than because of it. If you need a friend, or someone to tell everyone around you to fuck off when you're like that, you can call or whatever. That's all I'm saying. If you feel it coming, and you need someone to force feed you meds, I'll be there."

"Friends? Me and you? I'd like that Mick." and Mickey smiles.

"It's cute that you think you had a choice in the matter." and Ian turns to him again, for what feels like the millionth time that night, not even once paying attention to the movie he put on and he lights up.

\--

Mickey watches ian and he can't help it. He loves that smile. He doesn't even know what made him ask about Ian's illness, or promise to be there, but he wanted to, and he didn't stop himself, because damn it if his sister wasn't right. He didn't exactly know what he wanted with Ian, he really didn't but he knew whatever it was, it wasn't a quick fuck, although fucking Ian could never be a bad thing, because look at that fucking man, but it was something else, something deeper that he wanted for that. and if that meant pushing his libido down, just to see a smile like that spread across that mans face than he would do it. What exactly was it about Ian gallagher that made him want to do things that he had never ever wanted to do. Like telling Ian he would be there for him, like telling him they were friends, and meaning it. and actually considering what his sister had said about it being okay to want something more.

Or maybe it was hearing that Ian had a crush on someone and leaving before who he heard who it was because he really wanted it to be him, but he didn't want to know, not unless it was Ian telling him. and if it wasn't him, for some reason he wanted that beautiful man to have anything and everything he ever wanted, and that scared the holy living shit out of mickey.

Finally they turned towards the movie and watched the very annoyingly sappy ending, before they both drifted off lying next to eachother, both thinking of what exactly they were doing and what they wanted out of this from eachother.

Friendship, seemed like a pretty goood place to start. At least for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr. mysticallygallavich. 
> 
> I promise I'm more than willing to chat with any of you.


	5. Leaving Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the retreat is near. and things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, i finally got another chapter out of this. lol. I kept getting stuck and i finally got it. :) sorry i was excited.

Chapter 5:   Leaving day.

 

Ian woke up for the second day with his arms wrapped around Mickey. He hated that it was the last time that it would happen. The last day he would feel mickey’s body this close to his. In just a few hours he would be on his way home. He would go in to work tomorrow and work on his project for Mickey and Mickey would just be his boss. Would they even still be friends? He hoped so,giving up the heat of mickeys body would be torture but giving up the long talks and the bond that they had gained from this weekend, he wasn't sure he could do that.  He allowed himself to take Mickey in for a minute, his eyes still closed but the smell that could only be Mickey surrounding him and he enjoyed it, before moving away sadly and going to get up.

Ian really felt like his mind was going away with him, a person should not have thoughts about his Boss this way, he shouldn't be acting like they were a couple, cuddling in bed with him, he shouldn't be doing any of those things with his boss. Knowing that was one thing but it didn't stop the thoughts from whirling around in his brain.  He moved slowly as if it would stop the time from edging forward back to the real world.

 

"hey...What's up with you? You feel okay?" Mickey says from behind him and Ian jumps and puts his hand over his chest.

 

"Fuck's sake Mickey.  The fuck did you scare the hell out of me for?"  Ian asks him and Mickey starts to laugh.

 

"Calm down, You were just walking around like the world was collapsing on you, thought I’d  check to see if you were alright."  And Ian looks at Mickey still deep in thought. This guy.

 

“I'm good.” He says sadly. Everyone is always checking to make sure he’s okay.

 

“Okay what now?”

 

“Nothing, nothing.  It’s stupid.” He says.

 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that. Alright?” Mickey says.

 

“I just…hate hearing the words…um…are you okay…It makes me think of…”

 

“Oh shit, man I didn’t mean it like that. I mean you looked like you had something on your mind. Like you were upset, but not that you were, ya know….I seriously didn’t even think of that.” He says and Ian nods but he can’t shake it.  That is until Mickey is behind him and places his hand on the back of his neck and for some reason that comforts him and he leans into it.

 

“ready to go downstairs?” Mickey asks standing where he is.  And Ian shakes his head a little. 

“No.” He lets slip out and he turns around and he looks into Mickey’s eyes. Fucking hell those eyes. He wants to know what Mickey is thinking, what is happening in that mind of his. But he says nothing just stares, from his eyes to his lips. He needs to back up, to walk next door to his own room, get dressed, go deal with the last of the company meetings and pack his stuff and go home but right here, right now, he doesn’t fucking care about any of it. He just can’t move, because if he moves it’s over. And he bites his own bottom lip when he sees Mickey’s eyes travel up and down his body.  His mind begging , pleading for the other man to touch him, and mickey is so close now, so fucking close. 

 

Mickey licks his lips and steps even closer, fuck if he cares that he shouldn’t he this close to an employee or at least not like this. Not like this because he can feel the heat and he sees the look in Ian’s eyes, Ian wants this too right?  Or is he fooling himself, into thinking that something is happening that clearly isn’t, but if he cared he wouldn’t be this close right? So he reaches out, and pulls Ian so fucking close. “Tell me if you don’t want me.” Mickey whispers. He doesn’t want this to turn into some fucked up HR thing. And Ian just looks at him and smiles with a hint of a smirk in there.

 

“I look like I’m gonna stop you?” Ian asks and Mickey shakes his head.

“Is it because you actually want me to, or because im your boss?” Mickey asks because he needs to know.

 

“You being my boss is possibly the only reason I haven’t tried…Nevermind. Not because of my job or yours. Want…you.”  Ian gets out and they are so close, lips almost touching and god they need that, and then the banging on the fucking door starts.

“If we stay quiet they wont know we’re here.” Mickey whispers against Ian’s lips and the feeling of breath on lips is almost too much to handle.

 

“Hey dickbreath, let me in. You’re late and so is Ian, is he in there with you? Or can you break into the room?” She says and Ian groans. “I heard you!”

“Damn it firecrotch, be quiet next time.”  He says and shakes his head going to the door and Ian steps back until he’s in his own room.

 

“I hope there is a next time.” He whispers as the door closes behind him. And takes a breath because he knows Mandy  will be at one of his doors in the matter of minutes.

 

He goes to jump in the shower but leaves the side door unlocked just in case she wants in.

\--

 

“God what took you so long! Where’s Ian?  You may beable to afford ditching but he can’t. I’ve got to get him down there.” She says and he points to the door.

 

“In there probably. I gotta shower. And he’ll be fine.” Mickey says and takes off, she knocks but when there is no answer goes to open it and of course its open, she enters and hears the shower so just yells out.

 

“Ian you’re late! Come on.” She yells.

 

“Just a sec mands.” He says and it takes several minutes before he steps out, looking fresh but still a bit of a mess.

 

He goes to grab clothes ignoring the girl staring at him with some kind of concern.

 

“Did you wake up late? You know the shit started like ten minutes ago right?” she says.

“Uh, huh. Sorry mands.” She just shrugs at him. 

 

“It’s okay. Just trying to look out for you.” She says and he nods, taking his clothes to the bathroom and getting dressed. Fucking hell.

 

\--

 

When Mickey finally makes it downstairs the meeting is over, but Mandy had been right it didn't really matter if he showed up to it. He made his way to some of his clients that had a new project they wanted to talk about, and he saw Ian standing there looking a little out of sorts, but fuck it, he was too.

 

“Mr.Milkovich, glad you could make it.” James Aberbath says as he approached.

 

“My pleasure. Sorry Im late. Not even at a retreat can I get away from all the work.” The man nods at him and his wife smiles.  They sit down and start discussing the plans.

Twenty minutes into the talk he looks over and spots Ian again. “So were you thinking of actually drawing this up alone, or do you have a particular architect in mind?” James asks.

“I do have an architect that is amazing for this kind of thing but I currently have him on a project.” Mickey says thinking of Ian because what they described sounded like something Ian would deffinetly be into.

 

“Don't think he can handle two? Thought you only out the best on projects?” Lydia says.

 

“Oh I do. He could handle it in sure but I just brought him in from the main floor. Don't want to overwhelm the kid right off the gate. I'll talk to him though.” He says and pulls up a picture on his phone. “This is the kind of things I've seen out of him so far.” He says and he can tel one look and they're impressed.

 

“Where are you hiding the kid. This is amazing.” James says.

“Not hiding, in fact. Hey Ian!!” He calls out and ians head snaps up. “Come over here for a second.” He says and the red-head makes his way over.  

 

“You called for me Mick?” He asks and the couple raises their eyebrows.

“Ian, this is Mr and Mrs Abernath,  They are extremely important clients of mine. And they have a new project. I am aware that you are in the beginning of another, however If you wanted, I think this project would interest you quite a bit.  Would you like to hear about it?” Mickey asks in his most professional voice and Ian nods.  So he motions for him to sit down and lets the couple present their request with him and of course his eyes light up.  And fuck if mickey wouldn’t like to beable to lean over and kiss the fuck out him right now, so he has to look away.

 

The rest of the retreat passes, and it’s not long until everyone is headed back to their rooms to get ready to leave.  Mickey packs his bag and looks at the room next to his. He wants to open the door, and just finish what the fuck they started in case he never gets the chance but he hears the whispers in the hallway and knows mandy’s already there and it’s time to go.

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich (tumblr)


	6. Busy Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian lets his head get ahead of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one. :)

Chapter 6:

 

Over the next few weeks Ian got extremely busy, two projects kept him working all the time. And left him almost no time to think about what did or did not almost happen with Mickey at the resort. He still thought about it, every free fucking moment that he wasn't thinking of building plans and projects Mickey was always there on his mind. He tried to push it away but it's not like he didn't have to see Mickey. Because he did. All the time. But always at work. He didn't even have time to accept Mandys numerous offers to come over and hang out which he longed to do. 

“You better watch that.” Calina’s voice sifted into his ears.

 

“Excuse me?” He asked the devil woman.

 

“Those glances at the boss.he would cut your fucking dick off if he knew about them. You think he's all reserved because he's not openly an ass to you for you being gay. Wait until he notices how you look at him. I would bet anything that old southside thug would come out of him real quick if he thought for one second you were thinking of him like that.” She snarks. And he rolls his eyes. While he might not be sure about how Mickey felt about him there was one thing he was sure of and that was that Mickey had no problem with ians eyes traveling Down him like he was fucking  desert. As embarrassing as it was, Mickey knew, he knew that he had noticed. But he had to know those thoughts in check.

“Don't know what you're talking about.” He says to her as if she's crazy for even thinking he'd be interested in his boss like that.

 

“Whatever. Your funeral. And I would love nothing more than to send you on your way, so keep it up gingerbread.” She says walking off and he resists the urge to flip her off.

 

“The fuck was that?” Mandy asks.

 

“She's an evil demonic bitch.” Ian says shrugging getting a laugh out of Mandy.

 

“Well that much is fucking obvious.” She says.

 

“Seems to think if I glance at your brother he”ll cut my dick off.” He says and shrugs. And she laughs.

 

“Doubt that. I'm sure he could find much better uses for your dick.” She says and then walks off and he just stares after her and shakes his head. Not the time for thoughts like that. But of course he can’t help it, as he draws and has to re-do his work over and over again.

 

“How’s it going?” he stills and drops his pencil hearing Mickey’s voice fill his ears. He’s too close to Mickey.  “are you struggling?” Mickey asks.  Yes, but for a complelty different reason.

 

“No…No, the work is great, just um destracted. I’ll just have to work late again to get some productivity out of myself.” He says.

 

“That’s a shame.  Pretty sure Mandy’s inviting you over again.  You might want to say yes this time man. She may or may not have mentioned kidnapping, and I'm pretty sure she’s got my kid in on it.” Mickey laughs a little and Ian closes his eyes to feel that laugh through his entire body.  Fuck.

 

“Um, well I guess I could work from home tonight. Break for dinner or something. I’ve gotten a lot done lately, mostly.”  Ian says shyly

“Good, I’ll let her know. Now she owes me.  Think I can con her into babysitting for like the next year?” he jokes.

“A whole year? In exchange for one dinner with me? I think somebody’s getting jipped.” He jokes back and Mickey shakes his head.

“Don’t sell yourself short yet.” Mickey winks a little and walks away and Ian cant help but look around to find out if anybody’s looking. The only eyes him are mandy’s from her new desk and she’s smirking.

 

“You’re cooking?” Mandy asks eyeing her brother.

“You complainin’?” he asks

“No….but why?” She asks smiling sweetly.

 

“Because boyfriend coming over.” Svetlana says coming into the room and He rolls his eyes.

 

“Not my boyfriend. Employee. And he’s coming over to see Mandy.” He says. And Mandy tilts her head.

 

“Funny…I don’t remember inviting him. And he’s been turning me down for weeks. One invite from you….sounds like I’m not the one he’s here to see dear brother.” Mandy comments and he flips them off.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” He says shaking his head.

 

And of course Yev heard some of that because he is chanting about Mickey having a boyfriend like every ten minutes. Unfortunatly Yev is the one that hears the door and opens it to a smiling Ian.  “Daddy has a boyfriend.” He says and Ian’s eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything, even if kind of stabs him in the heart a little.

 

“Hey.” Mickey says coming out from the kitchen. “What did I tell you about answering the door without an adult yevgeny.” He says sternly, and yev just smiles. 

 

“Daddy has a boyfriend.” And Mickey groans. Seemingly unfazed by Ian hearing that, and Ian wonders why that is? Maybe he had imagined everything that had happened a couple of weeks ago. Afterall nothing had happened since.

 

“SVETLANA!!” He calls and the Russian steps into the hallways.

 

“Yes?”  she says.

 

“if that kid mentions me having a boyfriend one more fucking time…”he glares at her.

 

“What?!, you want to lie to son?” she raises her eyebrows.

“For fucks sake lana!” she just laughs and waves at ian.

“Hi sexy red-head.” She calls.

“Would you stop hitting on everything that walks into this house!” he says.

“What does he care? He gay boy. He like dick, I no have dick. No harm.” She says smiling. And he gives her a look that Ian doesn’t quite see.  “Oh fine. No fun.  You hit on him then. He like it better anyway.  Bye orange boy. Yevgeny! Time to go.” She says.

 

They settle in for dinner but as soon as dinner is over, mandy disappears somewhere or another. With a annoying wave on her way out.  “Have a date tonight.  Ian you come back soon okay?” she says and smiles and he nods. “and next time accept my invitation, not this fuckheads.” She adds.

 

Ian doesn’t say anything he just looks at mickey but gets up slowly. With mandy gone there was no reason for him to be here.  “I should head out then. Get back to work.” He says.

“I could help.” Mickey offers.

“With my work? Isn’t that like the professor doing your work for you in school?” he asks and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Im gonna tweak your work anyway. It’s what I do.” He says shrugging, he really just doesn’t want to let Ian leave yet. Ian shrugs.

“it’s at my apartment.” He says and Mickey eyes him trying to judge.

“You can say no Ian. If you don’t want my help.” He says giving him an out.

“I didn’t say that.” Ian says and smiles. “I would love help.” And Mickey nods.

“Let’s fucking go then. I got no kid, and no annoying sister right now.”

 

 

  
“This is fucking good man!” Mickey says.

 

“What about you, I never see you really draw.”  Mickey shrugs and grabs a new piece of paper.

“Tell me about your dream house.” Mickey says shrugging and ian lists off a whole bunch of random shit in his head and Mickey draws for a while and then hands it to him. 

 

“Holy fuck Mick.” Ian looks the fucking thing. Its exact. Mickey turns to him, and smiles. And he leans in just a little and touches Ian's face softly. And Ian gets lost for a second before backing up and getting off the couch and Mickey sighs.

 

“Sorry man. Didn’t mean to freak you out.” He says.

 

“Didn’t. I just…so many things. Your my boss mick, you’re not exactly out, and…you may or may not have a boyfriend…there’s a lot of factors there.” Ian says honestly and Mickey looks at him and starts laughing.

 

“well you got one of those right. I am your boss. The other two are fucking bullshit.” Mickey says walking to Ian, backing him against the wall. “You’re looking for excuses. I am fucking out. Just because I don’t stand up in the middle of work and yell out that I like it up the ass, doesn’t mean I’m not. I haven’t done a relationship in…fucking never man. So what the fuck am I coming out to those fucks for then?  And that should clear up the boyfriend thing. For fucks sakes.  He’s five Ian. Svetlana teased me about making dinner, about you coming over. Called YOU my boyfriend,  my son is five, he heard one sentence and ran with it for an hour.” Mickey says shaking his head.

 

“Ok.” Is all Ian says and Mickey shakes his head but gets really close against Ian's Ear.

“You don’t need excuses if you aren’t interested Ian. I touched your face, I didn’t molest you.” He says kind of hurt that Ian would think of him like that. “I thought…fuck I thought we were closer than that, but whatever. What happens at a retreat stays at a retreat.” He says walking to grab the door and Ian tries to reach out and grab him but Mickey is already gone.

 

“FUCK!” he says punching his wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysticallygallavich on Tumblr


	7. Trying to make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey try to clean up the disaster that they built themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fics? Why not. Lolol. How about updating one of my favorites for you this afternoon.

Chapter 7: Trying to Make Up

  
Ian paces his apartment that night, thinking of what to say to Mickey the next day. What was he supposed to say to justify the way he acted. He had assumed so many things that he wasn't really sure what had actually happened anymore. Did Mickey even come on to him? and why had he freaked out at the thought of Mickey having a boyfiend or not being out. he was losing his cool and it was really pissing him off.  
The next day would do nothing to settle his nerves. He was barely off the elevator when he heard Mickey's bombing voice yelling at someone. He rounded the corner to find Mickey screaming at an intern who looked positively ready to piss himself. He quietly snuck into his chair to pull out his things and get to work. He had a deadline today and somehow he didn't think anything but perfection would be well received today.

“The fuck happened last night?” Mandy whispers to Ian.

“Do I pay you to chat!!??! No, get to work!” Mickey calls out before going up to slam his office door.

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Ian tries and Mandy glares at him.

“You think I'm stupid? My brother has been beyond agreeable latley, happy even and he has a little time alone with you last night and he's slamming shit around the house and he even snapped at Yev this morning. Which he never does. And this? I don't know what you did. But you better fix it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do damage control before he fires everyone again.” She says and makes her way up the staircase to her very pissed off brothers office.

  
Ian knocks in Mickey's door three hours later, work in hand. “Yeah?” Mickey calls out and Ian stills. “Ain't got all day.” Then Mickey looks up at Ian and just eyes with this cold glare.

“My work…deadline. Supposed to go over it.” Ian stammers out.

“Place it on the desk. I'll call for you when I take a look at it.” Mickey says and Ian at sit down but stops. He should say something, anything but he can't find the words. “Something else you need?” Mickey asks and Ian looks at him for a minute.

“Can I talk to you?” He asks.

“Work related?” Mickey asks.

“No.”

“Then get out.” Mickey says firmly and Ian sighs but walks out of the office anyway. It was gonna be a long day. How was he supposed to explain or appologize if Mickey wouldn’t give him the chance? And how could he make sure it didn't end in him being fired. The work day was almost over when a frightened intern came down and told him Mickey would see him now. He sighed and made his way up but not before Mandy gave him a look that told him to fix this shit.

He steps in the office slowly to see the work laid out. He listens to Mickey as he talks and makes suggestions. He doesn't speak until Mickey is finished. “Okay. Thanks.” He says and softly as he wonders to himself what to say to fix this. He can't come up with anything to say so he turns to leave, but let's out a small. “I'm sorry.” As he leaves the office slowly.

Ian goes home and the weekend is long. At first he contemplates going out and distracting himself with some booze and sex but decided better of it, he felt shitty enough, no reason to make it worse with more guilt and self loathing, so instead he threw himself into his work. By the time Monday rolled around he had barely slept, but his work was going great. He contemplating pausing and going into work, where he was surely to get less done or even worse be witness to whatever mood Mickey found himself in and even though he knew he shouldn't he fired off a text to Mickey.

Ian: work from home today

He didn't say he was low but he knew it would be implied and he felt like shit for using it as an excuse not to face Mickey. But today, he needed to work in his apartment, in his calm environment, and probably end up crashing in the middle of the day.

Mickey: okay

Was the text he received a couple of hours later. And he got back to work. He worked most of the day until he finally couldn't anymore and he passed out on the couch after taking his meds after lunch. He was woken up by the sound of his door being banged on sometime into the evening and he whipped the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the door. Did nothing to throw a shirt on or move any of his work which was placed all over the living room. He expected that Mickey had told Mandy and she would drop by to check on him or something but he opened the door to find Mickey.

Ian stared at Mickey for a good long minute. “M…Mickey? What…are you…” Ian stammers and suddenly feels very naked. Might have something to do with Mickey's eye roaming over him for a quick second before his scowl returns.

“Have you even been out of bed today?” Mickey asks and Ian sees the concern in his face. God he's an asshole. Mickey, even mad at him came to check on him. Ian looks down ashamed before returning his gaze.

“Yeah, I was up until lunch, working. Lack of sleep caught up with me. Come in.” He says opening the door wider and Mickey takes a look around.

“Woah. You did all of that today?” Mickey asks. And Ian knows what he's thinking. What everyone thinks when he gets a lot done. Mania.

“Last couple of days. Most productive way to distract myself. Seemed like a good alternative to the reckless behavior I once became accustomed to.”

“Distract from what?” Mickey asks.

“You.” Ian answers honesty. Mickey is here, it's the only time he's going to be able  to speak his mind.

“Oh.” Mickey looks away. “Well I see you're alright. I'll be going now.” Mickey says.

“Please don't.” Ian makes his way closer to Mickey before he can leave again.

“Ian….” Mickey starts looking at him.

“No. I need to explain something. And you came here. Even though you are mad as hell at me, and you wanted to make sure I'm okay and I am. I'm not low or high or whatever. The only thing that's wrong with me is guilt. As feeling like a fucking asshole.”

“You called in to avoid me.” Mickey says.

“Not exactly. Or yes. Fuck.” Ian shakes his head.

“You can't do that.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

“I know. I know. I just…fuck.”

“It's okay Ian. I'm not gonna flip out on you because you're not into me. Okay? I over reacted a little, but I was a little hurt, it's fine. I get it.”

“But that's just it, you don't. I acted irrationally. Because I do like you. And if I didn't work for you, I would have already tried….I don't know what. But I like you. Those nights in that hotel were some of the best nights I've ever had. Talking and shit. And then your son says you have a boyfriend, and I don't know, I flipped out. Because of course you would have someone, and yeah so you don't but you will someday and it's not gonna be someone like me who's so fucked up. And the comment about you not being out. I wasn't being judgemental. Who do I care who you tell, I just….I've been the secret before and it sucks and I don't even know why it matters. I'm just sorry that you think I didn't want you to touch me or kiss me because it's all I've wanted since the first time I saw you…..” And before Ian can go on an even more embarrassing speal about his fucking massive crush on Mickey, Mickey holds his fingers to his lips.

“You talk too much.” Mickey says and Ian nods. “Show me your work” Mickey says.

  
“This shit is kind of amazing. I should stress you out more often.” Mickey says after a while and sits on the couch.

  
“No thanks. The lack of sleep is a killer.” Ian says yawning.

  
“I should let you go back to bed then. Work in the office tomorrow? Yeah?” Mickey says.

“You don't have to go.” Ian says obviously tired.

“I do. I have a kid to kiss up to. Promised a movie tonight before bed and it's already almost bedtime.” He says. And Ian nods.

Ian makes his way to work the next day, feeling a little better about it all. Especially when he doesn’t hear screaming coming from the floor. He makes his way to his work area to find a note.

“My office.” It says and it's signed by Mickey so he gets up and a few of the employees look at him sadly, like good knowing you, kind of look. He makes his way up and smiles at Rita who waves at him.

“Have a seat sweetheart. He's in a meeting. I'll let him know you're here. She makes a call and he notices an intern bring up all of his work with him. And Ian eyes him.

“Mickey wanted you to have that with you.” Rita says and he nods. He waits patiently until Rita sends him in and Ian walks slowly towards the office but Rita directs him to the board room behind the office. “In there sweetie.” She says.

He enters and Mickey and the other people at the table look up. “Mr. Gallagher, come on in. These fine people are the board of directors.”

“They are the board of directors. We are here to class up the place.” One of the men snorts. And the three men next to him laugh while the men and women on the other end don't seem to find the humor in it.

“Iggy….” Mickey warns. And Iggy shrugs. “Anyway. Would you mind showing these men your work. They have final approval on certain things.” He says and Ian does as he's told. He catches a whisper from one of the boys.

  
“Mandy was right. Fuck what those assholes say. I vote with the red-head.” Iggy whispers to another one.

  
“Trying to get on his good side before he end up running the place?” The other says.

  
“Run the place? Anyone else think those two are…” and he is cut off by Mickey clearing his throat.

  
“Sorry bossman.” One of the boys says chuckling.

“Sorry, my brothers are children.” Mickey says directing the comment at Ian. Brothers? So these are the Milkovich brothers. He can see that. “Thank you for showing your work. You can go back down now. I will call for you when I'm done here.” He says and Ian nods wondering what that was all about? Had Calina been starting shit again? Was Mickey trying to prove he shouldn't be fired? Or that he was actually a good employee. He was officially nervous.

He waited until he saw the brothers come down and Mandy smile brightly at them. “Mands!” One of them says pulling her Into a hug. “I hear the cats outta the bag. You finally admitted to being related to us.” He says laughing and she smacks his arm.

“Yes assface.” She says shaking her head.

“Board meeting today?” She asks and he nods.

  
“You know how those stuffed shirts are. Always feeding into calinas bullshit. But we got it handled. Your boy over there does good work. Impressive shit.” He says bidding towards Ian.

“Told you didn't I?” She says rolling her eyes.

“Ian, these are my other asshole brothers. Iggy, Colin, Jaime, and Tony.” She says while pointing at each of them. “They're just as insufferable as mick.” She says laughing.

“Gallagher!” Ian hears Mickey's bombing voice.

  
“Better run man. He's been moody as fuck as of late. Rita said she was gonna slip him some midol.” Colin laughs and Ian shakes his head.

“That might have been my fault.” Ian says softly and Iggy shakes his head.

“Nah. Not you red. Fucking Calina. Got into his head about favoritism or some other bullshit HR shit.stressed him the fuck out for some reason.” Iggy says and Ian knows. Did Mickey think he would report him for something? After the way Ian had reacted, who could blame him.

Ian shook it off and headed up to see Mickey. “Took you long enough.” Mickey says from the desk and Ian notices Calina sitting on the chair. He looks at Mickey confused and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“She had some questions for you, could you get on with it so we can get back to work.” He says.

Ian looks over at the end witch. As she speaks, he wonders why? She is basically asking him if he felt cornered or approached or whatever and Mickey Ian looking at him. His head on his paperwork. “What is this?” Ian asks her. And she just looks at him.

“No, I'm actually curious. First I'm almost fired because there are claims that I'm harassing other people or offering favors to some degree and now you want to know if down one is sexually harassing me? Next you're gonna want to know of im receiving favors in return for sexual acts. The answer is no.” Ian is clenching his fists. The nerve of this woman.

“I think you got your answers. Now out of my office.” Mickey says to her and she huffs and turns on her heels.

“You thought I had something to do with that.” Ian states. He doesn't need to ask because he knows. Not that he blamed Mickey.

“No…I mean the timing and shit was…but I mean, I should have known. Sorry,” he says.

 

  
“It's okay. I get it. I freaked out on you a little. But I would never go to her.” Ian says.

“I just want you to know. You would never have to fear for your job because of whatever happened. I mean yeah I was upset because I though you saw me as this…monster. I guess. But I would never…you know?” He says.

“I didn't. See you that way. I don't. Is that what the meeting was about?” He asks and Mickey shrugs.

  
“No. Actually. I requested that. You're doing a great job. And there's something I'm working on, a large project kind of. A new…building. Expansion kind of. Your designs remind me of mine, they do and I just wanted them to see what you can do. Because I'd like you to work on more things for this company, at a higher level than you already do and that requires some approval on things from those douchebags. While it's my company, it's easier to get things done without pushback ya know?” Mickey explains.

“Higher level?” Ian asks.

“Yeah. Now that Mandy has finally agreed to be my project manager on the ground floor, that helps a lot and there are some really cool things coming up, things I think you'd be perfect for but to do that, I'd need you up here with me more. Your current projects are going really well, the clients love you. And the project I was talking about, is something I'll be working on and I thought you might like to co-collaborate with me?”

“Like design with you?” And mickey nods. “Really? That would be amazing.”

  
“It's not something that would happen anytime soon. Just…yeah.”

Ian smiles and stops himself from getting closer to Mickey because he needs not to. Soon enough Ian and Mickey are talking about work, and by the time Ian looks up the work day is long over.

“Wow.” He says getting up and looking around. “I didn't realize how late it was.” He says and Mickey smiles.

“Yeah, me either. Guess I kept you long enough.” Mickey says and Ian smiles back at him but sits down on the couch.

“Mickey. Can you come here for a minute?” Ian asks trying to get the mans attention.

“Hmm? Yeah.” He says going to sit down next to Ian.

“What's up?” He asks.

“There's something I want, no…need to say. And I need you to hear me.” Ian says nervously. And Mickey turns his attention to Ian complely.

“Okay….” Mickey says looking at Ian. And Ian bites his lip nervously and leans as close as he possibly can.

“What is it….what do you need to Sa….” And Mickey is cut off when Ian places his hand over his mouth and looks at him intensely. Mickey's eyes widen looking at the man but he closes his mouth as Ian moves his hand away and brushes his hand through Mickey's hair. He bites his lips again, not speaking.

Mickey doesn't speak either, he just looks at Ian. Searches his face for some indication of what the red-head might be thinking. And the the office door swigs open and they both jump back.

“Hey assholes. You comin? Family dinner. Ian you too.” Rita says, her perfeasionalism all gone and Ian can see how much of a Milkovich she really is. And he laughs a little.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysticallygallavich @tumblr


	8. Everybody can see it, can you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build, and nobody can stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but to write more of this. Hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter 8: everyone can see it. Can you?  
\---------------------  
Ian observed the Milkoviches and it was truly a beautiful thing to see, as they all sat down at dinner. Mandy and Rita brought the food out laughing about something. The boys all sat down, and were laughing and goofing off, and Mickey would smile, this bright smile that Ian imagined could only come from being around his family. Yegeny was with Svetlana for the night so it was just the adults.

"You can stop acting like you ain’t staring at that ass mick...We all know you're tapping that shit."Iggy whispers to mickey and Mickey shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm not though." He says honestly to his brother.

"For real? Why the fuck not?" Iggy whispers again, and they look over at Ian, who is talking to mandy about something.

"He's my employee." Mickey lies. because what was he suppposed to say? i tried to kiss the fucker and it freaked him out, or before Rita interruped us, he maybe looked like he wanted to kiss me? No he wasn't going to say that shit.

"oh fuck off with that shit Bro. you want it, he wants it. Just fucking do it already man." Colin leans in to whisper.

"Would you shut up before he hears you." Mickey says. and shakes his heads at his brothers. He turns his head back to Ian who is now talking to Tony about something and laughing. but he just watches how Ian interacts with his family. he doesn't freak out like most people would being stuck in the room full of Southside thugs, because strip away all that buisness shit and at home like this, that's exactly what they all were. Southside, born and fucking raised. That was the thing about Ian that Mickey liked, Ian was southside too, so he got it and he knew exactly what to say and how to act.

"You did fucking not?! You did not steal a fucking helecopter..." jaimie's voice rings out and he's laughing.

"Tried too, and failed by the way." Ian says shaking his head. "I was manic." and then he stills realizing what he's said around Mickey's brothers and Tony turns his head to him.

"manic, whats that, like a new word for badass?" he asks and shakes his head and mickey see's Ian ease up a little.

"No douchebag its like a real thing. he's managing. have some respect." Mickey says and Tony shrugs and looks back at ian.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to offend." he says and Ian smiles at him.

"You didn't. you reacted how i wish most people would. I'm bi-polar, not fucking dead." He says and the boys laugh.

"I like this one Mick. Can we keep him?" Iggy says laughing and mickey shakes his head.

"Don't let these fuckheads pull you in, they're fucking trouble." Mickey says glaring at his brothers.

"Whatever he loves us." Colin says and they all continue to joke and laugh until the food is gone and they are all sitting on the couch, laughing and watching a movie. Ian and Mickey are placed next to eachother on the couch, quite strategically by some Milkoviches. Mickey isn't stupid, he knows his family quite well. So there he is on the couch, and he can't help but look at Ian, more like stare at him like a creep. because he wants to reach out, he wants to touch him, but he stays still. until he feels something touch his finger. he looks over to see what it was and nothing is there, but it goes again. so he goes back to looking at Ian, until he see's Ian reach out his pinky and touch mickey's and move it back. Like he wants to let him know, he's there and he fucking wants to, but he doesn't want to make any sudden movements.

Mickey smiles and looks around at his family who are intently watching whatever the fuck is on the tv, and he moves his hand to place it beside Ian's leg, he didn't do anything but touch it lightly. A sign, he hoped to say it was okay. whatever he was doing. He just really wished his family would go the fuck away right now. Because he needed to be alone with Ian, to talk about this. One second they were almost kissing, and then they were fighting, and then again, and sometimes he wanted Ian to be his, and sometimes he really wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"I think we should head out now yeah?" Colin says looking at the boys on the couch who have seemingly lost interest in anything but eachother, because now they are staring at eachother, he can see the light touching of hands. It's like this is fucking highschool. He nods to them and his wife seems to understand.

  
"yeah come on boys, let's get out of here."

"The movie isnt...Ow." Iggy says and his gaze is forced to the men on the couch. "oohh...Right, Right. Bedtime then." He says.

"it's like eight. what are you talking ab....out..."Mandy starts and then she nods. "yeah, get out fuckers." she says. and they all start to pile out the door and Ian sighs and then starts to get up.

"Guess it's time to...." he says and Mickey shakes his head.

"You think he's going to let you leave now? That's cute." Iggy says from the door. "Have fun boys." He calls as they rush out, and Ian notices Mandy grabs her purse.

"Don't get cum on anything...I have to sit on alright." She says and rushes out the door slaming it behind them.

"What the fuck..." Ian says shaking his head.  
“That was their not so subtle way of saying they think we're fucking.” Mickey says and Ian laughs and shakes his head.  
“So In their heads were already naked by now?” Ian asks quirking his eyebrow.  
“Yup.”  
“That's a shame.” Ian says sitting back down and facing Mickey.

“What is?” Mickey asks biting his lip and rolling it between his teeth.

“My sex life is more active in their brains than it is in real life.” He says and chuckles. And looks back at Mickey who is looking at him, but seems to be thinking something over. And Ian wants to know what but he remembers the last time Mickey had tried to do anything and he leans forward instead. “I should go home. Walk out the door and see you tomorrow before I do something.”

“Like what?” Mickey asks.

  
“Like do whatever they think we're doing in here.” Ian says honestly. And he doesn't even have time to think before he is pulled to Mickey.

  
“Then why are you still here?” Mickey asks so close to his face. And Ian decides in that moment that he isn't going anywhere. So he just leans in to Mickey touching his lips to Mickey's and he moans softly against those lips before taking them in further and before he knows it he and Mickey are wrapping their arms around eachother, kissing feverishly. Like they couldn't stop if they wanted to.

“Fuck.” He breathes out catching his breath and pulling away. And Mickey stares at him, his gaze hooded over with passion and need. Ian tried to steady his breathing, tries to will himself to get up and walk out the door but he doesn't move, he just moves his hand and places it on Mickey's. Trailing his hand over Mickey's. and Mickey laces their fingers together and then moves back in. letting himself be completly overtaken, in Ian's eyes, his touch, his everything. By the time he breaks away, Ian is playing with the hem of his shirt.

"You...Should....Go...Home..." He breathes out, in between small pecks.

"You want me to go home?" Ian asks, and Mickey can tell in his voice, that he's a little hurt at the thought. So Mickey pulls him in for another deep kiss.

"No. I want to take you in that room, and do things with you, Things that I've only imagined doing with you. but tonight, right now...not a good idea." Mickey lets out, hoping he understand what he's trying to say. That a quick fuck, and awkward work conversations the next day, is not what he wants. He wants fucking everything. and he doesn't know how to say it.

  
"You don't have any faith in my willpower?" Ian ask moving his face to Mickey's neck, he trails kisses down and back up before biting down slightly at the nape of his neck, sucking gently.

"Fuuuck. Ian...." He pants. and Ian chuckles a little. He runs his finger over what will surely be a mark tomorrow, and then he leans back down, just to be sure and does it again. but this time, with more determination and then he smiles and goes to peck Mickey's lips. "Did you just mark me....On purpose?"

"Mmmm. now everytime you see that tomorrow, you'll think of me, and how fucking hot it will be when I bend you over that desk one day. because I will. If you think, I'll only have you once....I don't think so." Ian says and Mickey wonders where that sexy confidence just came from. But it's fucking hot.

"How do you know? Maybe it blows up in our faces Ian." mickey says and Ian gets up and he thinks he pissed him off but Ian just leans over him, his knees comeing down on both sides of Mickey and then he grabs mickey pulling him up with him, pushing him back a little. and kisses him again, wrapping those arms around him to hold him still.

"So what if it does Mick? You want to walk away? because I don't. Even if you break me into a million pieces, who fucking cares." Ian says because one kiss and he was fucking gone. He knew he would be but fuck.

"even though I'm your boss?" Mickey asks, and his answer is given in Ian trailing his tongue up Mickey's neck again. "Even though, nobody at work knows I'm...Gay...and im not gonna just walk in there tomorrow and tell them about this?" Mickey says and Ian stop and stills for a minute. and then his lips find Mickey's again. and then he backs up and Mickey collapses against the couch. Fuck.

"See you tomorrow Mickey." Ian says with so much ease, and Mickey almost doesn't find his voice. Because he sure the fuck can't move.

"Tomorrow." he says.

\--------------------

 

The next morning Mickey made his way to work, too fucking early as usual. He slowly takes his look around the main floor when he notices Ian. Ian sitting or rather, he could tell he had been sitting in the chair, with papers balled up around him. Mickey makes his way over and uncrumbles one, is that...No. It's Mickey. He fuckin' drew that shit? he tried to quietly tap Ian and shook his head. Fuck it was already 5am.

"Ian!" He says and the red head startles awake and looks at mickey shocked. "The fuck are you sleepin here for?" he asks and ian looks around.

"Fuck. fell asleep. I'll. go." he says and Mickey shakes his head.  
"You won't make it there and back on time. come on." he says and takes Ian to his elevator, and he looks towards the man. "Shut your  fuckin eyes." he says because he's never done this before. Ian does as he's told though.

When Ian opens his eyes, he expects to be in Mickey's office, but what the hell was this. he walks out of the elevator. "Is this an apartment?" he asks and Mickey shrugs.

"The perks of being the architect of your  own building, you can hide shit. You never saw this okay? nobody knows its here. not even Mandy. Okay. Rita knows, because she has to know where to find me. She's never seen it, just figures I hide out in a closet somewhere or something." and Ian looks around. How could nobody know this exsisted, it was beautiful. "The point is, there, through the fucking doors is a closet, and a shower. Use them." Mickey says sternly and Ian follows the path.

"Holy fucking shit." Ian says walking into the room and the bathroom. He could die here, he was pretty sure, he could live here forever and die here.

Mickey looks up from his couch when ian comes out all freshly changed and showered and he smiles. "That's better. Ready to get to work." he asks and ian shrugs.

"Can i just move in here? It's fucking amazing. how can you build something and not live in it." he says.

"Because it's in an office building Ian. there was a time when all i did was work, and breathe work and eat work, and it seemed like a good idea. Now it's really just here for convieniencce, if i need to hide, or if i got too drunk, or worked too late. I'll build me a house one day, but until then. I like what i have." he says. Ian just nods and makes his way to the elevator. he closes his eyes, just to make sure Mickey knows he would never try to find out a way back up there.

“Might want to clean up your work area before people get here.” Mickey says as Ian's exciting the elevator. And he looks up where he can see Mickey enter his office and he knows mickey saw them. Fuck.

  
“You're here early.” Calina says as she passes him somewhere around 6:30.

“Just getting an early start. A lot to get done.” He says not lookin at her. God he wished Mickey would fire that witch. She doesn't say anything just makes her way to her office. The drawings of Mickey long since destroyed and now he's trying to focus on his actual work. Which is what he had been trying to do the night before. Before his mind had decided drawing buildings was for the birds or some shit and his hands just drew mediocre images of the man in his mind. The kissing, so much kissing. Fuck. There his mind goes again. He drops the pencil before he starts to draw his boss again and takes a breath.

The employees start to filter in soon and Mandy greets him with a smirk. “Hey there lover boy. How was your date?” She asks and he looks at her.

“What date? I hung out with your family all night.” He answers.

“Uh huh. And when we left you and my brother were practically undressing eachother with your eyes.” She whispers.

“We were not. Nothing happened.” He says and she rolls her eyes.

  
“Then you two are idiots.” She says and lashes a smile that says she's half kidding.  
\-----------------  
Ian was listening to the clients tell him about something. A certain way a roof curved or some shit. When he felt a hand on his knee. His head snapped up but he didn't look to his side. He knew who was there. Who was always there? Latley, or ever since the kiss happened it seemed that the had both gotten so busy that they hadn't even talked about the kiss. And there were times Ian found himself wondering about it, if Mickey still wanted…whatever you call it after just one slightly heavy make-out session.

And at those times, mostly Mickey would do something to remind him. Like now, with his hand just gently placed, it reminded him, that there was something to look forward to. No matter how long it took. He had to have Mickey. He hoped that Mickey wanted more than just a fuck, or whatever because he wanted so much more than that with the man. He tried to concentrate once again, on the meeting at hand. and he was able to focus enough to take down some notes, he hoped that Mickey would beable to fill him in on what his brain had missed, although he would hate to ask that. It looked bad to have to ask what was being said.

"Well i think that was all of our notes. Mr.Gallgher, you are doing a fantastic job, I think my wife litterally squealed when she saw your designs, and this woman is hard to please." The man jokes and his wife laughs. "Mickey, as always, you find me the best talent you have, except you of course. Good to see you." The man holds a bright smile and Mickey talks as he escorts them out.

"you can get up now, ya know? Meetings are all over for the day." Mickey says when the door closes.  
"Huh? Oh right. Better get back to work then." He says and he stops when mickey places a hand on his arm.

"You might need this. You seemed distracted, so here's some notes." he says and he smiles and Ian lets out a breath.

"Oh thank fuck. I don't know what's wrong with me." Ian says a little ashamed.

"I think i might. You want some help with the work tonight? I can drop in?" and Ian's eyes snap directly to Mickey's to see the light smile.  
"Yeah...of course. if you aren't too busy." Ian says. He know's its for work, but he would really like to devour those lips.

"Had to come up with some excuse to get you alone." Mickey says quietly. "Haven't...touched you...fucking hell. I better get back to work." Mickey says and he looks at Ian one more time before smiling brightly. "See you tonight. Promise we'll get work done."

"That's a shame." Ian says absentmindedly.

"Among other things....but not that. Okay?" He says, like he's trying to convince himself.

"You playin hard to get with me Mick?" Ian asks.

"just trying to be smart Gallagher. You know I want to right? I mean...I don't want you to think I don't..."

"I know. Me too. Is it because im your employee or friend? Do you want it to mean something? Because I fucking do..." Ian says shyly, because sometimes when he speaks to Mickey, his confidence goes right out the fucking window.

"It does mean something. I just think....Fuck this is stupid. I think we should talk about what it does mean...before we...fucking hurt eachother or some shit. Lay it all out or whatever. and that says something, because if anybody hates talking about shit...it''s fucking me."

"Id like to be fucking you." Ian's eyes widen when he says it, and looks away. "Sorry, I didn't...God."

"See you later Ian." Mickey finally says not responding and leaving the conference room.

\-------------------

Mickey: I might be really late? Svet is not gonna be here until ten to get the kid.

Ian: You can bring him if you want.

Mickey: You sure man? he's a fkin handful

Ian: More than you? I doubt that.

Mickey: But I'm a good handful. Ok fine. I'm bringing the kid, I'll just hop him up on sugar and let him destroy your apartment then.

Ian: Fine by me. I have 5 siblings Mick. 3 of which are younger. I can handle it.

Mickey: K  
\-------------------------------------

"How the fuck did you do that?" Mickey asks looking at his sleeping son. It's barely eight, and Yevgeny didn't even fight it when Ian suggested a small nap.

"Magic man. Wore the kid, the fuck out." He shrugs, and Mickey shakes his head.

"That's a miracle. Shall we get some work done before lana gets here. I texted her your address."

"Sure."

and so they get to work, and make changes and shift things for the next two hours, it's all work. Well work and longing looks but whatever. Svetlana arrives at almost ten.

"Hello orange boy? Having playdate with angry boy?" she asks. and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"A work date" Mickey answers before Ian gets too nervous. Svetlana does that to people, makes you say things you didn't mean to say.

"How Long he been out?" Svetlana asks, because he knows if you can not hear her son, he's either asleep or causing trouble.

"Couple of hours. Ian somehow got him to go to sleep." Mickey shrugs. and She eyes the red-head curiously.

"This draw buildings thing not work out, you come babysit for me." she says and Mickey smiles at that. That was Svet saying, I approve of your choice but I would never say such things to you. She makes her way to her son and picks him up and starts to carry him to the door. "Have fun on play date."

\-----------------

"that looks amazing. Okay so I have to ask...That drawing I saw, you were drawing me....Fucking why?" Mickey asks.

"didn't mean to. was trying to work, guess my mind was all one track after the kiss." Ian says and Mickey smirks for a minute and leans closer to Ian.

"So if I kiss you. you won't beable to concentrate?" Mickey asks.

"Like I can now?” Ian asks quirking his eyebrow. But edges closer to Mickey. And looks into those eyes while licking his lips. Mickey doesn't even give him a chance he just grabs him roughly, taking those lips in again, and again.

“Fucking damn.” Mickey breathes out when he breaks away.

“Mmm” Ian hums against Mickey. And he runs his tongue against the other mans lips before diving back in for another kiss. Mickey moves on instinct until he's straddling Ian and he continues to kiss him before he pulls away, placing his forehead on Ian's.

Ian wraps his arms around the older man, not moving but just holding him to him. “We have work to finish.” Ian says. “I have a deadline.”

“Extension granted,now shut the fuck up will ya? I'm trying to make-out with a hot red-head.”

 

 


	9. Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey talk a little, and Make-out a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I have so many other things to write on, but these ideas for this one keep coming, and I can't stop. I will work on my other stuff this week. I PROMISE. until then, Enjoy the ramblings of a woman who has been slightly sick all week. lol.

Chapter 9: here with you  
“I should be going, We have work in the morning, and while I can be as late as I want, I believe it would look funny, if you were late with me." Mickey says kissing Ian lightly again, work long since forgotten since they had been basically laying on the couch and enjoying the feel of eachothers lips for a while now.

"Well, I don't have to work tomorrow, remember? But you are free to go if you need to." Ian says and then he has this playful smile that Mickey swears is daring him to stay. Stay like this forever. But why didn't Ian work, he thought about it for a second. "Therapy." Ian answers for him.

"Then I deffently Do need to go, you need rest." Mickey says but he doesn't move. "Ian..." He starts because as many times as he's said that they need to talk, they never seem to. "This thing, here, What..." And he sighs. Ian's playful gleam turns serious for a moment.

"Mickey...I want you..."

"Ian..." Mickey warns.

"No, not like that....Okay...Yes like that, in every way possible like that, but all hormones aside, even as sexy as you are and as much I want you, so fucking much, I want you. We haven't even had sex, and that's not what this is for me. "

\------------------------------

"You sayin you don't wanna fuck me, Firecrotch?" Mickey asks playfully. and He is rewarded by Ian flipping him over so that he's laying under Ian now and He gets this gleam in his eyes. and he runs his tongue down Mickey's neck and bites a little tral to the edge of his shirt.

"Not what I said...If that's all I wanted, we would have already..." and he bites his lip looking Mickey over again. and then lets his hands trail under Mickey's shirt, touching the bare skin and causing Mickey to let a little groan escape.

"Then this...me and you..." Mickey starts, god he hates talking, so he lets his own hands travel up Ian's body for a minute, seemingly getting lost in everything Ian Gallagher. "God, fucking sexy." Mickey says getting distracted. "You want...a...relationship?" Mickey asks almost choking on the words.

"Mmmm. you don't?" Ian asks, while he wraps his arms around Mickey and lifts him, moving back to lay against the other side of the couch, but not before capturing those perfect lips.

"Didn't say that.. I do. It's just not that simple...ya know? Can't be in the open...at work, or whatever." Mickey feels the need to clarify and he feels like a dick for it. ian doesn't seem fazed though.

"I'm fine with that for now. Like i really need that bitch on my ass. thinking im getting work bc of who i'm not yet sleeping with." Ian says but then he looks into Mickey's eyes. "But just so we're clear. I'm nobody's secret. I will not be treated like some dirty thing you're ashamed of. I've been there. I can't do that." Ian tries to look away for a second, because the memory of being that guy, still pisses him off but Mickey moves more on top of him and touches his face.

"Not like that. If you ever feel like that...let me know. I'm not exactly, a put all my buisness out there kind of guy okay? I never want you to feel like...that." Mickey says softly and Ian looks back at him, his mood seemingly lifted.

"So...Are you leaving...or..." Ian smiles and runs his tongue over his teeth. and Mickey shakes his head.

"Should I? I mean you have therapy tomorrow. Isn't that like draning?" He asks.

"It is. But I'm used to it. You have work in the morning."

"I do, but I can work from home. or wherever." Mickey answers and Ian doesn't even speak for a minute, he just pulls Mickey's shirt off, and bites his lip. This was going to be fun.

— —

  
"Yeah?" Mickey answers the phone groggily, looking around. He is laying on Ian's couch, with the redhead wrapped around him, passed out.  
"You have a meeting in an hour. Are you coming in? or do i need to push it back?" Rita asks him in a calm voice.

"Meeting with who?" He asks softly, trying to not disturb the body next to him.

"Denison." She says and he tries to rack his brain for what they needed.

"Is it a remodel?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Mandy did the original design?" He asks thinking he remembers.

"She sure did. They adore her. Were excited to find out she was your sister, gushed about it when they called to confirm last week. Wanted to know if she was avalable for the remodel."

"Hmm, yeah. Let me call you back alright." He says shifting a little.

"Alright. Tell Ian I said goodmorning." She sneaks in.

"Okay." he says and then he stops himself. "Wait...What?" he asks.

"Don't play coy with me brother-in-Law. I have worked for you far too long, not to know what you're up to. Now call your sister, I know you're gonna have her take the meeting, and get back to your morning cuddling." She says and hangs up before he can answer and he groans, Shaking his head, and he feels Ian's arms wrap tighter around him. He could get used to this, that would be if they were in a bed, why the hell had they fallen asleep on the couch, in their underwear...The fuck.

"Yeah?" He hears Mandy's voice come over the phone.

"Dennison account, you interested in doing a remodel?" he asks.

"Sure. Details?" She asks, he hears her typing on her computer.

"Don't know yet. Meeting is in an hour. Wanna take it? since it'll be yours anyway?" He asks.

"And you wont be there?" she asks.

"Nope." He says

"Where's Ian?" she asks seemingly suddenly curious.

"You just notice he isn't there? He has the day off for an appointment mands."

"Right. and you wouldn't be taking him, or worried about this appointment?" She asks, knowing her brother way to fucking well.

"I have shit to do today. You want to take it, or do i need to come in."

"I got it, geez, cranky ass. you obviously need to get laid. Maybe I should call loverboy and tell him to pay you a visit when he gets back." She jokes.

"Oh fuck off. I think he has a little more to worry about today, then my sex life. Thanks." He says and hangs up on her when she laughs.

"Who is worrying about your sex life?" Ian says sleepily.

"My sister, expect a text. She's a fuckin bitch sometimes." Mickey answers and Ian chuckles and shifts.

"gotta get up and take meds," Ian says and Mickey moves to let him and Ian bounds towards the bathroom coming out a minute later, with meds in hand and goes to the kitchen to make toast and start coffee. "Want something to eat?"

"Nah I'm good. I should get out of here. What time is your appointment?" He asks standing up.

"Mmm...couple of hours." Ian says walking back over to Mickey and wrapping his arms around him. "Since you're gonna take off anyway..." Ian says and kisses Mickey.

"I still have morning breath. Gimme a minute." Mickey says and Ian chuckles.

"Under sink, New toothbrushes, theres a few in there I think." He says and Mickey chuckles.

"Get a lot of houseguests firecrotch?" He asks as he walks away.

"Nope." He calls back. Ian thinks back to the night before while he waits. The kissing, it was kind of fucking perfect even though the didn't have sex, it was so much more than that. and Ian was pretty sure he was falling way to fast and way too hard for the man in the other room. Perfect topic for therpy he supposed.

Mickey walked out and smiled at Ian, making his way to the red-head who was lost in his own world. He wraps his arms around his waist and kisses a now red spot on his chest and smiles. Admiring his handy work. While he most of his marks in spots that Ian could cover up with his work clothes, he still liked to admire them, knowing he had been there. God how he just wanted to stay here all day. the thought made him shake his head. and Ian was now looking at him.

"What?" Ian asks curiously and Mickey tries to look up at him innocent. "You were thinking something, I could see it. What is it?" Ian asks. How did he know that? How could he read him like that.

"Just thinking I didn't want to leave is all. but I might as well do something today." He says forcing a smile for Ian. He shouldn't be this sad to spend the day away from the man. he saw him everyday, but then again he couldn't touch him like this everyday.

"Mmm, What about this weekend?" Ian asks. and Mickey quirks an eyebrow.

"Got the kid, you doing something tonight?" Mickey asks and he looks away a little as he does. How pathetic is it that he wants to come back tonight.

"Besides collapsing in that bed, probably not." Ian says but theres something in his tone, something nervous.

"Its okay Ian. I don't have to come over." Mickey says trying to reassure him.

"I want you to...It's just...I'm getting a meds adjusment today, to help with the not sleeping, and I'm pretty sure I wont be any fun. It fucks with me." He says sadly. "But i do want you here. Last night...was...fucking amazing Mick." He places his hand on Mickey's face and leans in again.

"I don't care about any of that. What do you need? like you need me to stay away while you adjust? or what? Don't tell me what you think I want...for real Ian." Mickey says and Ian is reminded why he feels so deeply, because Mickey didn't treat him like everyone else did.

"What I want...is for you to be here, but that's a lot to ask. we just started this. and my...disorder, it a lot to take on any day."

"Said I was in this didn't I? What did we talk about last night. My shit, Your shit, I'm in, that does not go away because you're gonna have a bad day Ian. You agreed to deal with my shit, and I'm agreeing to deal with yours, but you have to tell me what you need, or I wont know." Mickey says and Ian just shakes his head.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ian says.

\------

Ian walked into his appointment, a little nervous and out of sorts. He was terrified that telling his doctor about Mickey would end in him doubting it, doubting everything. So he took a deep breath and prepaired to defend himself, defend what he hoped was becoming a relationship.

Halfway through his session he let out a breath, he felt like he had just unloaded everything he was feeling to the poor woman in front of him and he looked at her, expecting something, anything but she just smiled.

"Do you feel better Ian? getting that out?" She asks and he shrugs. "You seem afraid, are you afraid of something? what I might think?"

"A little. I mean. I know he's my boss....and it's new and fresh and I'm falling so fucking hard right now..."

"Yes, maybe so. but how do you feel? I mean, yes it feels great being together, but how do you feel when he's gone? Do you still feel happy?" she asks.

"I mean...Yeah. Im distracted sometimes, thinking of him, drew his picture the other day, before I realized it, always thinking of him, but I’m still getting my work done, and sticking to my routine, except the sleep which we talked about on the phone." He says and she nods.

"Yes, and we'll get to that in a moment. You drew him? How long has it been since you drew anything but buildings or designs Ian?" She asks, already fully knowing the answer.

"Not since I started the meds." He says.

"yes, because you were always afraid, i believe. That it would stir the mania if you let your mind wonder like that? Well how did it feel to let it go, to draw like that?" she asks.

"I didnt even think about it. It just happened. It wasn't so bad I guess. They weren't as good as they used to be, the drawings, but they were fine. " He answers.

"Do me a favor. Try again. With the intention of drawing. it doesn't have to be of Mickey, but of anything besides work. It doesn't have to be today. but try before our next meeting. It's good for you to let your mind work, I've told you that before. To not be afraid so much. You are medicated, You are doing well. You're starting to tell people, a little more. which is good. Not all of the pieces of you before the meds are bad things Ian." She says and he nods.

"So this thing with Mickey, you dont think?" He starts to ask, not wanting to say it or even think it.

"Is that what has you worried? You're afraid that this new romance is the mania?" She asks and he just nods.

"I don't want it to be. I like him, so fucking much, but I havent...Let myself feel like this, in so fucking long, so long. all my relationships were just, fine, normal, boring. But Mickey, he does something to me. Makes me want to be better, do better, makes me want, so many things. and That scares me. What if there are parts of me he can't handle?" he asks sadly.

"Don't you think that's something you should ask him Ian? Just like I, nor your family can tell you how you feel, or how you're supposed to feel about this or anything else. I think the same consideration should be given to the people around you, even Mickey. Maybe you should let him decide if he can handle all of the pieces of you. Maybe let him in, one step at a time. Think of something you can tell him, one thing at a time maybe?" she asks and he nods.

"This is the part where we talk about the meds right?" He asks after a few more minutes of talking.

"It is." She says and they talk about the sleep habbits and everyhthing else and she seems to think for a minute.

"Alright. So i believe the sleeping has been the excitement of the new job. We can either adjust your meds today, just a little, which will help you sleep. or you can wait it out another week, and I can have you come back in." she says, giving him an option always seemed to work well.

"Side effects?" he asks, like he always does.

"The first couple of days, you'll be a little drousy. I would recommend starting the new dose on the weekend. You'll be drained enough from the session that to put that on yourself today. and that way you wont have to take time off." She says and he nods.

"Alright, that's okay then."

\---------------------

"What are you doing looking all weird and nervous?" Svetlana asks Mickey as they sit and chat about the week plans and who Yev will be with when, depending on their work schedules.

"Just thinking about things." he says.

"What is it?"

"Fuck off." he says to her but with less bite than usual.

"Listen here angry boy. You and me, we never lovers, but we are friends, and parents, you are good man, I care, so tell me before I chop dick off and feed it to wolves."

"Ugh fine. whatever. I am thinking of Ian okay? What if he can't handle all this shit. Me, Yev, my past. Whatever. what if he wants me to...like..."

"What? Be boyfriend? You will." she says eyeing him and he sighs.

"I've never done that before Svet. I like him, but what the fuck am i supposed to do? like hold his hand and shit?" He asks

"yes, You show up and be nice to him, in and out of bedroom, you hold his hand, not everyday maybe, but when he needs you to. You stand on top roof of that building and tell the world about him, when it's time, you show him, you are not ashamed. But all that is for later, for now, you just be you, you let him fall in love with you, because you may be asshole, but you are good man." She says and she lets out a rare smile. "good father too." she adds.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Need to get laid too. better get to boyfriends then." She says and he eyes her.

"Can't, he had ther...an appointment today." He shakes his head.

"Therapy? hmm. Maybe you should consider..." she says and he rolls his eyes.

"Svet...we've talked about this."

"Just suggestion. Maybe someday you'll listen. Maybe orange boy will convince you."

Ian: Hey

Mickey looks down at his phone as it buzzes and he smiles. and Svetlana eyes him and grabs the phone and dials the number. "Hey, give that back woman."

"Hello...He's glaring at me Yes...Yes. He will be over in minute. Bye sexy orange-boy." Svetlana says and hangs up. "Well don't keep him waiting. go away now." she says tossing his phone back at him and he shakes his head but ultimatley decided to go anyway.

\---------------------

"Hey." Ian says lightly when he opens the door steping aside to let Mickey in, trying to hide his smile at seeing the older man at his door again.

"Hey...Sorry about Svet, she's a nosy fuck, but she means well." He states.

"that's alright. she's nice." Mickey's eyes drift to the table with the perscription bags lined up.

"New meds?" he asks.

"Yeah, i'll start them this weekend. She said, they'll make me a little drowsy. but in all I'm doing well." He states and Mickey nods at him. He shifts nervously, not really knowing why, mere hours ago he was here wrapped up in Ian, he doesn't know why he's suddenly nervous that something has changed.

"You talk to her about me? You know what, forget I asked, that was stupid." He says.

"It's okay, you can ask. Yes I talked about you." Ian chuckles a little. "thoughts of you seem to take up a lot of my brain these days i guess." he says suddenly shy about it.

"yeah? good thoughts?" Mickey asks.

"mhm. Come here." Ian says. and Ian steps closer to Mickey and wraps his arms around him. and he sighs in relief when Mickey returns the gesture, holding him close. "I'm exhausted, it okay if we just lay down for a while?"

"Of course." Mickey says and he follows Ian into the bedroom and he looks around at it. Never having saw it really. It's kind of simple, The pictures adorning the living room walls of family not present in here, a few drawings of buildings on the wall, and one or two other kinds of drawings in the corner of the room. "You draw those?" he asks curiously pointing to them.

"Yes, when i was...Manic. I drew a lot of different things. Now just buildings, well until the other day. Dr.Reed thinks I should try that again, says it's good that I drew you. that i let my mind go there." He shrugs.

"they were good, ya know? What I saw anyway." Mickey says and Ian smiles.

"They were okay I guess."

"If I draw something for you...Will it make you feel better? make you want to try again?" Mickey asks, hoping that Ian knows what that means. because mickey hasn't drawn in a long time, not to show anybody. He doesn't even design like he used to.

"You would do that for me?" Ian asks.

"If it'll help. I will. here, gimme that paper. Tell me what to draw?" Mickey asks settling on Ian's bed, as ian lays down on his side.

"Whatever's on your mind." Ian says quietly.

"Alright, you asked for it." Mickey says and studies Ian for a minute before closing his eyes, and letting the pencil draw what his mind sees. it was always easier this way, not looking at what he was doing, just doing it. and he lets himself go, into a world he doesn't entirely feel comfortable in sometimes. He's a buisnessman now, not much of an artist anymmore, or even an architect much. He draws for himself now, he has the ability to do that. Because he has plenty of talented people to do the work, and he designs for himself, plans for his future.

When he's done he hands the drawing over without even looking at it. This was for Ian. and he hears Ians gasp.

"Thats...me...Fuck Mick. That's amazing. how did you do that, with your eyes closed like that?" Ian asks clealy amazed.

"Always have. I take it in, if i do it with my eyes open, I'm never happy with it, it's never enough or needs something changed. if I dont look, my mind just does what it knows it needs to. my method of madness I guess."

"Fucking wow." Ian says and he drops the paper to his side and grabs mickey to him, he kisses him softly and slowly, and Mickey loses himself yet again in the red-head. "I told her i was afraid." Ian says after a moment of silence, long after breaking the kiss.

"Afraid?" Mickey murmers.

"Of letting you see the dark parts of me." Ian states and Mickey nods.

"Funny i think I said something like that to Svet. Maybe...Maybe we just...don't yet? just a little at a time then? or we could dive right in and see what happens?" Mickey says.

"I like...I like the a little at a time thing. but before...we do that. you should know it gets dark, things I did, when I was sick....well you know unmedicated, I was on a lot of drugs and did a lot, a lot of bad things." Ian says.

"and I don't have a medical diagnosis to excuse what I did. I hurt people, when I was younger, I had to, to survive Terry, but I am not my past, and you arent either." Mickey says and kisses him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always....
> 
> 1\. MysticallyGallavich (Tumblr) - That's where I take prompts and ramble on pretty much anytime I want to. lol. 
> 
> 2\. Kudos and Comments are cherished, more than you guys can possibly know. there are some of you that comment on literally everything I write (LuckyShaz, SuzyQ71, maryellen590, cdt1234 and gemmavich) you beautiful human beings, inspire me to write, always letting me know what you think. As always, much love. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading. :)


	10. The places we find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey enjoy some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd work on something else. And I am. In about two minutes. Had to finish this first tho. Couldn't help myself. Hope you like it. ;)

Chapter 10: The Places we Find

There are things in Ian's life that defined him, not all of them were things he was proud of, but there were some things that overcoming meant a great deal to him. Such as his parents. Being the spawn of Monica Gallagher was a curse in itself, to be in turn cursed with her fucked up genes and Bipolar, even more so. Frank, while not his biological father, defined him as well, he showed each of of his children who not to be, what not to do. Growing up the poor gay kid on the southside, with the fucked up parents, was just a part of him, he overcame that, just as he was slowly overcoming his disorder or disease or whatever you wanted to call it. He thought about it sometimes, even when he was working and his extremely sexy boss/boyfriend walked behind him and let his hand lightly graze his back, sending shivers up and down his spine, even then, he was still defined by what he was or where he came from, nothing could be more apparent, especially when his nice cushy life was threatened by none other than dad/uncle Frank himself.

Ian looked up after smiling lightly back at Mickey, only to feel the rug being pulled out from under him. The last thing an up and coming Architecht needs his entire workplace to see is his so called father, saunter in drunk as fuck. "You!" Frank yelled pointing to Ian and Ian groaned out loud.

"Go away frank." He says, not wanting to look up, to have to explain to anybody who the man was that was slurring at him, and smelled like a distillery. Who even let him in here? and with one look around he saw it. Calina in the corner smirking. She did this? How the...Whatever.

"You owe me you little shit. Pay up." Frank slurs.

"Frank, I owe you nothing, you are nothing." Ian says, because fuck this shit. He needs to get out of here, but he can't. What would he do? Leave frank down here, to make everything worse. Frank makes a few moore slurs before raising his arm and going to strike Ian, but is stopped. Ian looks up to find Colin Milkovich grabbing Franks arm and twistin it back. Mickey glares at Frank but steps to Ian he places something into Ian's hand and leans a little forward.

"Go to the elevator. I'll take care of this, Just go stand in the elevator and wait for my text." He whispers, and even though, Ian doesn't want to leave him here like this, he needs to, he knows.

\------

Mickey glares at Frank Gallagher, worthless piece of shit, always had been. He fires off a quick text.

Mickey: On the wall there is a keyslot, use the key I handed you and the elevator will take you to my secret place okay? Wait for me.

He doesn't wait for a reply he just steps up to frank while colin still has ahold of him.

"Well Frank fucking Gallagher, as I live and breathe. Was hoping you'd died already, ah well, that can be fixed, if you so much as ever come into this building again, or even look at that red-head like that again." He states.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Frank asks.

"Mickey Milkovich." He states and watches Franks eyes grow.

"That's right dickhead. I will end you. Do you understand me? Nobody, comes into my place of buisness and threatens my employees, nobody raises their hand to that boy, and you sure as hell don't get to walk out that door, if you ever walk back in here. Maybe i should remember how much you owe my family eh?" Mickey says pulling every ounch of southside out of him as he can muster.

Frank doesn't respond, he doesn't have to, Colin nods to Mickey to go ahead and find Ian, as he escorts the drunken asshole out of the building.

Ian sits on the bed with his head in his hands. Why does he let frank get to him? Why does he let any of it take him in? Embarrassment. What would Mickey think of him now? It was only one of the many things about himself he hated for Mickey to see. His weakness. He looks up as Mickey enters the room. He's afraid, he doesn't want Mickey to pity him. They were building something and he didn't want that affection to turn into pity or even worse disgust. Mickey just walks to him and sits down next to him and says nothing. He pulls Ian to him and runs his hands through his hair.

“Fuck that asshole, okay? Whatever you're thinking in that beautiful brain of yours, don't.” Mickey says and places a kiss to his head.

“Sorry about him.” Ian says weakly.

“You think he's bad? Try havin terry show up in all his glory. That was fuckin fun. Beat the fuck outra me for being a pussy, and tore the first place I built to shreds.” Mickey confides. “Didn't let that stop me, and you don't let that drunk bastard taint anything of yours okay?”

Ian just nods and takes Mickey in. Breathing in and out. Mickey presses his lips to Ian's gently and continues running his hands through his hair. Which was sexy as hell and oddly comforting.

“We should go back to work.” Ian says sadly.

“In a minute.” He leans in to kiss Ian again and when they pull away Ian hands Mickey the key.

“Thank you. For letting me come up here.”

“Keep it. Come up here after work.ill meet you. And you know, keep it after that too. This is my safe place, it can be yours too.” Mickey says and Ian thinks he might have melted at that. They get up after several minutes and separately go back to work

  
Ian comes to a stopping point long before Mickey does, he knows that so he heads over to the elevator and puts they key in again. He makes his way to the hidden apartment and smiles. Mickey trusted him with this. He not only let him in a place only he knows about but he told him to come here whenever he needed to. Not like he would he visiting it late at night or anything considering it was hidden inside work. He sees a small plate of food sitting on the table with a note.

Ian,

I will be here as soon as I can.

Mickey

It's simple but sweet in a Mickey way and Ian smiles. He takes a few bites of the food before heading to the bed and laying down to wait for Mickey. And before he knows it sleep takes over his body.

  
Mickey enters the room and finds Ian sleeping peacefully and he smiles. That's a sight he would never tire of. Beautiful Ian sleeping in his bed. A bed that only he had ever been in before and somehow Ian looked perfect there. Mickey makes his way to the bed and wraps his arms around the redhead nuzzling as close to him as he can. He feels Ian stir a little and he wants to will him back to sleep but he is entranced by the feeling of the sleepy mans lips on his own. Mickey pulls him closer kissing with fever. That fucking red-head would be the death of him. He feels himself growing harder by the moment and he needed to pull away. He was trying to take this slow but fuck.

“I want you so bad.” Ian whispered and Mickey was fucking gone. “We should stop, it would be pointless to….after tonight I won't beable to for a while. We should wait.” Ian chokes on the last part and Mickey can see it physically pains him to say that. They were already waiting, taking it at a painfully slow pace, as far as they both were concerned. So Mickey just kissed Ian instead of responding. The sound of Ian moaning into his mouth was enough to kill him right there. He was sure of it.

“So fucking sexy.” Mickey lets out. “Don't want to leave.”

“Wanted to have you for so long.” Ian says honestly and he sees Mickeys  eyes peak with curiosity.

  
“How long?” Mickey says straddling Ian. At this rate he would cream his pants like a teenager anyway, so fuck it.

“Since the first time I saw you.” Ian says running his hands under mickeys shirt.

“Tell me.” Mickey practically begs.

“You were at the alibi.” Ian says shocking Mickey. “Leaning over the bar talking to Kev about something. I didn't know who you were, but fuck you were so sexy. All badass and fucking hot. I knew you'd kill me if I even tried but god did I want to…” Ian rattles  off and Mickey removes his shirt.

“What did you want to do Ian?” He asks panting as Ian scratches down his body. He leans forward to bite at the side of Ian neck as he speaks.

“Wanted to bend you over that bar or lay you out of that pool table and have you, so fucking bad, so fucking hard.” Ian pants, moaning in between his words as Mickey works at his neck, grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it off.

“You saw me at the alibi? How did I not…oh god.” Mickey can't help but get distracted with Ian kissing him like that while running his hands up and down his legs, so close.

“And when you saw me at work? Disappointed?” Mickey asks, thinking of unbuttoning Ian's pants, wants to see more of him. He licks his lips.

“Disappointed? Fuck no. Wanted to fuck you so bad. Right there in the middle of the floor, anywhere. God, I couldn't even speak, when you talked to me, fuck.” Ian says and Mickey smiles as he undoes Ian's pants and strips him down.

“Always talking about fucking me…that what your into huh? Never thought about….me fucking you huh?” Mickey says aiming for a reaction. He notices Ian freeze for a minute.

“Uh. I mean, I never.. I haven't…” Ian stammers. Would he? For Mickey? Probably. Had he actually considered that maybe would want to fuck him instead of the other way around. No, because until pretty recently, he was pretty sure the only Mickey he would have was in his fantasies,

“Calm down fire crotch, im more than happy to take it. I'm just fucking with you.” Mickey says, chuckling a little.

“Are you sure? I mean you could if you wanted. I just haven't…” Ian says and looks at Mickey who is smirking as he takes his pants off. “You can do anything you want to me.” Ian blurts out and then his eyes widen. Mickey leans down and kisses his lips again.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name. God your fucking sexy. Wanna take your dick so good.” Ian chokes at that as his erection gets even harder in his boxers. Mickey ruts against Ian a little and Ian can feel how hard the other man is and it does something to him, something fantatstic as he pulls Mickey to him again.

"M...Fuck. I want you so bad. I wanted to wait until I evened out again, because fuck, But I need you so bad right now." Ian says licking at Mickey's lips, biting at them, and moving down to his neck, to suck on his neck. He shouldn't leave a mark there, but fuck if he cared right now, and neither did Mickey.

"You sure you want to do this now? We can...well I might need about five cold showers, but we can stop."

"No....I want to...If you do." Ian says, suddenly unsure. and Mickey grabs his own boxers and pulls them off.

"Look like I don't, to you?" he asks and Ian licks his lips taking the sight in, he wants to taste Mickey, so bad.

"Uh uh. Don't even think about it." Mickey says and he reaches for Ian's boxers and when he releases him, he understands the need to taste, touch, fucking hell. He groans out loud and Ian chuckles.

"What was that?" Ian asks and he chuckle and Mickey moves quickly to the drawer, getting his lube out. he glanes over and finds his pants, to get the condom, because of course he didn't have one in here. He had never planned to let anyone in here but himself.

"You have lube in here? I thought...Nobody..."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't lay in here and fantasize about things, like fidgety redheads, with a knack of spilling coffee everywhere." Mickey says and Ian flips him over taking the lube from him and slicking up his fingers, this is it, this is what he's wanted for so fucking long

“You noticed me?” Ian asks as he circles his finger around Mickey hole.

“Mm, mhm, all the fucking time.” Mickey says and he moans as Ian's finger enters him, slowly at first but he moves to feel it more, deeper. Which is exactly what he voiced without realizing it because the next thing he knows, there's a second and then a third finger inside of him, working him open, making him ready. And fuck.

“You like that? Want me to fuck you? Fuck you hard?” Ian's voice goes deep and his eyes wash over with something Mickey has never seen. So Mickey says yes in more of a squeak. And when Ian removes his hand he flips them over again, on top of Ian. He slowly seats himself onto Ian's dick and moans out as he does so.

“Fucking God. So big. So fucking amazing. Why haven't we been doing this the whole time? Fuck!!” And Ian chuckles a little bit then moans put on pleasure as Mickey starts to move on top of him. Slowly at first but then faster. Both of them screaming out.

“Oh god. Not gonna last long. Baby.” Ian stills at his slip of the tongue. Fuck.

“Did you just baby me?” Mickey asks in a playful tone.

“Sorry.” Ian says and Mickey shrugs moving again it Ian holds him still and starts to drill up into him.

“Fuuuuuck, call me whatever you want, just keep doing that. Fuck so close.” And there is no more talking as they fuck hard and fast until they are both cumming, hard and fast. They collapse on the bed next to eachother, catching their breaths before cuddling back up again.

"We should get cleaned up." Mickey says finally, nodding towards the door that held the shower.

They eventually do get up and shower before collapsing back onto the bed for a while. Mickey runs his hands through Ian's hair again. He loves doing that. "I don't want to go, I have to, but I don't fuckin want to." Ian says finally and Mickey nods in agreeance.

"I know. but you have to go home and I have a kid, i sorta like. So we have to go. Do you...Need company when you take your meds?" Mickey asks.

"No, I'll be okay, my family will drop in and annoy me until I scream. I'd love to see you, but i won't be much fun."

"Don't care. If you...Need anything, you call okay? and I'll call you when the kid is settled." Mickey says slowly getting up as Ian does the same.

"I'll go down first." Ian says sighing.

"Why? You don't have to hide, because I'm up here ya know?" Mickey says and Ian looks at him.

"I just, don't want...to mess anything up for you."

"Look Remember how we agreed that while this shit is between us right now, that I wasn't gonna treat you like some dirty secret. So we walk out of the elevator, i go to my office and get my shit, you go grab yours, and we can go down together or not. We are not hiding this like that. okay? Someday...Im gonna grab you in front of all those fucks and make you weak in the knees when I kiss you. and when I do, you'll never expect it." and Ian smiles at that.

"You just wanting to do that, makes it all worth it."

\--------------------------------------

Mickey drums at his phone the next afternoon. He wants to check on Ian, Yev is sitting on the couch waiting for Svetlana and he wants to call the redhead to see how the meds are fairing, so he sighs and just picks up the phone. Stop being a pussy Milkovich.

"Hello...Get the fuck outta my kitchen asshole!" Ian answers. Mickey squints his eyes, and contemplates what the fuck is going on in Ian's apartment.

"Hey Ian." He says softly.

"Oh hey. Sorry. I have a pest problem. Just a second, don't hang up okay? I really wanna talk to you."

"Okay." Mickey says confused.

"Asshole, stay outta the beer too. that isn't for you. Aren't you supposed to be checking on me, not raiding my apartment." Ian yells from the couch.

"You can't even drink!" Lip yells back.

"So, Bought them for a friend, not for fucking you!!" Ian sighs. "Sorry, my brother is an asshole." Ian says focusing back on Mickey.

"It's cool. Just wanted to check on you. Sounds interesting over there." Mickey chuckles a little. "Beer for me?" He adds.

"Mhm, and fuckhead is drinking it all. When i can manage to move off this couch, im changing the locks." Ian says and lip chuckles coming into the room.

"Who is that?" He asks. Ian looks around. how is he supposed to answer. A friend? No. My boyfriend? would that make Mickey uncomfortable. Who exactly was he comfortable with knowing?  
"My boss. Now fuckoff." Ian groans.

"Ashamed of me firecrotch?" Mickey inquires but his tone is playful.

"No he's just a fuckhead."

"Boss? as in Mickey Milkovich, the one that threatened frank yesterday. Gimme that phone." Lip says grasping for the phone. "You threaten frank?" Lip asks and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"Mhm, got a problem with that braniac?" Mickey states, because while he may not have spent a lot of time in school, he remembers the fucker.

"Fuck no, I owe you a beer. Come over here, Ian has plenty, and not like he's gonna drink it." Lip says and Mickey chuckles again. before long Ian has the phone back.

"I swear to god, i should have hidden at your house or some shit." He whispers.

"Could have. You okay if I come over? Not that i really want to have a beer with your brother, but It gets me to see you and shit." Mickey says shyly because that is exactly why he wants to come over there.

"Mhm, would love to see you, even if it's so you can steal your beer back."

\--------------------------------

“Can I go daddy?” Yes asks and Mickey sighs.  
“Bud, Ian doesn't feel well. And it's mamas time with you.” He says as Shetland enters the house.  
“What's going on?” She asks catching the tail end.  
“Daddy is going to see boyfriend Ian and I want to go too. Make him feel better.” Yes says and Mickey practically chokes and he can tell by Svetlana’s smirk that she came up with that nickname.

“Orange boy okay?” She asks.

“Yeah. Med adjustment. He's just tired.” He says and she nods.

 

The door of Ian's apartment opens to find a cocky as ever Phillip Gallagher, standing there.

“Mickey. And who's this?” Lip asks:

“My son, Yevgeny.” Mickey answers.

“Ian!!” Yevgeny calls.

“He's a little tired. I don't know if he can handle…” Lip starts but is cut off by Ian.

“Yev? Is that you…let them in asshole.” Ian says. His voice is strained and Mickey can tell he's tired.

“Remember what I said yevvy.” And the boy nods

“Yes daddy. I'll be careful. I promise.”

They make their way in and yev slowly walks to the couch to Ian and Ian pads the spot beside him for yev to climb up and yev looks to his dad for permission. “Go ahead buddy, just be careful.”

“Mickey milkovich. A dad. Who would've guessed. Then again. Seems like you've done pretty well for yourself. Company and all.” Lips says. And Mickey nods. “Seems like the kid knows him.” He observes.

“Yeah they've met a couple of times. Where's that beer?” Mickey says and looks at Ian. “It's cool that I steal your beer?” He asks and Ian smiles.

“All yours.” He says.

“Oh sure. I get yelled at but he boss man can have all he wants. Fuckin figures.” Lip says plopping down on the chair. Leaving the open spot next to Ian on the couch. Or more behind him because Ian was lounged out with Yevgeny. He condo just tell his kid to scoot over or for Ian to sit up but he doesn't. Who gives a fuck what lip knows? So instead he edges toward the couch.

“Lean up a bit will ya?” He says and Ian turns shocked at the gesture. And if Ian fully sat up right now, Mickey wouldn't blame him. Ian seems to contemplate what he wants to do and then he looks at yev and leans forward whispering in his ear and Yevgeny giggles. “Daddy…Ian's says your too short to sit back there.” And Mickey rolls his eyes and flips the red head off. But Ian still leans forward and gives Mickey enough room to slip in behind him and he can see lip eye them but he doesn't say anything. Ian shifts to lean back onto mickeys shoulder and then turns his attention back to Yevgeny.

"Hows the meds?" Mickey asks during a lul in conversation from lip asking pointless shit, like how he liked being away fromt he southside.

"Not bad, just tired. Lost in the revolving door of Gallaghers making sure I haven't went off the rails." Lip looks up and shakes his head. "Speaking of, when do you switch shifts Lip? and who's next on the...Has Ian gone crazy train?"

"It's not like that Man. We love you, we worry. You didn't seem so offended when Mickey asksed how the meds were, why is that?" an Ian shrugs at that.

"Because he isn't waiting for me to lose my shit, while stealing all my food. Seriously Lip, how much did you eat in there? I'm not freaking loaded like you. I can't afford to go grocery shopping every two days." Ian sighs. Because it was true. while he didn't struggle like he once had, and he made pretty good money, his meds ate a great majority of it.

"If I'm not paying you enough...." Mickey starts and Ian shakes his head.

"You are." He says softly. laying his head back down on Mickey's shoulder.

"Whatever, I'll buy you some more food, asshole. In fact I'll even go pick it up for you. How's that?" Lip says clearly annoyed.

"Don't bother, I'll be fine, just stop eating my damn food, and drinking my beer." Ian says and he's snappy and cranky he knows that. He never usually care if lip comes in and raids his kitchen, but today he does. Thankfully Lip seems to understand and he nods standing up.

"I'll get going, You know I love you bro. Fi will be by later. Love you Ian. Get some Rest. Mickey good to see you. He seems to listen to you, so....kick him in his ass if he wont take the pills in about twenty minutes." Lip says and Mickey nods. "By the way, you two are beyond obvious." He says and he shuts the door.

"Thank fuck. He's been here since like 3am." Ian sighs. Mickey chucles and wraps his arms around Ian. Who only tenses for a moment before melting into Mickey's touch.

"Daddy..." Yev says and then gets up to whisper in Mickeys ear. and Mickey chuckles.

"What?" Ian asks.

"he's hungry. i think he thinks your gonna get mad at him if he tells you that." Mickey chuckles.

"Aw, buddy, no, you can have whatever you want okay?" Ian says softy. "What do you want?" He asks yawning.

"How about...We put Ian to bed first, and then me and you will go get lunch before I drop you off with mom." Mickey suggests and Ian huffs a little. If only because that means Mickey will be leaving. He really is cranky right now.

"I'll be back. I plan on annoying the fuck outta you today." Mickey says. “And he wouldn't let up until I agreed to let him see you.” Ian nods. “Now let's get you relaxed.” Mickey says and Ian nods and gets up, letting Mickey lead him to his bed.

“I'll be right back yevvy.” And yev nods.

“Okay daddy. Have a good nap Ian. Feel better.” He says and Ian leans down and pulls the kid into a hug.

“Thank you for coming to check on me buddy.” He says.

  
“My kid adores you.” Mickey says as Ian lays down pulling his shirt off. “Damn. Your family is gonna think I attacked you.” He says looking at the body that is littered in scratch and bite marks.

“Right. I'll leave the shirt on. They'll be cycling in and out all day.” He says.

“You don't have to. Be comfortable. Fuck them. You want me to leave you alone with them?”

“Hell no. They drive me crazy. Sorry I'm cranky.” Ian says.

“Don't worry about it. Want me to pick up anything while I'm out?” He asks and shakes his head. That sounded awfully domestic.

“No. I'm good. Thank you for being here.” Ian says and Mickey leans down and places a kiss on Ian's forehead.

“I'll be back.” Mickey says kissing ian on the forehead.  
“Take the keys on the table.” Ian says.

  
Mickey is almost to the door an hour later with bags in his hands. And he's trying to maneuvers he keys to the correct hand when he hears a woman clearing her throat.

“I think you have the wrong apartment.” She says and Mickey looks up and quirks an eyebrow.  
  
“Do I? Pretty sure I left a sexy red-head in there.” He says.

  
“You know my brother?” She asks. And Mickey rolls his eyes. Fiona. He shrugs and finally gets the key and puts it in the lock and opens the door. “You have a key??”

“He gave me his key so I could get back in.” He shakes his head and places the groceries on the table. “Mickey Milkovich.” He says.

“His boss? Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm such an ass.” And he laughs at that.

“All good.” He says making his way into Ian's room, to the sleeping peacefully redhead. He shakes him just a little. “Hey, I'm back. You take your meds?” He asks.

“He hates being asked that.” Fiona whispers. “If he snaps at you, he doesn't mean it.” She says and Mickey can tell she's worried he will and Mickey will fire him or something. Instead Ian stirs a little and looks up.

“Hmm?” He asks.

“Meds?” Mickey asks again.

“On the counter. Need to eat first,” Ian says moving to get up.

“I got it.” Fiona says.

“She give you a hard time?” Ian asks.

“Only until she figured out I was your boss. I think she's afraid I'm gonna fire you.” Ian chuckled at that. Mickey just shrugs and kicks off his shoes climbing into the bed next to Ian.  
“Here ya go sweetfa…” She pauses seeing Mickey on the bed. “Your boss always make himself at home?” She asks handing the pills and sandwich to Ian who sits up and takes them.

“Your sister always skirt around the questions she really wants to ask?” Mickey fires back and Ian chuckles after swallowing down his last pills.

“And what would those questions be?” Fiona asks.

“Oh I don't know. Why I'm here? Why I brought groceries? Why I crawled into this bed? Or why…I'm gonna do this…?” Mickey says and makes his way closer to Ian and runs his hand up Ian's side and grabs his face and turns it to him. He looks at him for permission first. And Ian smiles. He loves that Mickey isn't shying away from him right now even though his sister is staring daggers at him right now. So he leans over and kisses Mickey softly.

“Oh.” Fiona says. “Didn't expect that.”  
Mickey shrugs at her. “What can I say? He's kind of irresistible.” Mickey says and Ian thinks he's gonna faint right there. He never expected Mickey to act like this around his family, he loves it but he didn't expect it. He also doesn't expect the smile that is suddenly on fiona’s lips.

“Well I'm gonna leave you two. I'm sure the others will drop in. I'll tell them to call first though. Love you Ian.”she says and leans down to press and small kiss on his forehead. “Take good care of him. He's a handful but he's worth it.” She says to Mickey and turns to leave.

“I think she likes you.” Ian says smiling and shifting to lay closer to Mickey. Mickey wraps his arms around him and kisses Ian's temple.

“As long as you like me. I don't give a fuck what they think.” Mickey says.

“Well I haven't scared you off yet. That's a pretty good sign I think.” Ian says turning so that he and Mickey can cuddle more comfortably. Mickey just smiles and nuzzles close to Ian.  
“Takes a lot more than this to scare me off red. You gotta try harder than that.”

“If I had more energy, I'd show you how much I don't want to scare you off.” Ian says kissing mickeys neck getting a groan in return. “Sorry. Can't help myself.”

“It's okay. I'll pay you back when your feeling better.” Mickey says.  
“Or….” Ian trails his hand down feeling mickeys erection. He licks his lips and moves his hand to get under mickeys pants.

“Fuck…you don't have to…mmmm.” Mickey moans out at Ian moves his hand up and down his shaft.

“Love making you hard. Wanna taste you so bad.”

“God. Want that too. We can…oh god.”

“Or I can do it now.”

“Ian…fuck.” Mickey starts but he can't concentrate with Ian's hand working him over like that. Ian moves down slowly and takes Mickey in his mouth. “Oh fuck. What are you…oh.” Mickey can barely breathe at whatever motion Ian just did with his tongue.

“Come for me mick. Want to make you feel good.” Ian lets out in a raspy voice.

“So good. So good.” Mickey pants out as Ian moves his head bobbing, licking , sucking. “So close. Don't know how you do that…oh….I'm gonna…fuuuuckkkkkk.” Mickey moans out as he shoots down Ian's throat. And he's pretty sure he's never came that fast before, especially from a bow job. “No energy my ass.” And Ian fucking giggles.

“It's weird. I'm usually not horny at all when I get an adjustment. But you do something to me.” Ian says and glances down at himself and Mickey does to. Fuck.

“That not usually happen?” Mickey asks but he doesn't look up, he's staring at the elevated blanket. He can't take his fucking eyes off it.

“No, you want to, don't you? I can see it.”

“Mhm, can't blame me...fucking hell.” Mickey says. He wonders what it is about Ian that makes him act like he never has before. He's never been much on kissing, but he literally spend how long just doing that with Ian. He never really was much into giving blow jobs but right now, he very fucking much wanted to. “Would it be too much?” He asks. And what the fuck is with him asking?

“Wanna find out?” Ian asks and that's all it takes. That's as much permission as he needs as he makes his way down and removes the blanket and boxers. It's leaking and red and hard and fuck. And he already knows he’ll be hard again in mere minutes. It was like he was a teenager. He licks his lips as he places his mouth around Ian, licking around the tip.

“Oh god that feels good. Mick, you're so good at that. So, so good.” Ian moans loudly. His phone rings but they ignore it. “Fuck!” Ian screams out as Mickey works faster. When Ian comes he lets out a scream almost Yelp. And they both collapse against the bed.

“Nap now?” Mickey asks smiling.

“Mmhmm” Ian says sleepily and looks down at his phone. It starts ringing again and he picks it up.

“Hey debs, yeah. I'm good. Gonna take a nap. Sure. Tomorrows fine. Thanks for calling. I love you too.” He says and hangs up.

He snuggles up to Mickey. “Best weekend ever.” He says sleepily.  
“Just wait until next weekend. I'll show you how to really do it up right.” Mickey says placing a kiss on Ian's lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysticallygallavich on tumblr.


	11. Stealing Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes an announcement, Ian and Mickey work in some alone time and Mandy and Ian have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get as much writing in as I can on my weekend. So many early morning's this week. :) 
> 
> Not edited, i'll get it it, Promise.

HOW WE ARE  Chapter 11:

 

Sneaking kisses, Ian contemplated how exactly to get Mickey alone.  Although he had just seen him this morning, after waking up next to him again, he wanted those lips again. And again. And….

 

“Morning everyone. Could everyone direct their attention to the angry one, he has an announcement.” Mandy says.

 

“You know I liked you better, when you were just an employee and nobody knew you were my sister.” He says receiving light chuckles.  “Anyway, next month is time for the company…dinner, picnic, whatever I think Mandy is holding a vote. This lovely thing everyone is invited to of course; you can bring family, but beforehand…”  The room groans, most of them know what's coming and Ian looks at them curiously.

 

“I know, I know. The annual HR meeting. Our sexual harassment seminar. Everyone is required to attend, including myself.  This is for everyone's own good.  Every year it never fails that at least two of you get drunk and end up dry jumping in a corner somewhere. This covers everyone's ass alright?” He says.  And Ian just raises his eyebrows at Mickey but looks back down quickly.

 

“That also means evaluations are going to be within the next few weeks. So let's concentrate on keeping our work up.  Now.   Gallagher, Phillips, Martinez, and Jones. In my office”

 

Ian gets up with the rest of them and looks over at Mandy and she just smiles lightly. He hopes that means everything is fine. Mickey would have mentioned if it was something bad right? At least he hoped.

 

“Alright guys, have a seat.”  Mickey says and sits at his desk. Ian thinks that Mickey looks hot like that.  “I asked you in here because you are my newbies. The evals can be a little terrifying, don't worry I'm not that scary. And these meetings can be a little mundane, but they are necessary, so just hang in there. The party is always a blast, just keep your head on and don't do anything too crazy. I do not appreciate the cops being called to my building. I trust that none of you will be a problem, just don't let my brothers rope you into any stupid shit. They have a habit of it.”  He says and then motions that they are dismissed and they all get up. Ian past and starts to make his way to the door.

 

“Lock it,” Mickey says and Ian turns around and eyes him.

“What?” He asks lightly.

 

“Lock the door and get over here Gallagher.” Mickey says standing up. Ian does as he's told and turns around slowly making his way to Mickey.  And Mickey grabs him roughly and places a hard kiss on his lips. “Watching you and not touching you is fucking torture.” Mickey says. “How are you feeling?” He adds.

 

“I'm good now.” Ian says wrapping his arms around mickey. And he turns Mickey around so he's facing his desk. He runs his hands up and down Mickey and leans forward to kiss the spot on mickeys neck that he now knows drives him crazy.

“Want me like this?” Mickey asks bending over his desk and Ian groans just looking at him,

 

“So fucking much right now.” He answers and is pleased when he sees Mickey start to undress his lower half.  “Are you sure? What if someone hears? Or figures it out.”  He speaks but he curses at his own moth for saying such things.

 

“Wanna live out that fantasy or not?” Mickey asks moving to perfectly position himself.  Fuck it. 

 

 

Mickey leans back In his chair as his perfect boyfriend exits the office and he smiles.  What was it about that boy. He never in a million years would have ever had sex in his office before, especially not initiated it. And he wasn't sorry, it was amazing, Ian being so turned on by it, made it even better. He knew now that red-head could probably get him to do anything he wanted with little to no effort at all and that scared the hell out of him a little.

 

 

“Why are you so fucking chipper?” Mandy asks Mickey when she turns in all of her reports.

 

“What do you mean?” He asks looking up at her.

 

“I just looked over the evals Mickey. I forgot to sign them, they're nice, you giving everyone a raise?” She asks quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Don't know what you're talking about. They're doing good. They get good evals.” He shrugs.

 

“Uh huh. And usually you’re a hardass  about them. What is with you?” She asks again.

 

“Nothing. Can't a guy be in a good mood?” He feigns innocence.

 

“Normal guys. Sure. Mickey fuck-u-up Milkovich? Not likely. What has gotten into…oh god. You're fucking him.” She clasps her hand over her mouth.

 

“What are you on about? Who am I fucking?” He asks smirking.

 

“Oh my god!! You are!! You totally are! All this happy giddy shit. The nights out that you don't have yev. Are you…please tell me you're actually with him and not just fucking  around. Don't hurt him.” She says the last part is said as a warning.

 

“My god Mandy. I wouldn't fucking do that. Not to him, not ever.”

 

“Holy hell. You're in love with him.” She says looking at her brother over again.

 

“I wouldn't fucking go that far Mands. But I like him okay? A lot. So shut up about it.”

 

“Uh huh. Mickeys in looooove….” She sing songs and wraps her arms around him. “Good for you.”

 

“Mandy.” He says getting serious.

 

“What? I'm not gonna tell anyone if that's what that tone is about.” She says .

 

“No. I mean I don't care, as long as it's not work people. I'm not ready for that, but I need your help. I've been trying…you know to make up for that.” He says.

 

“What do you mean? He wants you to..like announce it at work?”

 

“No. He's actually really careful. Always worried he’ll give it away or some shit. But I don't want him to feel…”

 

“Like you're ashamed. I get it. Take the boy on a date.” She says.

 

“Huh?” He asks.

 

“Oh I know…you remember that place in New York?”

 

“Like the place that the asshole never took you so I took you for your birthday one year?” He asks and she nods.

 

“It's amazing. Take him for a weekend. On lana’s weekend. Take him and show him off. Nobody from work will be there and he can see how much you like him.”

 

“That's perfect Mands. I could kiss you.”

 

“Please don't.” She says giggling as they make their way out of the building. 

 

 

Ian opens the door later that night to find mandy standing there with pizza in hand, he tries to cover up his disappointment but of course he doesn’t work.

 

“I’m hurt. You don’t love me anymore.” She fakes, and sighs loudly.

 

“Mands, of course I love you. I’m just tired.”

 

“Or….”

 

“Or what?” he asks sitting down on his couch. 

 

“Orrr….You were hoping I was another Milkovich. Hoping my dear brother was standing behind that door with his baby blues?” she asks smirking.  He squirms of course he does.   

 

“Of course not mands.” He says. And he smiles at her and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Alright. I'll just call him and tell him not to come over then.” She says.

 

“What?! No don't do that.” He says and she laughs.

 

“God you two are pathetic. I'm kidding. He's got the kid right now. He'll be over to cuddle you later. Pathetic.”

 

“You know?!?” Ian says ducking his head a little, oh fuck. Mickey was going to kill him.   “How…fuck..” he says and she starts laughing.

 

“Don’t freak out, He’s not gonna freak out because his baby sister isn’t stupid.  In fact, he didn’t seem bothered at all that I knew. Probably because he was so busy daydreaming…Like seriously, what have you done to my brother, with all his lovey dovey gooey shit. You should see how nice he’s being compared to usual. Its seriously creeping me out.” She laughs and He looks over.

 

“You think I make him happy?” he asks.

 

“Seriously? You are really asking that” Ian just shrugs at her.

 

“Is this about the whole, not out at work thing?  You do realize he’s protecting you as much as him right?” she asks.

 

“I’m not…I mean it’s okay, I’m not worried about that.” He says

 

“liar. You may say you are okay with it, because it’s new and fresh and shit.  But it’ll bother you one day and when that day comes I want you to remember something okay?” she says crossing her arms.

 

“Okay…” he says.

 

“Mickey Milkovich doesn’t do relationships, he doesn’t fuck his employee’s and he doesn’t do all that romantic bubbly lovey shit that I know you are into.” She says and he looks down. 

 

“But he wants to do it for you.  You got that?  That means something.  So whevever that feeling hits your gut that is begging you to make him chose between being out with you and living the way he is now, remind yourself before you fuck it all up, that he shows you he cares in other ways.  Remind yourself that for some reason my brother thinks your worth it.”

 

“Okay mands, I get it.”  He says and smiles. “But I’m not, He doesn’t make me feel ashamed, and trust me I’ve fucking been there, been with some real closeted douchebags that make you feel worthless and unworthy of a lot of shit and he doesn’t make me feel like that okay? I would never ask him to jeapordize his life for me.  And I sure the hell don’t want that vulture bitch on my ass either. She’s just iitching for a reason to fire me.” He says shuddering at the thought.

 

“She can’t do shit.” She says smiling smugly,

 

“What do you mean….I recently got a promotion, and then I started sleeping with my boss, and while those things don’t go hand in hand, she could fucking make it look like they do.” He says.

 

“So, There’s no policy that says two consenting adults can’t be in a relationship as long as it does not affect their work.  We have a board for a reason. As long as mickey doesn’t do your…Fuck. He can’t do your eval.” She says and seemingly types out a message to her brother. “Anyway, as long as he doesn’t do that, then it can’t come back on you.  Your promotion was before anything happened first of all, and second of all, we got your back okay?  Speaking of the Wicked Witch, let me fill you in on these stupid meetings, because if your freaking out now, that bitch and her meetings will have you feeling like you’re going down a rabbit hole.”  Mandy informs him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MysticallyGallavich(tumblr)


	12. Evaluate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have a little fun, while Calina cooks up a plan.

Chapter 12:   Evaluate Me  

 

Mickey ran his left hand  up and down Ian's sides as he stared at his boyfriend. Who was pretty much fully clothed but bent over his desk, panting. While his right hand was wrapped around more interesting parts of the man.

“You like that? Like being bent over my desk like that? So fucking pretty.” Mickey groans out. His erection pressing into his pants.

 

“Yes…sir.” Ian says his hands gripping the edge of the desk. Mickey removes his hand and pulls the rest of Ian's pants down looking at Ian's perfect backside. “M..mick?” Ian asks still panting.

 

“Hmm?” Mickey says kissing the side of Ian's neck and flipping him around, dropping to his knees and kissing up his dick before sticking the tip in his mouth, sucking gently.

“Mmm, we…Aren’t…fuck….evaluation…supposed…fuck…” Ian rambles on.  And Mickey chuckles around Ians dick but leans back a little.

“I’m evaluating things.” He says and continues what he’s doing, moving faster, Ian already being close from the handjob, is edging so close.

 

“Not…What..I…Just like that. So close.” Ian holds his hand over his mouth to stop the loud moan from escaping.  As he cums down Mickey’s throat.  Mickey licks his lips standing up.

 

“I’m not doing your real eval. It would be innapropriate.”  He says.

 

“Well in that case. I want…”Ian stops looking around, he knows nobody’s there, but…he doesn’t want to say it.

 

“What? What do you want?” Mickey asks softly and touches his face and he’s gone.

 

“It’s…I want…You to…fuck me.” He says.

“I would love to fuck right now, but you just came, give it a minute and we will go into the apartment…and you can…” and Ian shakes his head and pulls mickey with him.

 

“No…” He says and get finds the elevator in the back of the room and grabs his key. “I want you…To fuck me.” He says. And Mickey coughs as the elevator dings and the doors open to his hidden apartment.

 

“But…Now? You’ve never…and I don’t want to…hurt…are you sure?” he asks finally and Ian nods.

 

“I want you to. Right now.” Ian says and Mickey can’t really argue with that logic. So he just strips as fast as he can because right now he’s thinking with his dick, his very hard dick, and while he would love for Ian to fill him up the thought of being Ian’s first…only…Fuck.  He couldn’t say no to that shit. He just couldn’t.

Ian was already layin on his stomach by the time Mickey made it to the bed. “Turn over. If im doing this, I’m fucking looking at you while I am. I need to know you’re okay.” He says and Ian flips over with this fucking smile on his face, that could melt even the strongest of men.  Dear god.  If Ian only knew the lengths that Mickey would go to make him happy.  Mickey silently wondered how long it would take that man to figure out that whatever he wanted, he only had to ask. 

 

“What? What’s wrong? You don’t want to?” Ian asks searching for Mickey’s face.

 

“Of course I do.” Mickey says and leans down and kisses Ian, slowly and softly. He lets his body take over his mind, and he tries to be careful as he grabs for the lube. “You’re fucking sure?” he asks and Ian nods smiling up at him. That fucking smile again.  His movements are careful at first, circling Ian’s hole, until Ian gets impatient. 

 

“come on Mick, just come on.” Ian says and Mickey shrugs, and then he lets his finger slide inside of Ian.  The moaning is about all he can fucking handle. 

 

“God fucking…looking at you when you’re like this.” He says as he works him open.  

 

“p…please.” Ian says, and he can see that Ian has started to get hard again.  Fuck. 

As he enters Ian he moves slow, and watches his face, for any sign that Ian wants him to stop. But besides the discomfort, he’s still moaning out for Mickey so he continues.  And he realizes, he isn’t fucking ian, he’s fucking making love to him. Well fucking shit.  But he doesn’t stop, he looks into his eyes longer, maybe Ian wouldn’t notice. He would think Mickey was just being careful because…it was his first time like this.  He leans down and kisses him lightly. God that man was beautiful. 

“Mickey…Mickey.” Ian is moaning and chanting. 

 

“Ian..Im gonna…Fuck…”He moans out.

 

“So close Mick.” He says and Mickey starts raming into him hard and fast, bringing them both over the edge.

 

 

Mickey was right when he said that these HR meetings were fucking ridiculous.  He sat in a room full of people.  Mickey was sitting in the corner in his chair as the videos played and he watched at Mickey snickered.  He could see that Mickey’s mind was racing and he had this playful smile on his face.

 

Then the bitch started talking about Relationship contracts and Ian’s eyes widened and he stated coughing.   “Got a problem, Mr.Gallagher?” Calina says.

 

“No, no, of course not, it’s just…a relationship contract?” he asks.

 

“Yes, both parties sign a contract  stating that their relationship will be kept separate from work, and that nobody has been coerced or been given any favors.  It’s completely logical.” She says and he just shakes his head, and Mickey loses it. He starts laughing but then stops when she turns to him and she eyes him.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” He says.  And Ian smiles.

 

 

“So what’s this dinner thing like?” Ian asks Mickey one night in bed.

 

“Just a normal thing I guess. It’s like a…expensive company picnic or some shit. Everyone gets all dressed up, we go to some ballroom or whatever shit Mandy has picked out this year, drink, give away things, eat, dance, all that.” He says and ian nods and turns to look out the window. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Just don’t want to go is all. But it’s mandatory right?” he says.

“Why wouldn’t you want to go? I’ve never had anyone work for me ever, that didn’t want to go.” Mickey asks a little taken back. Ian had to be there, he had to.

“Just…It’s stupid. Nevermind, can we go back to doing this. I like this.” Ian says softly.

“Come on Ian, tell me why you wouldn’t want to go?” Mickey says touching Ian’s face. And he keeps caressing and kissing until Ian finally groans.

 

“Fine, I can’t…touch you there okay?” Ian says and he sits up and swings his legs off the bed. Scooting back far enough so he can bring his Legs to his chest. He’s ashamed, it’s stupid. He has mickey here, like this, but he can’t help it. It’s not just that he wants more, because of course he fucking does, but all night watching Mickey and not to beable to touch him. It was torture and he’d be better off at home.

 

“Oh.  Ian…” and Ian shakes his head.

 

“It’s not like that Mickey. I’m not being childish or selfish, it’s not that I need to be out with you or whatever, that’s not it, it’s just being in a room with you for hours, it’s really hard not to touch you, and I’m not saying I wont go, I’m just saying it would be easier if I didn’t.  What if someone notices me staring at you like that? What if they say something?” Ian asks.

 

Mickey stays silent for a while before he finally speaks and ian is sure he’s about to scold him or get mad at him but he just sighs. “Okay so they see you looking at me? They think you have a crush? Or they see me looking at you, and they think I have a crush? Or maybe they think we have something going on and they  say something about it? They have no proof and what are we hiding anyway? Just because I’m not openly fucking you in the middle of the floor, or kissing you when I walk by  does not mean I give a single shit about what they think.” Mickey says and he pulls on Ian until ian drops his knees and turns to look at Mickey.

 

“I’m not…I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you into being out. That’s not what this was. I’m sorry.” He says looking away again but Mickey moves swiftly to pull his boyfriend to him.

 

“Even if it was, you have every right okay? I know it’s hard. It’s hard for me too ya know? Not to show how I feel in front of all of them. It’s not just my business, this is your career too, I don’t want people thinking…that you got this work because of us, because you didn’t. You are amazing and talented. And I want the world to see that before they ever see this.” He says motioning back and forth between them.

 

“I get it. I just like being able to do this whenever I want.” Ian says running his hand up Mickey’s stomach. “Or this.” He says licking up where he just touched.

 

“Babe…Mmm…I don’t think you could do that in public even if we were out. Or that.” He says moaning out as Ian moves down to take him into his mouth.

 

“Oh but I could do plenty of things to make you think of what I can do when we’re alone. Leaving you begging and waiting for more.” Ian says in a soft but deep voice.

“Oh yeah? I bet I could make you come apart in a room full of people, without giving anything away.” Mickey says seductively.

“You think so?” Ian asks.

“mhm,”

“Well too bad we can’t risk that. I look forward to the day when you try that out.” Ian says and makes his way back to where he was before kissing and licking down Mickey’s body.

“When you least expect it.” Mickey says. And then he moans out because Ian feels so fucking good right now until his phone rings, and Ian is working him open again, and fuck that phone.  It keeps ringing and Mickey starts getting pissed, he is so close, with Ian’s lips wrapped around him, while his fingers are moving inside of him.  He grabs the phone harshly.

 

“What?!” He bites into the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

 

“Mr.Milkovich?”  A soft female voice says stammering.

“W..Who…Is…this?” He asks trying not to sound like he’s about to cum all over his boyfriend. Which proves to be a difficult task.

“This is Helena…from work…I work on the creative team…under…miss Milkovich…” She stammers out and he wants to pay attention, but fucking hell.

“I..I shouldn't  have called.” She says quietly.  He taps ian and he lifts up and Mickey motions for him to stop because this sounds serious. And Ian groans but he does as he’s told.

“What is it Helena? It’s okay, you can talk to me.”

“It’s just…I overheard something…Calina…talking…it sounded…Um, it’s just if you get any reports on Mr.Gallagher, they aren’t true okay?” She says and he shoots up.

 

“Tell me what you heard.” He says. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says.

 

“I don’t know exactly what I heard. I just heard her say into her phone that Ian…Had to go, that she had a way to get rid of him, that she had someone…that would say he did something to them…I wouldn’t usually but Ian is so nice ya know? He’s always helping everyone else, even after he got promoted, and he’s great. Helped me with my project last week, even though he was crazy busy.” She says.

 

“Okay, thank you so much, I’ll take care of it. I promise.” He says.

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry for bothering you at home sir.”

 

“it’s quite alright. Have a good night okay?” He says softly and she agrees before hanging up. And He’s seething.

“Baby?” Ian tries but Mickey is up and pacing now so Ian goes to him and wraps his arms around his boyfriends naked body.  “Mickey, what is it?”

 

“Calina, she’s trying something, she was overheard, she’s gonna try to…I’ll kill her.” Mickey says seething, how dare she?

“What?”

“She told someone she was gonna get rid of you. I wont let her. God. Fucking contract.” Mickey says groaning.

“Hey, Hey it’s okay. We’ll figure it out baby. Come here. Let me take care of you. We will deal with bitchface later.” Ian says, although he is a little worried about whatever she is cooking up, he just wants Mickey to calm down right now, so he drags him to bed, and continues to make love to him, until Mickey is crying out his name in pleasure.


	13. Parties and Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calina continues her bullshit and Mickey finds a way to take care of it.

Chapter 13:  

In the weeks leading up to the party, Ian was frustrated and pissed off and on the verge of quitting his job. Fuck this. It had all started with a warning. A notice that claims had received more reports, at which Ian rolled his eyes. Supposedly he had entered into a sexual relationship with a lower employee and had promised him things. Like he had that kind of power? Seriously? The third meeting revealed that this anonymous source had dates written down of when he and Ian were supposidly together. At first he had worried that Mickey would think…well it didn't matter because Mickey shot that idea down, telling him he had it handled and to hang in there.

 

And he was trying to. He was. But seriously.he was seconds away from saying fuck his career that he had worked his ass off to get. This woman was out to destroy him. And she was succeeding. He spent the day before the party in bed, not moving, it wasn't even his disorder, he knew the difference. He had called in which automatically guaranteed that Mickey showed up at his apartment at lunch.

 

“What's wrong?” Mickey says soothingly.

 

“I'm just sick of it Mickey. I didn't touch him. But I can't say a damn thing. I have no proof that I didn't proposition that kid or that I even know who it is. Because she hasn't told me, only you told me it was that Zane guy. I can’t look at him weird, or admit I know it’s him, or then it’s like I’m admitting that I did it. How else would I know? I’m just so….I’m sorry. I’m just pissed.” Ian says pulling the covers up to his neck. He doesn’t let the irony escape him.

 

“Hey. Come here.” Mickey says crawling into the bed, and holding out his arms for his boyfriend.  He would fix this, that bitch was going to pay for ever fucking with his perfect boyfriend.  “I’m gonna fix this soon okay? I’m working on it. Okay. She’ll be gone, just give me some time baby. I promise.” Mickey strokes Ians hair, hoping his boyfriend can survive this just long enough for him to take care of it.

“You shouldn’t have to. Ya know? What if someone figures out why you’re getting rid of her, for me? It could risk everything.” Ian states and mickey shakes his head.

 

“The only risk I see is her continuing her rein of terror, fuck her. She thinks because she has that pretty fucking contract that she can do whatever she wants, well it is my fucking company. I’ll be damned if she thinks she’s going to get away with this shit.” Mickey says kissing Ian’s neck. “I have to go back, but you relax okay. I’ll bring over dinner tonight.  And there’s a very annoying little boy that is prolly gonna stuff himself in my trunk if I don’t bring him along. He misses his friend.” Mickey laughs and Ian does too.

“Okay.” Ian says and leans in for a kiss before he watches Mickey walk out. He decides to let the situation sit for another week, this shit is already taking over his moods, which is dangerous. And he can’t take much more of that retched bitch.

 

 

Work in the morning is hectic, everyone trying to get work done before the party, running around. But of course Mickey finds the time to walk by Ian every chance he gets, leaving light touches, lingering glances, and he smirks every time he walks away. He is not doing this here, is he?

 

By the end of the word day, Ian is about to kill mickey, especially considering he hasn’t been able to get him alone. And they wont see eachother until the party, fucking party. He cant touch mickey there, too risky. The office is one thing, when people are too afraid to enter Mickey’s office, or when they get a way to that little hidden apartment. But there, in a room full of these fuckers.

He sighs as he stands by the wall  as far away from Mickey as he can get but Mickey just moves effortlessly around the room. He makes his way to Ian and greets him like does the rest, and smiles handing over an envelope, all formal like. “Thank you for your hard work.” And if Ian wasn’t watch his every move, he would have missed the way Mickey’s tongue slid easily across he teeth before he smiled. Fucker.

Ian gave a tight smile. “Thank You.” He says softly and Mickey nods moving on. Ian watches him, and then he is bumped into the table, almost spilling his drink all over the intruder and he looks up and there is Zane, he takes in a deep breath and just looks away. He doesn’t have time for this shit.

 

“S..Sorry Ian…”, he says and Ian eyes him, the way the asshole says his name makes him want to puke. 

 

“It’s fine.” Ian bites out. He goes to move away but the asshole actually touches his arm and Ian whips around. “Did you need something?” Ian tries to sound nice and kind, but he can’t, he’s so fucking angry. Why was this guy trying to ruin his life, why?

“You know he doesn’t even see you right? Not like I did.” He says and Ian raises his eyebrows.

 

“Who doesn’t see me? What the fuck are you on about?” He says before Calina steps to the boys.

 

“Problem here?” she asks smirking.

 

“No…Just bumped into Ian here, was saying sorry, is all” Zane says before walking away.

“You should really leave the boy alone. Don’t you think, you’ve done enough?” she bites out before walking away. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

“Something going on over here?” come Mickey’s boombing voice, he sounds like a boss, he has to, so Ian just shakes his head and walks away.

 

“It’s fine.” He says making his way around the corner, placing his head against the wall, begging the tears not to fall. He could feel it creaping up on him, the things that happen inside his brain, the things that pills and therapy push down.

 

“Hey.” Comes the soft whisper.  And Ian looks up into Mickey’s eyes.

 

“Go back, I’m okay.” Ian lies.

 

“Fuck off, you’re not. What did they say to you?”

 

“Nothing, he bumped into me, some shit about how ‘he’ doesn’t see me like he did. The fuck ever that means, then She was just being a bitch like always, because she’s won and she knows it. I’m losing my shit.” Ian says shaking a little.

 

“What do you mean? You haven’t lost anything.”

 

“My…I feel…the stress is getting to me. It’s, I’m freaking out.” Ian sighs, and Mickey takes a breath.

 

“It’s okay, alright. Taken care of okay? Do you need me to take you home? I will.”

 

“You can’t, you have to stay. And so do I. Manditory, remember?”

 

“I make the rules.” Mickey says softly but Ian shakes his head and moves leaving a smile glanced towards mickey.

 

“I’m good, I’ll be fine.” He says but Mickey pulls him back, still out off sight.

“You will, and when I get  you home, I’m going to make you cum so hard, you won’t be able to breathe.” Mickey whispers before letting him go and Ian staggers back towards the party, feeling a little better, because Mickey did that for him, and while that wouldn’t work in all situations, he knew that. He knew, that eventually his illness would take over and Mickey couldn’t fix that for him, as much as he wished that was possible, but for this, for this he could calm him down.

 

Mickey gathers everyone for his annual speech, he makes sure he is standing in front of Ian, not that anybody but Ian notices, he stands close to, and since everyone has gathered around him, he doesn’t seem too odd. He can feel Ian pressed against his ass and he smiles. Yup, his read head will be ready for him, when he takes him home. And he can’t fucking wait.

 

“I wanted to thank everyone for your hard work and dedication. I know I don’t say that enough, but I have shit to do.” He says as the room laughs and he presses himself backward a little more. Smiling when he knows Ian is stifling a groan.  “This party as well as your bonuses is my gift to you for putting up with my ass all year long.” He says, and he says it in a tone that only Ian will notice and he knows he hears the red-head suck in a breath.

 

When the crowd is making their way back to the party he feels Ian thrust lightly into him before walking away. Mickey almost chuckles, but he’s working himself up too, he needs this shit to get over enough so he can haul that man into any room of either of their places that he can get him naked. And after tonight, he knew exactly what he was gonna get from Ian, and he couldn’t wait.

 

“Why haven’t you done anything with Gallagher?” Calina asks and he groans and rolls his eyes.

“Are you telling me how to do my job?” He asks. And she shakes her head.

 

“No, but there are dates, an official complaint. I don’t understand why this hasn’t been brought to the board yet. He can’t treat people like that. Degrade them, make that boy feel like…” She starts off and Miceky was going to wait for this, he really was but he’s had enough.

 

“First of all, that sounds a lot like you telling me how to do my job. Second of all, the board is already aware of all the reports, as they are aware of what I think of them.” He glares at her.  “This is not the time or the place, but fuck it. Those reports are utter bullshit and we both know it.”

 

“Excuse me? What are you saying?” She says stomping her foot.

 

“You are full of shit Calina, that kid is full of shit. Ian never touched him. Those dates are bullshit, that I know for a fucking fact.” And it is seconds Ian is behind him. 

 

“Mickey, walk away before you say something you’ll regret.” He says. The last thing he needs is Mickey to give something away and then freak out and run away from him.

 

“Not regretting shit.” Mickey says looking back at her.

 

“What would you know about those dates. They are in the report.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ll tell you what I told the board.  Ian was not with that fuckwit on any of those dates.”

 

“Sir?” He hears Zane says.

 

“Don’t speak to me right now. I’ll deal with you later.  But you better bet I want the fucking truth and what she offered you.” He says.

 

“How dare you?!?” she screams.

 

“How dare I?! you set him up.” He says angrily.

 

“I did no such thing.” She says.

 

“Really? Because I have a witness, and besides that I know that Ian wasn’t with Zane any of those nights because he was with me every fucking single one off them!” he screams. People are staring and Ian’s eyes widen. Fucking hell. 

 

“Oh like he couldn’t have met up with him late. You can’t work forever.” She says turning away from him.

 

“I expect you in my office the first thing on Monday morning. You are done!” he says.

 

“Contract.” She just says smirking.

 

“The contract does not say you are not un-firable. It says I need 90 percent board approval.” He says. “You are not untouchable Calina.” He says and she eyes him.

 

“How?”

 

“Proof you dimwitted witch. Unlike you, I didn’t need to make stuff up , so good luck with the board.” And then Mickey turns and walks towards the center of the room, Ian is watching, but his arm is pulled roughly.  “and In case anybody else has any interest, or pre-conceived notions about who Mr.Gallagher is or is not fucking. Not that it is any of your damn business.” He says and Ian just shakes his head.

 

“Mickey…”, Ian warns.

Mickey just tilts his head, the entire room watching him and he grabs Ian by the hips pulling him to him.

 

“He’s not fucking him, because he’s been busy fucking me.” He says and he grabs Ian’s head and pulls it to him, crashing their lips together.


	14. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the announcement of Ian and Mickey being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, its been over a year since I updated this. but im back, and tonights edition is a little cute and sweet. and finished before 5:30am. Yay! lmao. man my sleep schedule is out of wack! i need to do something about that, but until then. Here is your update for today. more to come soon. Im thinking this one has atleast a few chapters in it, if not more. I thought about ending it here, but nah, i have more to tell with this verse.

Chapter 14: Aftermath.

 

 

Ian’s arms instinctively wrapped around his boyfriends, ignoring the gasps from around the room.  Mickey had done this…for him. He leans back, and Mickey whines a little. But not where anyone can hear him.  “What did you just do Mick?” He says lightly. And Mickey smiles.

 

“Didn’t plan to do it like that. But…I did have a plan.” He says and Ian suddenly realizes the room full of people that are just staring at them.

 

“You…You…and…”Calina starts glaring.

 

“Me and what? My boyfriend? Got a problem?” Mickey says turning towards her.

 

“This is highly inappropriate…” She says crossing her arms. “The promotions…I’ll have your ass for this.” She says and he chuckles.

 

“Too bad the board disagrees. Every single thing Ian has gotten from this company has nothing to do with what we have. He got those promotions by his own accord and based on his rave reviews from clients, the board agrees. What I do with my boyfriend in my personal time is none of your concern. He wasn’t offered anything, he wasn’t made special or given anything, and I didn’t even do his eval. So you have nothing to use.” He says and she glares.

 

“As far as everyone else. If you have a comment, now is the time because when work starts on Monday, I expect not one word about who I sleep with.”  The whispers started but nobody said anything. They were just staring in awe really until Mandy appeared.

 

“Enough. You heard the man. Either speak or get over it.” She stays sternly.

 

\--

“I can't believe you…”Ian stammers when they are alone in a far corner of the room.

“Ian, I am not ashamed of you or us. I will tell the whole world, I just had to do it right…for us…if you want this.” Mickey says hopefully.

“fuck yes I do,” Ian says kissing his boyfriend.

“Now tonight didn’t go exactly how I planned but I'm not ashamed. I had to make sure that bitch couldn’t fuck with your job first. I have never wanted to…you are a lot more than you give yourself credit for.” Mickey states. “Now, its out and the open and there is no need to hide away all night before this party is over, I will get one dance with you, but right now, I have to speak to someone about something,” Mickey says and places another kiss to Ians lips before sauntering off, leaving Ian still in a great deal of shock.

\--

“Well if that wasn’t the most badass thing I've ever seen my brother do,” Mandy says coming up next to Ian laughing a little at the irony of it all. “Seems I was wrong about having you having to deal with being a secret a little longer. Sneaky brother had it all figured out.” She laughed looking at her brother making his rounds. “I hope you know what all this means.” She says. She likes Ian, in fact, she thinks he’s great for her brother, especially know, she just needs him to know the consequences of what her brother just did for him, because of him.

“What?” Ian asks her.

“You mean a whole hell of a lot to him, that much is more than obvious but him doing this, him opening himself up like this in front of everyone, so they can mock him, so they can talk about him behind his back because we all know they won't do it to his face, it's not just the people we work with, it’s the investors, the clients. If that bitch Calina knows and gets fired, she will make sure the world knows. That all means, you have his heart and Ian I like you, in fact, I really do, just be careful with that heart. Because him taking that chance for them to all…know these things about him is a big thing for him, even more so than when people find out about your disorder to a degree. It would literally be like if you had a press conference about that, that’s what he just did. Being gay publically, not just to people around him but the world, opens him up for a lot of hate, a lot of hate brings back things for him.” She isn’t being honest with him because shes overstepping but because he needs to know what kind of heart he is now holding in his hands.

“I get it mands. I didn’t ask him to do that, in fact, I didn’t think he would. I thought if we ever became public it would be months down the road. I thought, honestly I don’t know if I let myself go there because it was too much to ask for but I thought it would be a little quieter, and a little less like this and I cherish that, that he’s that proud of what we have. You said it means I have a piece of him, well Mandy, the truth is, he has just as much of me if not more.” He says. He doesn’t want to say that he loves Mickey because the first time he says those words it will not be to someone else but he wants her to know that whatever Mickey feels for him, he feels it so deeply too, and so much more than that. And she nods and him and when she sees her brother heading their way she places a light kiss on his cheek and bounces off.

“She overstepping?” Mickey asks because he knows his prying sister all too well.

“Nah. She’s just being a loving sister. Now I believe my boyfriend promised me a dance?” Ian says and saying the word out loud, in this room, made him feel light and airy. It made him feel so many things all at once and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel so afraid to let himself and his mind go to places.

Mickey took his hand and led him out to the floor and held him close as they danced. And that was all there really was in that moment. Not the people staring, just the two of them, and he almost collapsed when Mickey leaned over ever so closely and spoke and a soft but captivating voice.

“I can’t wait to get you home, and do things to you that would make this whole room blush with shame.”

Ian took in a deep breath and it took everything he had to make it through the next hour of this party before he was rushing through his own apartment door with Mickey in toe, the door was barely closed before they were throwing clothes all over Ian’s apartment.

“The things you do to me,” Ian says dropping to his knees in his living room to taste his boyfriend.

“Oh…you know this means we cant be sneaky at work anymore though right?” Mickey says.

“Don’t care,” Ian says going back to work. Before long, Mickey is bent over Ian’s couch and Ian is licking him open, getting him ready for what he’s about to do to him.

“Ian…Oh fuck. Stop for a second, I need to say…oh god…right there…” Mickey is shaking and he wants to talk to Ian but he’s so fucking hard and ready. “Just fuck me already.”

“Thought you wanted to talk?”

“Do…but cant…wait…I…god. You are everything.” He says it right before Ian is about to enter him and that is everything to Ian. Ian enters him and gets close to his ear to place a kiss right on his neck and he whispers lightly.

“Mickey you are more than everything. I hope to show you how much exactly you mean to me.” Ian says and he starts to move. Mickey moans out, needing more.

“Ian…I want to look at you.” He says the words and Ian exits him and Mickey turns around. And he kisses him deeply, he considers moving him to a more comfortable position on the couch or to the bed, but Mickey doesn’t give him the chance. He pulls Ian closer with his strong legs and smirks, a classic Mickey smirk.

“Don’t even think about it. Need you back inside me.” Mickey says and Ian being Ian gives him exactly what he wants. Even though he knows that Mickey will be in pain tomorrow from this particular position, in that angle, he moves quickly and with all his strength, trying to hold himself back a little until Mickey cums, a task that proves difficult when Mickey moves slightly and latches his legs around his lover, Ian can’t stop it any longer, he cums hard and fast, thankfully Mickey is right behind him and they collapse against the side of the couch.

“Bed,” Mickey says.

“Bed.” Ian agrees and they finally get up to wrap themselves up in each other completely another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is.. What did you think??? 
> 
> Hit me up for prompts, talks, grievances, and btw reading this so i could update it. omg writting on my phone was not my friend. it will be edited I promise. Everything will be slowly. A couple of chapters got a small edit while i was reading because it was driving me nuts, i dont know how you guys put up with me sometimes. :P


	15. Back to work...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is working hard, and so is Mickey. They are exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might stem from how tired I feel right now. ROFL! Enjoy a little bit of our tired babies.

Chapter 15: Work goes on 

Ian Gallagher was tired. So beyond tired. He was working on so many projects at the same time, that he was somewhat overwhelmed by it all but it was so satisfying. With the issues of Calina long out of his mind, the coming out of his relationship with Mickey and the shock of it all, passed, it was all work, and not enough play. He was ready for a day off, a day off that would consist of just he and Mickey and not work. Today was not that day however, he was too busy, He hadn't even seen his boyfriend's face except for the brief glimpse of him this morning, as he had headed into work early. Or the flash of him going into his office a few hours prior. They were both extremely busy.  Ian rolled his neck to get another wind, but it wasn't coming. His paper was blurring in front of him, the designs dancing in his head. He needed a nap. 

He slowly stretched out his arms, and arched his back. Nothing was helping at this moment so he walked up the stairs slowly, noticing Rita looking about as tired as he did. He smiled weakly at her. And she arched an eyebrow. He knew what she was wondering, wondering if she was going to have to turn him away, because Mickey was beyond busy with his own work and he shook his head. "Please tell me you have some of that amazing coffee that only you have. That shit downstairs isn't cutting it." He asks sweetly and she chuckles and nods. She goes to the small room behind her desk and he lays his head on her counter, so tired. When was his day off, he tried counting in his head but he felt like there was no end in sight. 

"Hey Rita...can you...Ian?" Ian hears his name, Mandy's voice filters his ears, and he looks over at her, with tired eyes.  "Holy shit are you ok?" She asks. He nods at her and yawns. She laughs lightly at him. "My brother keeping you up all night?" She jokes and he shakes his head. 

"I wish that was it." He says laughing lightly. "I don't know if I remember what he looks like.." He says, hoping he doesn’t sound bitter. He isn't, he's just tired. She raises an eyebrow. Typical Milkovich trait.

"You know he's through that door right?" She says. "That why you're up here, trying to pretend you're not trying to get a look at him." He lets out a deep laugh. 

"No. Coffee. Rita's is the best. I'm so tired. I'm not entirely sure I even remember what I look like." He says and realization dawns on her face. 

"How many projects are you working on Ian?" 

"Lost count. I don't even know right now. Just busy. It's all good." He says as Rita comes out with the coffee, in a thermal, and he thanks her, before leaning over to kiss Mandy on the cheek, and going to head back downstairs. 

"Not even gonna step In there to remember what he looks like?" She giggles at her own joke. Obviously, she has been getting more sleep than he or Mickey had.  

"You know I'd flip you off right now, but I'm tired, and I'm on the clock." He says making his way downstairs. 

==

Mickey wants to lay his head down, just for a tiny minute. He has had nonstop meetings for days it seems like. He needs this busy as all fuck season to go and die somewhere in the deep pits of hell. He doesn’t quite understand it. He usually reveled in this. Working all hours, no time to think. Most years, he only takes a day off every now and then to see his son and sleep, but this year was different. Not only was he beyond tired, too tired to function, but he made his way to Ian's or his house every night, and he really didn’t think he could make it that far.  He didn’t really know why, he had a perfectly good apartment, away from the world. That might be where he was sleeping tonight, but he usally dragged wheever he knew Ian would be. Ian worked just as hard as he did, but there was no way he was there as late as Mickey was. He didn't really get to spent time with him, but seeing his beautiful sleeping body before he passed out was exactly what he needed at the end of the day. 

Mandy came in suddenly, with no warning jolting Mickey out of his tiny ian induced power nap. He looked up at the ceiling, asking silently, why?  "Make it quick, I have a meeting in 10." 

"dear god, you look just as bad as he does." Mandy comments. 

"Who?" He asks and she laughs. 

"Your boyfriend, you dumbass...or rather should I say, your former boyfriend, he is now a zombie."  Mickey lifted his head to reveal his way too rested sister. 

"How in the fucking hell do you look so refreshed? Do you even work?" He asks. 

"Because I know how to sleep, you dumbass. I know you like to work yourself ragged during these weeks, but for fuck's sake Mickey, don’t rub off on him, it's his first year." She says and he rolls his eyes. 

"Mandy..." 

"What?" 

"I cant play favorites, especially now. It's not like I'm overloading him." He says. And he wasn’t. In fact...how many projects did Ian have going on...he needed to check that...because he hadn't assigned any new ones. There were those really crazy ones...but he didn’t give them to Ian...he hadn't given them to anybody actually...shit.  He looks up suddenly.  "Mandy...did you assign the Gilbert file to anyone yet?" He asks. He actually had thought about calling them and telling them there was a delay, because they were a fuck ton of concentration. 

"Ian has them." She says and he looks up at her.  He what?

"What did you just say?" He asks her, fully awake now. 

"Ian...He's one of the best, they saw some of his work. It was either you or him, and you are in corporate meetings mode." 

"What about you?" He asks eyeing his sister. 

"I'm busy." She said.  With fucking what he wondered, taking his sisters fully rested face. 

"How many projects do you have right now mandy?" He asks, getting annoyed really fast. He hadn't given those files to Ian for a fucking reason. Those people were a fucking pain on their own, and Ian was currently finishing up 4 different assignments. It was true he wasn’t playing favorites, but he wouldn’t have given them to anybody who was already working that much, especially not someone in their first year. 

"three. Which you should know. Our highest profile clients Mickey." She says clearly annoyed. 

"Amanda Milkovich! You are working on...For fucks sake, you gave Ian those files, that’s three more projects than he needs to be on. Three of which would be enough for one person. He already had four. And you say I'm giving him too much work?!  I don't have time for this." He says. He loved his sister, he did, but sometimes he wanted to strangle her. 

"He didn’t say that Mickey...I'll figure something out." 

"No you wont. I will. I have a meeting. And since you are so well fucking rested, you can take the other three I have lined up right after that." She looked like she wanted to protest, but didn’t, she just left the office.   "Rita...can you get Ian up here in about two hours." He said into the speaker shaking his head and heading to his meeting. Fucking dammit. 

\--

Ian watched the clock every so often while he worked. He was so exhausted, He had to go see Mickey in about ten minutes now, he didn’t know why he was being summonsed, but it wasn’t a boyfriend call, it was from Rita, which Mickey only did when it pertained to work. Which was unusual lately, Mickey had been letting him do his work mostly on his own. The call from Rita had been followed by a text shortly after telling him to bring certain files with him. They were his newest files, which sad to say he hadn't even looked at yet. Which made him stop what he was doing and spend two hours looking them over, they were...intricut, and he realized he should have looked them over as soon as mandy handed them to him, the due dates on them, were way too soon. Fuck. He was not looking forward to this conversation. 

==

"No, there is a delay. Look Mr. Gilbert, you are well aware what time of year this is. Yes, the file has been assigned, yes he is one of the best, and I will be working on it too, however, you sent the proposals just last week, and we are a little busy over here. We had this conversation last year, and the year before it. You wanna build new buildings every year, and the answer is the same...You will not get a mock-up any sooner than any of the other clients would Henry. I don't give two fucking fucks who your father is...You know what...forget it, I will give him a call myself...oh really....that's what I thought. We will schedule a meeting after the first of the year, by then I will have a better take on a timeframe...if you would like to call someone else...you are more than welcome to...that's what I thought, have a nice day."  Mickey hung up growling. 

When Rita alerted him of ian waiting for him he urged her to let him in the office, and what he saw when he did was break his heart a little. Ian looked half fucking dead. He was sure he did too, but that wasn't the point. Ian nervously walked in and sat in the chair...he had this sad puppy look on his face, which he could barely manage as well as usual because he looked like he was about to fall over. His sister was right about one thing, his boyfriend looked like a zombie. He sighed deeply. He really needed to work on making sure his boyfriend didn’t work like he did. It wasn’t good for him. 

"Rita said you wanted to see me..." He says holding up the files, He knew right then, his boyfriend had just seen the rediculous due date on those. He held out his hand for the files, to look them over. He read He scanned them to the end. He had remembred them coming across his desk, but he looked to see who took the original call...Iggy. Fucking hell. He would deal with his brother later. 

"Um.Mickey...I know I should have looked closer at them...I will get on them tonight I promise. I only have a few more days work on the Illiad Buildings and about a week or two on yamring. I understand this is priority, and I will work really hard on them." Ian was stammering and he let out a yawn as he spoke. Mickey stood up and walked over to Ian, his tired eyes looked up at Mickey. 

"No, you will not start on these until after the first of the year." He says sternly and Ian looks at him confused. 

"But it says..." 

"I realize what it says. Iggy knows better than to talk to that...Man. He tries this every year, to squeeze himself in during the busy season, he didn’t call early enough, and he is not a god among men, as much as he thinks he is. I've already spoken to him, he will wait, and you should have never taken those files, Ian." Ian hung his head a bit and Mickey could tell he thought he was being berated for not being able to handle himself. 

"Listen...Those files alone, are enough for a team of people, unfortunately, not a lot of people can handle what kind of work that is. Which is why, when I assign that file, it is the only thing you will work on. Its not typically a first year, in fact, I rarely assign it to anybody but myself, however...You have already been assigned, but it can wait until the first of the year and I've already told him that.  You have four ongoing projects that are coming to a head. Ian you have enough on your plate. If you are being overworked, you need to say something to me. Especially when you are at your limit, and my sister hands you a file for more work." Mickey says, still in boss mode. He's ready to take care of his boyfriend but he needs to make his point first. 

"I understand. I thought...I'm sorry. But I am handling it." Ian says determined and Mickey smiles. 

"I know you are...about as much as I am. But you have to tell me. First, as your boss, I need to know...if you get assigned something that I don’t know about, I cant keep an eye on it. Especially when I'm drowning in meetings myself.  and secondly, as your boyfriend, I need to know as well. Okay?" He says and Ian nods.  "Now one more thing as your boss, and then I'm going to talk to you as your boyfriend ok?" And Ian nods. 

"Ian, I want you to go back downstairs, and work for one more hour. That is all. That is an order...tomorrow you work, regular office hours, that is it ok?" Ian nods, not willing to argue at the moment. 

"Boyfriend now?" Ian asks lightly. 

"yes, boyfriend now.  Now when you get off work, I want you to take the elevator to the apartment and lay down. I will bring dinner.  and as much as I would like to claim you, all of you, I'm so fuckin tired, and so are you, so how about we eat, and then we sleep until morning?" He asks. As a boss he has to make orders, as a boyfriend, he needs his boyfriend to answer him. 

"Okay," Ian says. Mickey steps to Ian and lifts his chin up. His tired eyes looking back at Mickey. 

"Baby...I need you to talk to me ok? I'm tired too, I know. Two more weeks of this bullshit and then we are taking a week off. Would you like that?" He asks and Ian's eyes shine and he nods.  "Then I can take real good care of you...Yes been going on and on about wanting to go to the beach. Want you there with us." He says and Ian smiles.  Mickey leans in and kisses his boyfriend sweetly. 

"Mickey...can I...So tired. Can my boss let me go sleep now...he can punish me later...just need sleep." And Mickey chuckles.  He wraps his hands around his boyfriend's waist. And He kisses him deeper. 

"If I didn’t think we'd both fall asleep, I would have you down on your knees right here. So sexy when you talk like that baby. Later...after sleep. Now go, I will be up in a little bit with some food." Ian nods tiredly and makes his way out of the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yawns-   
> OKOk, sleep time. I think. 
> 
> Goodnight my lovelies.


	16. Working and fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get a little distracted trying to work at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have been shit at updating latley, but here is this. :P hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> and a special thanks to Miss Ela for a very smutty Idea.

Chapter 16: Work and Fuck

Ian licked a long and precise stripe up Mickey’s neck from behind him.  His arms wrapping around his boyfriend who was staring intently at Ian’s designs on the desk in Ian’s apartment.

“I’m concentrating here,” Mickey said with a low growl. A growl that told Ian to keep doing what he was doing. After a night of much-needed sleep, the boys had made their way to Ian’s apartment, to work the weekend away, alone. Ian was feeling much more energized which just ramped up his need for his boyfriend. A need that had been pushed down by too much work as of late.

“So am I,” Ian replied as Mickey flipped through more designs laid out before him.  

“These are good. So good.” Mickey said trying to concentrate on the work in front of him, and not entirely being able to do so as Ian’s hands grabbed his belt from behind and undid it, pulling it off of him with a swift motion.  Concentration was coming harder and harder, as his dick betrayed him and sprung to life at his boyfriends coaxing.   “Ian…” He warned.  “We are working.” He said.

“Mhm, I am working. There is some pressing work…” he started pressing his frontside into Ian’s  backside.  “That has been neglected for far too long.” He finished running his hands over Mickey’s front side, unbuttoning his pants with ease and sliding his hand into the man's pants and inside his underwear to touch him. “Talk about the work..I’ll take care of the rest.”

Mickey tried to ramble off critiques and help man's work but his focus was completely on the redhead behind him working him to full hardness. Ian, however, seemed completely put together, even replying to mickey’s suggestions. He rambled off his finishing touches to the work as he pulled mickey’s pants down quickly. His fingers sliding against the crack of Mickey’s ass. He let out a breath, as Ian finished his train of thought before he went silent. His fingers removed and there was nothing, no talking, nothing, Mickey was about to turn around when he felt Ians long, perfect tongue against his hold. Lapping him up, opening him wider. It was so good that he lost all concept of anything else.

Ian pulled back from his moaning boyfriend. “Keep talking Mick…so sexy when you talk about work.” He says and smirks as Mickey tries to concentrate on business while panting out for him to give him more. He took his time until he was sure Mickey couldn’t take it anymore and he stripped down and roughly inserted himself inside his boyfriend. Kissing his favorite spot on his neck. He had missed this, being so close. Business had taken away his pleasure, and now he was getting it back. He would focus on that when he was done focusing on this.  He moved swiftly and yet at an even pace, he knew by the screams coming out of his boyfriend that he was hitting the right spot, and the feelings that surrounded him weren't only that of pure pleasure but of so much more.  All this affection he held for the man in front of him was bubbling over, and he smiled at it all.  he let his hands dig into Mickey's sides as Mickey moved his body to fuck onto Ian.

\--

Mickey is making piles of all the work they had gone over…sure it had taken all night because Ian was absolutely ravenous right now. In fact, neither one of them had put clothes on all day, Ian refused to let him.

“We have to get dressed to get some dinner or something,” Mickey called as he made the piles and set aside the things that he had gone over for Ian, an okayed and separated the things he had yet to look at.

 

“Mmm, Dinner will be here in about an hour…pre-ordered. Which means we have about 45 minutes to kill.” Ian says walking into the room.

“Again?” Mickey says but then he turns, and what he see’s…Ian is standing in the doorway to his bedroom, stark naked of course, but there's something else, in his hand, he is holding some black strips of cloth and a… “Is that a fuckin’ whip?” Mickey asks.

“You may be the boss in the boardroom…but here…mmm. Now  get your ass in that bed, unless you want the delivery guy to hear you cumming.”

It was mere minutes until Mickey was panting in need. His hands were wrapped up in leather cuffs, connected above his head to a hook off the ceiling. How had he never noticed it before? Maybe it was recent.  His legs spread, and Ian was whipping him with a flogger. That’s what Ian had called it when Mickey had called it a whip. With every strike, surprisingly, he became more and more turned on. Add this to the list of things that Ian had introduced him too, and he was better for it he was sure.

“Fuck Ian…come on..” He says, waiting, Ian up to this point had touched every part of his body but the really good parts. He tried to rut against him but Ian would move out of his way. “come on.” He said again but Ian just smiled. Ian finally moved down to his knees and licked his hard and already leaking cock. Mickey sighs in a little bit of relief at the touch. He pushes his hips forward into Ian’s mouth, and Ian backs off and tisks at him. He wacks him on the thighs.

“Now now. If you want release, you’ll behave.” He says and the way he’s talking, it's so fucking hot.  He nods at his boyfriend, who continues his task.  He sucks him to full hardness. And Finally, Ian moves around to the back, squirting lube on himself. And on Mickey’s hole and Mickey’s excitement is coursing through him, as Ian’s cock is slowly entering him, the pleasure is unlike anything he’s ever felt…and of course, this would be when the doorbell rings, just as Mickey is screaming for more.

“Fuckin’ kidding me…” Mickey groans out as Ian moves to grab his boxers. “Ian…” he whines. 

“Shh. Baby, I’ll be right back gonna grab the food. I promise, be good for me, and I’ll make it worth it.” He says and Mickey glares at him but doesn’t say anything as Ian walks out of the room, of course leaving the door open. He was going to kill him.

\--

Ian saunters up to the door and gets the food from the delivery guy. Mickey was going to kill him for this later, but it was so good. To be able to do things like this with Mickey. Especially after so long of overworking, and not taking advantage of how amazing his boyfriend was.  He grabbed the food and tipped the guy, but he didn’t miss the look the man gave him, and then looked towards the open bedroom. And of course, he saw the man’s eyes when the voice from the other room came.

“Red! Get your ass back in here and fuck me already!” and Ian chuckled and nodded at the delivery guy.

“Have a great night,” Ian says.

“Well at least one of us will.” The guy said before walking away.

\--

Ian walked into the room with the food and sat it on the end table, he looked back to Mickey.

“want a bite?” He says opening one of the containers and Mickey glares at him, he did love Chinese. He brings the fork over to him and gives him a bite of it before closing it and moving back to Mickey.

“You’re an ass, can we get back on with it.” He says. And Ian laughs, ridding of his shorts again, getting himself slick again, but grabbing the flogger, one more time. He whacks Mickey on the ass.

“You were bad…wanted him to know you were in here didn’t you?”

“He was lingering too long,” Mickey says, growling out, still waiting, but he didn’t have to wait long, Ian enters him again moving swiftly. This time he doesn’t move slow, he has dragged this out as long as he can. And He wants to see Mickey come apart.  And He does, he fucks into Mickey hard and fast, both of them needing a fast release, and that is exactly what they get, they are both screaming out in minutes, Ian is stroking Mickey just as fast as he is moving to ensure they both get the release that they so deserve. When they cum, Mickey’s body stills in its position, and Ian kisses the side of his neck. Finally moving.

“You wanna get me outta these things now…Starving.”

“You sure you don’t want me to feed you?” Ian jokes dropping down to his knees, grabbing a towel, and cleaning up his boyfriend.

“Fuck off.” He says and Ian chuckles. Moving to release him from his restraints.

\---

 

“Fuck that was good,” Mickey says laying on the bed, finishing his food.

“The food or the sex?” Ian asks laughing, getting ready to get up and rid of the trash.

“All of it. C’mere.” He says pulling Ian to him and kissing him. “worth all of the waiting…sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. Now, I’m going to throw this away, and then I will meet you in the shower. And then we will work. Promise.” Ian says smiling.

“after the shower right…?”

“Oh yes…after the shower,” Ian says kissing his boyfriend again. He almost turns to say one more thing, the words on his tongue but he doesn’t, not today, and he heads to throw away his trash and get into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me @mysticallygallavich. 
> 
> I adore you all.


End file.
